Naruto: The Comfort of Life?
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Fed up with his unfairness, Naruto decides to leave the village but he cant do it without any manpower so with a little help, read as Naruto decides to change his life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N When I think of the crossover in this category, I feel disappointed that no one has come up with a good Idea as of lately so I and a friend decide to make this happen and thus we bring you this story.**

**Introducing for the first time, a never before seen (read) crossover between Naruto and Ben 10, the story that my friend and I hope you enjoy, OMNIMATRIX!**

**As an author, I try to meet the expectations of my readers and I hope this reaches your expectations.**

**Pairings: Naruto/Gwen**

**Omnitrix (Omniverse) wearing Naruto.**

**Smart/Strong Naruto, Stronger than Cannon Ben.**

**Man of Action owns Ben 10 if not I would have given his aliens better names.**

**Kishimoto owns Naruto but if I did, he would be stronger and smarter.**

* * *

Life for Nami- _no Uzumaki_ Naruto in the village of Konoha has been nothing short of horrible and it all had to do with the fact that he had the Yang Chakra of the Kyubi no Yoko in him sealed by the diseased Hiruzen Sarutobi, as if that wasn't bad enough, his ability to use Chakra was all but lost. His fathe- _the man who gave birth to him_ never paid attention to him, all the attention from his parents was given to his twin sister, the _supposed hero_ of the leaf for keeping the Yin part of the Kyubi's chakra and having as much Chakra as her mother and father. Because of that, she was able to do everything they taught her, they doted on her and left him in the dark like an un-used piece of paper. He tried to ask his parents to learn the basics of sealing but the answer was always negative.

_No Naruto, sealing is dangerous for you –_ his father said.

_Why don't you help encourage your sister in completing her new skill? – _his mother said.

To top it all off, his sister was being a bitch of the entire situation because of all the attention she was getting from their parents and godfather, the toad Sanin, Jiriaya and their god-brother, Kakashi. Added to the fact that the village abuse him every corner, call him names and form mobs to attack him.

Today was their eight birthday and they including Jiriaya all went out leaving him behind in the house and with nothing left to do, he went to the forest of death to train wishing himself a happy birthday hoping something good will happen in his life to him for once.

Naruto was sitting under a tree wearing brown shorts, a blue shirt and an orange sleeve-less hoodie that was over his head, tired from the punching he gave the tree. He looked up in the sky thinking how nice the stars were and saw shooting star.

_I wish I had the power to leave this place on my own and have a comfortable life _He wished as he closed his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he saw the shooting star change its direction heading straight to his area. He had to leave fast before it hit and when it crashed, a crater was formed from the star.

A curious Naruto walked to the crater to see a cylindrical object in is smoking from the intense heat it gathered. He walked to inspect it and when he got closer, the object opened up as if it was keeping something safe and what he saw there sort of took his world for a spin.

Sitting in the object was an item that resembles a wrist watch. It has a square face plate and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass.

Naruto reached for the object with his left hand but was surprised when it latched onto his wrist. Now as a child of the forth hokage, Naruto knew when to be calm in situations like this so he was as calm as he could be and inspected the watch on his wrist. When he saw what looked like dials on it, he pressed both of them together and an image of several creatures appeared as play list for him to pick. As he was about to scroll the different selections, a hologram (He knows what it is) appeared showing a small grey creature with large green eyes and something that resembled a mustache on its face. He looked old and wise and Naruto was surprised as the creature knew who he was.

"Greetings Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my name is Azmuth and I am the creator of this version Omnimaitrix or simply, Omnitrix on your wrist. I sent it to you knowing what life you lived, yes I know how your family treated you, I couldn't let that stand so I built a device powerful enough to help you leave the village and find a proper family who will raise you like their own not only that, in case the original version of the Omnitrix I send doesn't make it to the right destination and falls in the wrong hands, you probably are the only being on the planet powerful enough to beat him or her. I sent co-ordinates to the location of a family that would be glad to have you as their child as it would calm their lives and yours. Train hard and may the stars be with you." The hologram said as it disappeared from view.

Naruto was intrigued at what just happened but he knew that he had to get home because someone had to have noticed the crash site.

He just didn't know it, but his wish was just granted indirectly.

* * *

_2 years later_

* * *

It's been two years since a 7 year old Naruto found the Omnitrix in the forest of death, one year since he had gained mastery of his forms and with the help of grey-matter, an alien that was from the same clan as Azmuth, he was able to unlock the master control of the Omnitrix. Now he can transform into all 15 different species at any given time but he knew that he was still weak too fight on his own so in the year that just past, he was able to master 8/15 species.

Of the different species he had, his most favorite was Chitrax (Ultimate alien, fast-track) an alien based on speed and strength but the downside was the streaks it left behind. His other favorite alien was Wrath (Rath); he was a 9 feet tall and resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He had a very interesting way of speech, but that wasn't all, he was really strong and had enhanced senses like most other species. He also had a few other favorites like Siberian (Big chill), Hot Spot (Heat blast), Ordnance (Four arms), and Elevation (Upgrade). His least favorite was Maxilla (Ripjaws) because of the need for water.

Today marked another year to Naruto's life as he left his room in black baggy pants and orange short-sleeved shirt with a pair of orange sneakers. He walked down the stairs with a scowl on his face as he heard the party being thrown for his sister.

"Happy birthday Nami!" his father said.

"That's right, today is your 9th birthday," his father said.

"And I think it's time to see what we got you." His god-brother said. Naruto just waited patiently leaning on the stair rail for someone to notice him but he knew that wasn't going to happen so he watched as they started showering his twin with presents. Even the clan heads and their children were here to celebrate their birthday or his sister's birthday.

First was Kakashi who brought out a scroll for one of his techniques she'll need in the future. The second was Tsume, who got her a puppy, someone she could play around it and the sight was sort of refreshing. The third were the Ino-Shika-Cho who settled for a gift certificate and a shogi board. The forth was Hisashi who handed her an envelope that she was to open later. The fifth was from her mother who just gave her the Uzumaki clan's famous sword, red death. The sixth was from her father who presented a water balloon and gave it to her, something that infuriated him and surprised some people there who knew what it meant, but his father said that he had another surprise for later.

"Okay, I think its time for my present." Jiriaya said as he weaved out hand-signs and a scroll appeared on his hand.

"Isn't she a little young to be signing the summoning scroll?" A curious yet excited Minato Namikaze asked. Jiriaya just waved off his students' worry and handed the scroll to an excited Nami who just quickly signed it without any second thought right under her father's name.

"I'm so proud!" Kushina gushed out to her daughter as she signed the contract.

"Before you know it, she'll be stronger than her old man." Choza Akamichi spoke out with his jovial voice. Minato ignored it and got everyone's attention.

"Can I have your attention please?" Minato asked and as he saw everybody focus on him, he continued "I would like to announce the ascension of my daughter as rightful clan heir to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, she has earned that responsibility and I hope she doesn't abuse it." He announced to the shocked crowd who was silent at this announcement.

CLAP, CLAP

Everybody turned around to the long forgotten child that was clapping at this announcement on the stair way. They were shocked that they forgot him and that it was supposed to be his birthday to making some of them feel guilty and the rest either annoyed or indifferent.

"Bravo, Namikaze-sama, Bravo…" the still clapping Naruto announced.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked shocked that she forgot about her son.

"You know, I was wondering when you were finally going to pull this stunt, some part of me prayed that it won't happen but after the events just witnessed…" Naruto said as he walked down the stairs to the door with his hands in his pocket.

"What the heck Naruto? Can't you see you're ruining my party?" Nami rudely asked her twin. Nami was like a mini carbon copy of Kushina. She had on blue trousers and an orange long-sleeved blouse with a pair of blue shinobi sandals.

"Yeah loser, Leave us alone!" An 8 year old Ino shouted. That actually hurt a bit coming from her of all people. Ino was a small girl with blond hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a simple orange shirt and black trousers and brown trousers. She used to be his only friend in the village when he was 4 years old after his parents left him in the ramen stand. It wasn't until he told her who his family was that she abandoned him for his sister like his parents did so for her to insult him actually hurt but he ignored her and continued.

"Oh, I don't intend on staying." Naruto said as he reached for the door and grabbed the handle "If this is how this family is going to be all the time then I'm glad I was just expelled from the clan." And with that said, Naruto left the house and slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

_With the shocked family_

* * *

SLAP

Minato Namikaze held his red cheek as it was slapped by his wife who was currently glaring at him with her purple eyes.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THROUGH WITH IT!" Kushina yelled at her husband enraged at what he did.

Minato winced at being yelled at his wife "But Kushina – "

"DON'T YOU BUT KUSHINA ME! WHEN NARUTO GETS HOME, YOU'LL RETRACT THE ASCENSION AM I UNDERSTOOD?" she didn't even wait for an answer as she left her house in the same manner that Naruto did, with a slam on the door leaving a shocked group of people behind.

"Cake!" Nami yelled catching the attention of everyone present who were glad for the distraction.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

As soon as he made sure he wasn't seen, Naruto quickly rolled up his sleeve and revealed the Omnitrix on his wrist. He picked the species he wanted, and smacked the face plate and in a flash of green light, what stood in place of Naruto wasn't the one he picked but something new. The alien resembles a semi-armored velociraptor from the list of species of aliens Azmuth sent him on his 8th birthday. He has black balls on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. One can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, and black lips and stripes. He wears the Omnitrix on his chest. He has 5 blue stripes on his tail.

The creature inspected himself and blinked "Not what I was going for, but it does have about the same ability as Chitrax, I think I'll call this one, Rush." With that, he got into a ready stance and a visor covered his face "Sweet." Rush said then in a burst of impressive speed, he left the area to his destination in full sprint.

* * *

_One short run later_

* * *

Naruto was in the forest of death in his human appearance and what he saw shocked him. There laid in front of him were items addressed to him, two scrolls and a sword that was sheathed completely. The grip of the sword was decorated in blue and white stripes and the guard was designed as a four pointed star. He went to pick it up and felt the sword vibrate on his hand as if accepting his touch. He slung it over his shoulder and went to inspect the two scrolls. The first was a scroll on a certain type of Tai-jutsu, The Gōken. He could only guess where this had come from _thanks Lee, Gai _he thought as he placed the scroll in his pocket. He looked at the other, it was a scroll for Kenjutsu beginners with a note written at the bottom

_Happy birthday from Yugao, Lee and Gai_

He was glad that at least, some people remembered his birthday but was sad when he knew that he'd have to leave them. And gladly pocketed the scroll in his other pocket. He got up and saw that the day was still bright so he left to a scheduled part of the forest to start practice on his Taijutsu skill till daybreak when he knew he would leave this place.

* * *

_With Kushina_

* * *

She had gotten a tongue lashing oh how she treated her soon from her best friend; she wouldn't had believed it if it weren't true come to think of it. As she got home, she tried to remember the fun activities all four of them did together but could think up with nothing. She was even ashamed of herself when she realized that after 2, they stopped caring about celebrating Naruto's birthday with Nami's. She prided herself on being a good mother and an Uzumaki that follows the family code but she was sure her grandfather would be ashamed with her actions.

She got up from her's and Minato's bed with a new determination _from now on, I will do as much as I can to be there for my son _she thought as she left the room going to prepare a big bowl of ramen for the entire family.

* * *

_With Minato_

* * *

Being the Kage of a village and having a family meant one thing, either pick the village or the family, so don't blame him if he wanted to keep the village safe by having his children as the Jinchiruki of the Kyubi no Yoko. He knew he was alienating his son but out had to be done for the greater good of the village and his daughter was the child of the prophecy, something him and Jiriaya knew of because of the details.

_Someday, you will take on a pupil. This student will become the harbinger of a great revolution in the world of the ninja. They will finally bring peace to the world…or utterly destroy it so the result of their revolution will be one or the other. _– the great toad sage said to Jiriaya.

Minato was sure that his daughter was the prophecy child since she had the power and the chakra and the lineage to back it up and Naruto had nothing just the yang of the Kyubi's chakra.

He knew that in order for the prophecy to come true, they had to focus on his daughter and Jiriaya knew that so he believed himself to be justified _lose a thousand to save a million_ he thought as he looked at his family picture. He frowned trying to remember if he made the right decision with his son but was interrupted when his door was slammed opened and Kushina stormed in with a note on her hand and was surprised when she slammed it on his desk. He looked at her wife who had a distraught look on her face.

"Read!" She said as she pointed to the letter in front of them. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Namikaze-sama_

_Since the forth Hokage in all his glory decided to expel me from the clan, I decided that it would be pointless to live in a village that doesn't want you. I always figured that Nami would be the one who both of you would love._

_ I will be leaving the village to find a family that would not put me in the back for their own pleasure. I will show the world that what an old toad says should not be dictated as law. No matter what you try to do I will not come back into a family that will sacrifice their family for the betterment of the village._

_ Since I am a civilian and clan less, the Hokage will have to break a few laws to drag me back to the village. If you come for me remember this __**I WILL FIGHT**__. I wonder Namikaze-sama will you put your own ex-son into the bingo book and send out hunter nins?_

_From:_

_Naruto (No-name)._

Minato dropped the sheet of paper in shock at this. He was expecting his son to be angry and try to beg his way back into the family but this was extreme. He looked to his wife who was about to start crying and snapped his fingers signaling for his personal guards,

"ANBU!"

Four ANBU guards immediately appeared in front of the Hokage on their knees. He looked at each of them and ordered "Get me Hatake Kakashi, I want him in my office yesterday!"

"Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU captain said and they left with a soundless shushin. Moments later, Kakashi appeared reading his orange novel, Icha Icha or come come paradise, published by Jiriaya. He looked at his sensei and greeted casually,

"Yo!"

Minato sighed at his students antics and handed him the letter. Kakashi looked confused at first but read it. As he read further and further, he was shocked at what was written. He looked at Minato who was serious.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked the Hokage in a business-like manner.

"Track his scent while these ANBU follow and bring him back alive. If you have any difficulties, call me." Minato said as he got up and walked to his distraught wife and looked back at them "But I don't expect you to have any since he practically is a civilian." With that, he left his office and his student ordered the ANBU guard to meet him at the gate in 10 minutes.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Naruto was running in a pair of black pants with red stripes at the side of his hips trailing down to the feet where he wore dark red sneakers; on the upper part of his body, he had on a black long-sleeve shirt and an orange short sleeve jacket with a hood. Underneath the sleeve of his shirt on his wrist was the Omnitrix and on his back was an orange backpack with a sword and the two scrolls he got as a birthday gift from his only friends in the Village.

Naruto was running as fast as he looked back to see no one gaining on him. He was about to enter the border of Nami no Kuni to head for the port when he heard a voice.

"Namikaze Naruto, you are here by ordered to stop what you're doing and head home."

"Shit!" Naruto looked to where the voice was spoken and saw an ANBU agent standing in front of him preventing him from moving further. He looked around and noticed the appearance of three other ANBU and cursed his luck before drawing back the sleeve on his left arm revealing an active Omnitrix.

"Let's see what you say when I freeze you up!" he declared as he pressed the dial and smashed the faceplate after selecting the alien he wanted and in a flash of green light, what they were seeing wasn't Naruto instead, they saw a humanoid, moth-like creature whose wings and antenna can folded up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom.

"**Siberian!"** the creature announced in a cold voice. The ANBU were surprised at this development giving Naruto the opening to cloak himself before inhaling and exhaling cold air in front of the ANBU captain and it was only due to his active sharingan eye that he was able to substitute with the nearest log on time freezing it in his place.

"Don't let that fog hit you!" The captain ordered and they all got into place looking for the blue insect like creature who was still in his cloak mode.

_If that won't work_ he aimed for the dial on his chest plate "How about a little speed!_" _he then smacked the dial on his chest and in a flash of green, he was not the alien he picked **"Rhombi!"** he asked in confusion seeing the diamond on his skin. He was a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports four green crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. His outfit consisted of the color scheme, orange and black. He had on black sneakers and with a belt on his hip revealing the Omnitrix symbol. For the top, wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt that had an orange stripe on the middle and black stripe on the two sides.

Naruto looked at his hand as it shape shifted "Nice!" he then aimed at the ANBU and shot from the already downloaded knowledge based on his skills. Green diamonds shot at the ANBU in his sight firing fast enough to hit the off guard ANBU. Naruto then aimed at the others and was firing timed shots but he knew one was missing so he wasn't surprised when one tried to attack him from behind so he used his arm which shape shifted into a blade to block the oncoming sword strike and grabbed the sword before encasing it and its wielder in a large diamond. "That will hold you for some time." Naruto said as he inspected his handiwork but he didn't notice the ANBU weaving hand signs for the Grand fireball jutsu behind him.

"**Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu (fire style: Fireball Jutsu!)" **

Naruto heard the attack and formed a shield with his hands blocking the incoming attack sweating while doing it "That's some heat, but I can make hotter." Naruto said before he smacked the dial on his waist and in a blinding green light, a new voice was heard.

"**Hot Spot!" **Gone was the diamond alien that they were fighting and in its place was something different. Hot spot is a magma-based creature whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat that was being felt by the people in the area. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe.

"I thought that he was supposed to be weak." An ANBU said to his other two remaining comrades but was interrupted when all four were surrounded by a ring of fire. Naruto flew out and aimed placed both arms on the ground igniting the heat more increasing the height and temperature of the heat completely suffocating every ANBU in the ring.

As Naruto heard the last ANBU drop, he put out the fire and powered down looking at his downed opponents and the one encased in the diamond. "Hun, didn't think he'd actually go through with sending ANBU after me." He said and as he was about to continue his journey, a voice froze him in his tracks.

"That's because you're my son and I'll do anything to get you home safely." As Naruto turned back in he saw Minato Namikaze in full Hokage battle robes with his cloak and kunai ready. Beside him was Hatake Kakashi reading the porn novel in his hand.

Naruto just glared "what do you want?" he asked.

Minato sighed "Naruto, I'm sorry for the way I treated you but this has to stop." He said.

"You're sorry?" Naruto calmly asked "YOU'RE SORRY?!" he shouted angry at what was said then he calmed down and took deep breaths "you had 9 years to treat me right, nine years to get your act straight, NINE YEARS! And you think you can end redeem your words by saying YOU'RE SORRY?!" he pressed the dial in his Omnitrix and the playlist came up and before Kakashi tried to stop him, Naruto had selected the alien he wanted smashed the faceplate and in a flash of green light, he picked his most favorite alien.

"**Chitrax!" **He shouted and what Minato and Kakashi saw was a cat feline-like creature with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has a black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest. He had the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"What's this one supposed to do?" Kakashi asked with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto raised an un-existing eyebrow and smirked "You think you're standing beside the fasted man in the nations?" he then took the sprinting stance "Think again." And in a burst of speed he was in front of Kakashi and gave him a punch sending the masked Jounin flying away. Naruto looked beside him to see a shocked Minato recovering quickly gripping his kunai.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Naruto but with powers like that, there's no way I'm letting you leave the village." Minato said so he threw his kunai at his transformed son who scowled at the act. Time slowed down as he turned around giving the reappearing Minato a heavy punch to the gut surprising the Hokage at how fast his son had gotten before he saw his son grab his special kunai and crushed it to dust. Time resumed at its normal speed and Minato was on the floor holding his hurt stomach with a wince as he got up on one knee reaching into his pocket to get another kunai but before he could do that, he eyes rolled to the back of his head falling face first on the ground.

Naruto was standing behind his so called father with his hand in the chopping motion before he picked up the body and dropped it on the pile of knocked out ANBU bodies in a burst of speed. He dashed to Kakashi's body and did the same thing before stepping back tapping the dial on his chest turning to Siberia. He opened up his wings as he inhaled cold air before blowing it all over the pile of bodies and the still crystalized ANBU creating an ice dome almost hard to break before he turned back into Chitrax and spat at the dome in disgust. "Try to get out of that." He then turned around and left the area arriving at the shipping port of wave country. He inhaled and exhaled, sending the coordinates to a specific group of family Azmuth recommended to his head before speaking out in expiration. "This is gonna be a long run." And with a burst of speed, he dashed over the water heading out of the elemental nations with a smile on his face thinking of how it was worth it all.

* * *

**A.N There's my first instalment of Omnimatrix, hope you all liked it. Now I know some of you think it was wrong to give Naruto an Omnitrix because he'll show up Ben in later chapters. If you want to know my plan to rectify that, then keep reading and review for more updates.**

**I might need some help with someone who knows Ben 10 like the back of his hand for better chapters.**

**Here are my alien name changes so as to avoid confusion from Ben**

**Heat Blast - Hot Spot**

**Big Chill– Siberian.**

**XLR8 – Rush.**

**Rath – Wrath (couldn't think of anything better.)**

**Upgrade – Elevation.**

**Fast track – Chitrax.**

**Rip Jaws – Maxilla.**

**Four Arms – Ordance (Meaning Ordnance).**

**If you want to know my future plans, then keep reading and reviewing to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N I updated so soon, yes I know and I'm shocked about it, but this gives me the freedom I need to write Saiyan Blood. Hope you like it.**

**See disclaimer in chapter one.**

**Any ideas or requests on aliens or other things I MIGHT follow, send them to SinOfDisaster's or my PM, most preferably his because I never really check mine.**

* * *

_Announcer: Next Stop, Bellwood_

* * *

The announcer in the bus spoke as each individual listened on. One certain individual was glad to be home, so he could see his family and he wondered how big his little rascal of a brother had grown. This certain individual in thought had blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a red long-sleeve button-less hood with black stripes at the side of each arm going from its shoulder to its wrist. He was wearing black trousers and a pair of black and white sneakers. For accessories, he had a noise canceller head-phones and a unique kind of watch on his wrist. This was Naruto Uzumaki and he was currently listening to music as he thought about the events that lead him here.

He thought back to the past four years of his life from how he saved his future adoptive guardian from a hostage situation to how the tearful good-bye he received from his _real_ family.

* * *

_Flashback 4 years ago_

* * *

As Chitrax, Naruto was running across the continent with one destination in mind as per recommendations, Bellwood and as he got there, it was mid-day and apparently something interesting was happening in the news from what he saw on the display T.V's.

"_On other news, police still haven't made leeway at the hostage situation in Bellwood National Bank, it appears that the bands are armed to their teeth as any wrong move would force drastic measures to be taken on their prisoners." The reporter announced._

Naruto got a look at what the bank looked like. He knew it would be wrong to leave the people to their devices so he dashed to an alley nearby and in a flash of green light, he revealed his normal form coming out from it. He looked to the right and saw a passerby and asked kindly.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could pint me to the nearest bank." Naruto said and the lady smiled at how this young boy was polite and couldn't help but ask,

"Aren't you a little young to be walking all alone in a bank?"

Naruto scratched his head in embracement "My parents and I were going for a tour of the town and I happened to separate from them a few minutes ago but before the separation, we were heading to the bank as the next stop." Naruto lied casually.

The female scowled "What type of parents leave their child unattended for?" she muttered.

"Apparently, the parents that tend to be easily distracted." Naruto replied.

The woman smiled and pointed "Just around the corner two blocks away." She said.

Naruto waved his thanks but had a pressed face "Gotta go!" he then rushed to the nearest bath room running as if he needed to pee but that was just a cover for his real plan. He had used the Omnitrix a lot today so this had to be short and quick or it would just deactivate on its own.

"Should have just accessed the master control." Naruto muttered and as he pressed the dials on the watch, a circular 2 dimensional hologram with a play list of aliens appeared once the faceplate was moved. Naruto slid the images to the side and picked the alien he wanted and slammed it down.

In a flash of green light, an annoyed Naruto spoke to the dial on his chest in a wrestler-like tone "Let me tell you something Omnitrix, next time you choose the alien Wrath wants or Wrath will destroy You!" yes, Naruto wasn't the speedy alien he wanted, no, he was instead a 9 feet tall orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes.

Wrath then pressed the dial on his chest and in the same green light, gone was Wrath and in its place, Chitrax who nodded in appreciation "Much better." He said and in a burst of speed, he left the washroom he was in and hurried to the bank.

* * *

_With the Police_

* * *

"Any confirmation on that back up private?" Police officer 1 asked.

"None at the moment chief, we're on our-"the private was interrupted when the wind blew and looked around to find the cause.

"What in god's name was that?" The chief asked.

"I don't know chief…" The private said as they held their positions once again.

* * *

_In the bank_

* * *

Scattered in a group around the center of the room were civilians and bankers of every kind. Today was just a normal day for these citizens until about a dozen armed robbers came to steal their money. Right now, they're demanding for ransom from the police and as what looked like the leader of the thugs was about to speak, he suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of the chief of police, arm less and tied up ready for capture. The leader looked around and saw he was outside the bank, "What just happened?" He asked but was hit with a Taser before he could continue talking.

"That's one down." The chief said.

"What do you think happened?" An officer asked.

"Back up." The chief replied as he saw the other 8 bandits packed up and ready for court.

Meanwhile in the bank, the last thug was looking around wildly before he spotted a blond green-eyed female discreetly trying to leave while he was distracted. The thug made his way to her and pulled her hair pointing the gun at her face.

"You see this?" The thug asked seemingly nobody "Unless you want this blonde's blood on your hands, you have until the count of three to come out and surrender." He looked around and saw nobody as he was still holding the female then he started "1… 2… 2(½), 2(3/4) 3." But as he pulled the trigger, he felt nothing on his hand and looked to see the scared blonde and an empty hand. Then he asked the blonde "What happened?"

"I did." Replied a voice and they all turned to see a cat-like humanoid creature holding the gun before he crushed it into dust.

"What the hell are you freak?!" the thug asked as he backed away dropping the blonde in fear.

"Your worst nightmare." Naruto said before appearing in front of the thug "I hate it when guys like you threaten beautiful ladies like her." He then punched the thug knocking him out before using his belt to tie him up leaving him for the police.

Naruto walked to the blonde and undid her gags "What's you're name miss?" he asked.

"Sandra…" The female replied feeling safe around him. Then all of a sudden, there was a sound of slow beeping and they looked to his chest seeing the dial on his chest flash red he had to act now in one last act of heroism.

"Care to direct me to your house as I take you there, I'm sure your family must be worried." Before Sandra had the decency to answer, she was picked up bridal style much to her shock then the world became a blur to her.

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

Turns out he saved Sandra Tennyson who gladly took care of him as he passed out after the timer on the Omnitrix ran out because of over exhaustion. He met her husband and when they asked about his why he was there and not with parents, he told them the modern version of his life because he felt like he could trust them. When they heard the jest of it, they were appalled at how a parent would treat their child because of something he didn't have if it was them, they would treat all children fairly.

It was then that a decision was made concerning Naruto. Since he was disowned, they would raise them as their own if he agreed to it, something he accepted graciously. Since then, he met the other member of the family, his new little brother, Ben who was excited to have an older brother. He explained about his watch to his unofficial adoptive parents because his mother was adamant about it. Since then, his life was better and a lot more comfortable in a place where he would like to call home. That was until two years later when he got into college on scholarship, something his adoptive parents were proud of and sad that he had to go but he did promise that he'll be back and they held on to it. He hated to see Ben cry so he promised something to his brother and with that, he left.

That was two years ago making four years in total now he was back after completing a two year program in advanced mechanics and a few electives and he was happy he would see his family. He got down from the bus and thanked the bus driver before he picked up his bike from the front of the bus and got on it and rode to his house.

It was good to be home.

* * *

_In Bellwood High_

* * *

RING

Students were running home from school at the sound of the bell signaling the start of summer vacation but that wasn't the immediate plan for two bullies in the school. They decided to torment someone before they got home and they cornered a defenseless boy in the corner.

"Lookie here Cash little hotshot here decided that he could run home without saying goodbye to his two best friends." The taller one looked to his partner, Cash who smirked.

"Let's show him how much we'll miss him JT" Cash said to his partner JT with his fist meeting his hands as they both crept to the defenseless boy.

"Hey leave him alone!" shouted a voice from behind them and they turned around to see the resident looser, Ben Tennyson who unknown to them was acting the part of the loser due to an advice his big brother gave him years ago.

_If you have the skills, don't hesitate to show them but mess with your enemies first, deceive them till the point they believe you to be nothing then strike with a vengeance when ready –_ his brother said to him during one of his teachings.

Ben Tennyson was a 10 year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white round neck tee-shirt shirt that had a thick black vertical stripe in the middle of the shirt starting from its neck to the waist. He had on a pair of green cameo baggy trousers and a pair of white and black striped sneakers. He was looking at the bullies with a look of anger ready to trash them as he took his fighting stance, the one of the Go-ken.

"Look Cash, Bruce Lee Jr. thinks he can beat us." JT laughed at his taunt.

"Why don't we have some fun with him and show him tot to mess with his betters?" Cash asked as they both stalked Ben forgetting about the boy they were tormenting. Ben smirked as they both charged him.

_Moments later_

"Hey! Get us down!" JT yelled from a tree to Ben who was laughing at the bully that was hanging on his underwear with his partner. Ben just walked over to the boy who they were bullying and helped him up. The kid thanked him for his help.

"You're welcome." Ben said.

"How did you learn how to move like that?" the boy asked.

"I thought him." A voice spoke from behind them making Ben scratch his head in fear at who he knew was behind him. Until he felt a hand on his head and what was said after hade him blush in embracement "But you did good lil bro."

Ben looked up and saw his big brother smiling at him with his eyes closed. He scratched his cheek and waved off his brother's hand from him "Stop that, you're embarrassing me." He said to his brother who shrugged.

"That's what big brothers are for." Naruto said and reached into his back pulling out a black and green skateboard handing it to Ben who looked excited at his board.

"Wow, Awesome!" Ben exclaimed and followed his brother to his bike and as he got on, they both rode home completely ignoring the bullies' cries for help with smiles on their face.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

As they reached home, Ben excitedly got off his board running to greet his parents and tell them the good news.

"Mom, Dad, you won't believe who just picked me up from school." He shouted as he entered the living room seeing his mother there who turned and smiled at him.

"Your big brother?" She asked and seeing Ben's surprised look, she laughed "I was the one that sent him there to pick you up if not, your grandpa would."

"Grandpa's here? I completely forgot about the summer vacation." Ben said then he rushed to his room "Gotta go pack up."

"Don't worry tyke, Naruto already did that for you, your things are in the R.V" A voice said and Ben turned around to see a fairly overweight man in his late 60's with a keen sense for adventure in the tone of his voice. His Grandpa wore a white shirt, covered by a red button up shirt with a floral design. He has grey hair and blue pants as well as black shoes.

"Grandpa!" Ben greeted and gave his grandfather a hug which he returned before he ran outside to the R.V "This is gonna be so awesome!" Ben said.

Naruto sighed at his brother's cheerfulness and walked down from their room with a smile seeing his grandfather, Max who smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" Max asked Naruto nodded but before he left, his mother called out.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

Naruto scratched his chin in thought of how this was going to happen if it was going to happen. He looked back at his Omnitrix on his wrist and the expectant look on his grandfather's and mothers face and sighed "I'll tell him tonight." He said creating smiles on both grownups faces.

"Good choice." His mother said and his grandpa agreed with her.

"Well, we should get going." Max said "Don't want to burn daylight." He walked out of the house and Naruto gave his mother a hug before following him.

_Outside_

"Grandpa, what's taking so long I already have second thoughts on coming along for this vacation because I can't spend another minute with this dweeb here." A female voice shouted as she walked out of the R.V with an annoyed scowl on her face. This female had short red hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes; she wore a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest and white capris. She wears a blue hairclip in her bangs. The sighed in relief as she saw her grandfather "Finally, what took you-" she never got to finish as she saw what she thought was the most handsome male in her life.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked as he looked at Gwen who was looking like a love struck teen at seeing Naruto behind him. Here he had to suppress a smirk and tapped Naruto's shoulder who looked at his grandfather in confusion "Hey, kid, looks like you got a crush." He said to Naruto who was confused and looked to where his grandfather was pointing and had to suppress a groan at the love struck girl in front of him.

Naruto had foregone his red hood and put on a dark blue round neck shirt under an orange long-sleeve jacket that had the collars pointing up wards. He also wore brown cameo trousers and still had the same pair of sneakers on with his headphones on his neck connected to an iPod in his pocket. He smiled and walked to the girl in front of him,

"Hi, I'm Naruto, Ben's adoptive big brother. What's your name?" he politely asked.

"Gwen my is nam- I mean, my name is Gwendolyn, my friends call me Gwen." She quickly corrected embarrassed at the mistake she made in front of him. Naruto just smiled at how cute that was.

"Can I call you Gwen?" Naruto asked.

"You can call me anything you want…" Gwen sighed in a dream like trance but quickly shook her head "I mean sure, you can."

"I think I'm gonna enjoy being friends with you." Naruto said before he walked to the R.V and waited patiently for her to enter before he did.

Gwen blushed at the gesture and entered the van thanking Naruto before rushing inside quickly. Naruto smiled and entered the R.V before shutting the door and minutes later, the R.V left the Tennyson Manor.

* * *

_8 pm, Camp Site_

* * *

The R.V was parked in the woods as the tree kids were preparing waiting for what their grandpa had to offer for dinner. Max came out with a bowl of what looked like pasta but once he got closer what they saw disgusted them.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto asked disgusted at the dish in front of him.

"Marinated meal worms," Max said "hard to find them fresh in the states; they're considered a delicacy in some countries…"

"And completely grotesque in others." Gwen said disgusted at the amount of worms in front of her but glad to be sitting beside Naruto.

"If these don't sound good, I've got some smoke sheep dung in the fridge." Max said.

"Ugh." Ben was disgusted from the other side of the table "Can't we have a burger or something?" he asked his grandpa and Gwen agreed with him but were disappointed when he disagreed.

"Nonsense, this summer's gonna be an adventure for your taste buds." Max said. "I'll grab the tongue." With that, he left to the R.V.

Ben, Gwen and Naruto huddled together coming up with a plan "I've got 3 rise crispy bars in my bag, what about you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Some rise cakes…" Gwen said.

"Half eaten bag of corn chips." Ben finished and looked to his brother.

"Think it can last?" Naruto asked and they all gave a depressed sigh at this.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the outskirts of space_

* * *

A smaller transport ship was moving as fast as it could avoiding the beams sent its way y a larger battle ship but one beam hit the ship causing a minor malfunction.

In the battle ship, droids were on the control panel firing the beam at the ship that was holding their current object of interest, the prototype Omnitrix. As the beam hit, a droid looked into the darkness of the ship where their master was residing seeing a pair of red eyes in the shadows. It spoke to its master,

"Their propulsion systems have been hit."

"Prepare to board." Their master said in a raspy voice "I want the Omnitrix now."

Suddenly, they were hit by a beam from the ship below them. Angered, their master ordered a powerful blast sent to the transport ship's way destroying three-quarters of it. You could see a small sparkle as a pod detached from the ship heading to its current destination, earth.

* * *

_On earth_

* * *

Ben was on his big brother's computer playing video games while Gwen was browsing. Naruto was nowhere to be seen at the moment Max came out asking a question after looking at his grand kids,

"Who wants to roast Marshmallows?"

"Can't, busy." They both replied and Max sighed and walked inside, a bit dejected.

Ben paused his game "I need to go for a walk." And he closed Naruto's PC rushing into the woods while Gwen shook her head.

_With Ben_

Ben was walking in the forest after taking a leak sighing at how boring he thought that this summer was going to be.

"This is starting to turn out to be the worst vacation ever." He said walking with his hands in his pockets until he noticed a spark in the sky "Whoa, a shooting star!" he exclaimed in awe until that awe turned to fright as the star changed its direction heading for him. He gasped in surprise before diving out of the way as the shooting star made contact with the earth causing a minor explosion.

As the explosion died down and Ben recovered, he looked to see a crater and walked to it seeing that it wasn't deep. He spied inside it and saw something glowing red hot steaming from the intense heat.

"Looks like a satellite or something." He said as he saw a spherical object in the crater. He jumped in and the spherical object opened up revealing something inside. The object looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape on it. "What's a watch doing in outer space?" Ben asked as he used his left hand to reach for it that is until it opened up and latched on his wrist.

Curious, Ben looked at the watch that latched on his wrist. Though he was surprised at first but he decided that being surprised doesn't get this thing off so he inspected the watch and saw two green dials on each side he pressed them together and an the faceplate rose up and the arrows facing each other shifted revealing an image of a humanoid thing with flaming head. He pushed the image down and in a flash of green light, he was different.

He looked at his hands "I'm on fire, but I don't feel anything." He said and noticed his voice was raspy and deeper "Whoa, my voice changed…" he then scratched his chin in thought "I wonder…" he charged up a fireball and aimed at a branch at the tree in front of him. He fired a perfect shot and smirked. "Sweet!" and in a moment of stupidity, Ben started to launch fireballs ranging from small to medium all over the forest unintentionally creating a forest fire.

Ben noticed this a minute later "Uh-oh," he said worried that the fire will expand reaching the campsite so he tried to put it out the old fashion way without water.

_Campsite_

While Ben was having his own issues, Gwen was on her computer using her Wi-Fi to check for something. She didn't notice the figure creeping up behind her until he spoke from behind her "How to impress guys..." The figure said in humor and was amused at her reaction "You don't need to go to the net to find out how to impress me."

Gwen blushed and closed her PC turning around to face Naruto who had that certain mirth in his eyes, something that made her blush even further "It wasn't for you." She said and she quickly got up picking her computer rushing into the R.V that was until Naruto who was looking for his brother noticed something.

"Who's dumb enough to start a forest fire?" he asked then not only did his eyes widen in realization, Gwen's did and they replied at the same time.

"Ben."

"I'll get the fire extinguisher." Naruto said and Gwen hurried to drop her PC and followed Naruto as he went to search for ben in the woods.

_Burning forest_

Ben was a nervous wreck when he couldn't put out the fire. His brother would be so disappointed in him when he finds out about this but hearing footsteps behind him, he might as well take the punishment now.

As he turned around, Gwen screamed in fright at the falling being before her whereas Naruto stood firm and brave standing in front of Gwen taking the Go-ken stance with a serious expression on his face.

"What are you?" he calmly asked unaware of what the girl behind him was thinking.

_He's so brave protecting me from that flaming monster _Gwen thought admiration overriding her fear and that admiration was turning into something deeper _I wish I could be as brave as him…_

"Guys calm down, it's me, Ben!" the creature said and before it knew it, he was sent flying backwards from a roundhouse kick Naruto sent to his front and if you saw the look on Naruto's face, even the scariest of monsters would be intimidated.

"It's one thing for you to start a forest fire that was intended to harm others," Naruto said in a scary tone then out of nowhere, he brought out a pair of silver Nunchaku and started spinning them in an impressive show of skill before ending it with a slam on the ground "It's another to go impersonating my little brother, THAT is something that I cannot take lightly." Naruto said then moved to attack the creature unaware of the effect it was having on a certain redhead.

The creature had to think fast because he knew that Naruto could beat him if he wanted then he had an idea that froze Naruto in his tracks "Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse', you told me that before you started to train me in martial arts and you gave me another advice _'_If you have the skills, don't hesitate to show them but mess with your enemies first, deceive them till the point they believe you to be nothing then strike with a vengeance when ready_' _what makes you think I'm not following it now?"

"Ben?" Naruto asked uncertain "What happened?"

Ben went into a tail of what happened minutes prior to his brother and cousin. Gwen was a bit surprised that this happened and that his brother thought him martial arts while Naruto was in thought.

"Why don't we get rid of this fire with a counter fire first before we come up with any decision?" Naruto suggested and motioned for ben to do his work that he did graciously like an expert already.

Naruto was impressed at what he did before he heard beeping and saw the symbol on Ben's chest flash red before it died down and in a flash, Ben was back to normal.

"Hmm, that's some funky watch." Naruto said as he inspected the Omnitrix on ben's hand while Gwen agreed with him.

"I'm curious as to how many aliens you could turn into." Gwen mused out interested but heard running and turned behind them to see their grandfather running towards them.

"Will someone please explain to me what happened here?" Max asked after panting a bit and Naruto decided to give him the short version of the story.

* * *

_Outskirts of space_

* * *

"What do you mean it's not there?" an eerie voice asked in the battle ship from before

"Sensors indicate that a probe was sent to the planet below us just before the ship was evacuated." The droid said to its dismantled master in the tube that was helping him recover from the resent battle. The master looked at two bigger and more battle focused droids.

"One of you go, the other follow 10 minutes later." The master said and the droids obeyed the order and the first one left the ship, its destination, secure the Omnitrix.

* * *

_Back on earth_

"Looks like it's a play list of 10 different aliens each with its own unique abilities." Gwen summarized after inspecting the watch.

"I think the best option is to train in each of these forms so that you can get the hang of each transformation, know their strengths and weaknesses so that if you transform into one you don't want, you can use the current alien to ensure victory." Naruto said and Max agreed.

"And I know which alien to pick!" Ben said and without thinking, he pressed the dial on the watch and as the faceplate rose up, he slammed it down and in a flash of green light, gone was Ben and in his place was a huge (the size of a car), orange dog with no eyes, ears, or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth.

"Roar!" Ben said confused that he lost his ability to speak.

Gwen was in front of his dog form and waved her arms in its face and deduced out the obvious "looks like it has no eyes."

Naruto picked a stick ready to test its other reflexes and was impressed at its ability to sense the attack coming "But it has other senses."

Ben was excited and decided to test run this alien by moving deeper into the forest ignoring protests sent his way. He was so distracted, he didn't notice the UFO above him until he heard the beeping and sensed a laser being shot his way. He jumped to another three hanging off it looking for what caused the damage and he saw a strange looking robot shaped like a flying saucer with hands and legs looking down at him before it fired. Ben was evading all its shots and hid from the robots sight as it was searching for where Ben might be but it was taken by surprise when Ben jumped at him and ripped off its head and before ben could go further, the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder was beeping red so he jumped off the robot as it was heading for a collision course to a wall.

Ben was back to normal as he landed and he inspected the explosion giving it a 10 out of 10 that was until he heard beeping and saw another robot floating above him.

"Uh-oh." He said that was until its head was kicked off by his big brother who landed and whacked his head.

"Don't do that next time!" Naruto yelled at ben.

"Ouch! I'm sorry alright, I won't run off like that." Ben said rubbing his hurt head.

_Later_

"We shouldn't fool around with that thing until we know what it is." Max said "What you did was reckless Ben."

"Sorry grandpa." A humbled Ben said.

"About the watch, I think there's a function in it that lets you stay transformed into the aliens you pick." Naruto mused.

"That would be so cool, then I wouldn't have to worry about the time out when saving lives." Ben exclaimed much to the annoyance of Gwen.

"We haven't decided what to do with it yet apart from getting familiar with the aliens doofus, so don't get your hopes up." Gwen said.

_Radio: Mayday, mayday somebody help us! I think were being attacked by some sort of robot._

"Looks like the decision on whether we want to help people changed just now." Naruto said and they left the R.V to see help the civilians.

Ben reached the danger zone and pressed the dial on the Omnitrix selecting the alien he wanted. He smacked the faceplate down and in a flash of green light, Diamond Head was in his place.

They then saw the robot attacking "I'll get its attention, you guys get the campers to safety." Ben said and they agreed not before Naruto wished his brother good luck.

As they left, ben rushed head first as Diamond Head to the robot and punched it making it stumble a bit. The battle droid saw ben and scanned his whole person spotting the Omnitrix symbol on his chest then it fired a beam from his hand at him sending ben flying back a bit.

Ben got up from the wreckage by slicing his way out and he looked at his hand "Cool." He said then he rushed at the robot trying to give it a punch but it jumped avoiding the blow attempting to land on ben but ben saw this coming and he back flipped out of the way. Ben then got into his Go-ken stance and gave the droid a come hither motion forcing it to shoot a beam at him. Ben ducked the beam redirecting it to a tree causing it to fall directly on an unsuspecting Gwen if Naruto wasn't there to break the three in half with a kick.

Naruto looked at Gwen who was shocked and cupped her cheek "Are you okay?" he asked her. Gwen just nodded in response before Naruto took her to a safer place giving ben the go ahead.

Ben saw this and ducked a claw swipe from the droid before grabbing its hand and morphing his hand into a sword and slicing it off. The droid stumbled back a bit and looked at its destroyed hand before looking back at ben who was looking at it with a smirk. It fired a more powerful beam at ben who placed his arms in front of him catching the attack and redirected the reflecting beam back to it destroying it completely.

"Alright." Gwen cheered amongst the audience.

"Way to go Diamond Head!" Max cheered.

Ben looked at his adoring audience with a smug look and looked at his nails "I think my work here is done." He said before he left the area.

_In the outskirts of space_

"You may go and complete this mission." The master said to the second battle droid from his tube.

The droid then walked to the hatch of the ship and launched itself to earth.

_With the Tennyson's_

The Omnitrix was in time out mode and the Tennyson's were packing up for the night. Max looked at Naruto who saw his gaze and nodded with a sigh.

He walked to his little brother and cousin who were setting up their sleeping bags "Ben, there's something I need to tell you and I guess now is as good a time as any," he looked at a curious Gwen "and I might as well tell you too Gwen."

"What about grandpa?" Ben asked.

"He already knows." Naruto said then pulled the sleeve on his hand revealing his watch to ben and Gwen.

"That's just a watch Naruto, you told me." Ben said. Gwen on the other hand was starting to see similarities between the watch and Ben's Omnitrix.

"It's not a watch Ben, it's a – *CRASH!*" they looked and saw another battle droid a few feet from then.

"Crap, watch is timed out, I can't do anything!" Ben said in panic and Naruto had a serious face walking up to the droid.

"You don't have to." He said to his brother and before Ben could protest, Naruto brought his wrist to his chest pressing the dial on his Omnitrix forcing the faceplate to shift creating a hologram of the different set of aliens in his collection. Naruto selected the one he wanted and slammed the faceplate down in a similar fashion Ben did earlier and a green light surrounded the area. As it was done, they heard a funny voice that sounded a bit like a wrestler.

"Lemmie tell you something you stupid robot," it started "you think you and your buddy can come here and mess with Wrath's family time?" he snarled and smacked his left fist into his right palm "No one messes with the Wrath."

"Is that your brother?" Gwen asked pointing to what they were seeing, Ben just nodded shocked to do anything for what he just saw threw his world for a loop, okay well not really but this is a serious situation.

Standing in front of them was a hulking 9 feet figure. It was an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes that were glowing with rage.

"Roar!" Wrath snarled and rushed to the droid catching its arm that was going in for the swipe before clawing out said arm. Wrath looked at the arm then the droid and smirked then charged again using the machines arm to hit the robot repeatedly.

"Stop hitting yourself." Wrath said each time he was smashing the droid with his arm destroying it pretty easily.

"Wow, your brother really knows how to handle himself." Gwen said shocked at the brutality.

"Don't worry about him, its this form's character trait." Max explained "It seems he's prone to anger and solves it the only way it knows how."

"Its fists?" Ben asked but then noticed something and asked his grandpa "How do you know that, I thought you knew nothing about the watch."

"I helped your brother train." That was all he said to get Ben calming down.

"Looks like he's done." Gwen mused and they saw that as Wrath ripped the head oof the droid before crushing it and jumping of it as it fell to the ground.

Wrath roared in victory before turning to his family and pressing the dial on his chest deactivating the Omnitrix revealing Naruto who was scratching the back of his head at his brother's look that was demanding for answers.

Yup, this was going to be a great summer indeed.

* * *

**A.N I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bitch to write but I had fun. And now, some info on the characters.**

**Ben – Ben is a bit smarter than he is in cannon but as a 10 year old, things happen that brings out his idiocy. With Naruto as a brother, he knows a bit of the martial arts style, the Go-ken but his body wasn't built to withstand extreme conditions like Naruto. He mostly has a curious but calm mind but not up to the standards of his cousin and with Naruto, he will have a better understanding of his aliens.**

**Gwen – Gwen had what you call love at first sight when she saw Naruto. Sometimes, her brain seems to lose its focus when he's close by but she's still smart to make the right choices. I intend to ship Naruto and Gwen you'll have to read to find out when. About her magic control, I'm thinking Naruto will guide her a bit on that, using the theory that Manna and chakra are the same so she might have to do the tree and water walking exercise.**

**Naruto – his chakra system is fixed. How? The Omnitrix absorbed Kurama's essence into it leaving just a bit to help Naruto heal his coils and add to the reserves. But even though it's fixed, he doesn't know that many jutsu. He's basically got the same amount of jutsu as he did on before the first Sasuke retrieval mission (The Rasengan, he took the scroll with him as small payback for what his ex-family did) and he's on his way to creating the wind variant of his Rasengan. As for his involvement in Ben's fights, he will be involved but leave all the transformations for Ben and only help when really needed.**

**Review more for better chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N This is the latest chapter to NTCL. As I stated before, Gwen is too young to start a relationship with Naruto so expect no shipping here, but they are young and curious so something might happen. **

**Also, Naruto as I said before will not be using his Omnitrix as much because he needs to brush up in his Taijutsu and maybe learn some Ninjutsu or improve his Rasengan just to spite his ex-family.**

**Ben's Taijutsu will improve and he won't learn any Ninjutsu and Gwen will learn something similar to Water and Tree walking, similar because her Manna is somewhat similar to Ninjutsu (I think) so she will have better control of her Manna in this series but not as good as she was in alien force and Ultimate Alien.**

**You might see Konoha, you might not see Konoha, all I can say is read on to find out cuz I won't spoil it for you.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

As Naruto explained to Ben about how he got his watch and what the watch was, at first Ben was excited then he was upset that Naruto kept this from him so Naruto cheered him up by helping him figure out how to work his Omnitrix, but not as well as he himself because that would be an unfair advantage and Ben needs the experience to be able to master it as good as him.

He also found out that Gwen was smart for her age almost as smart as he is so he was able to talk about advance mechanics with him and when he spoke about a plasma rifle he built, she was thrilled and practically demanded to show her. It was a weapon that fires highly concentrated lasers and she tested it on a tree that blew up completely. When he went into the inner mechanics for the gun, she was smitten even more and wanted to go out with him but since she was 10, she was too young so they settled to be just friends.

Meanwhile, Ben was on his way to mastering his version of Hot Spot that he decided to name Heat Blast and he was making fine progress for someone who recently got the device but he wasn't able to complete the training as the radio signal picked up a police transmission complaining of a burning house not far from where they currently were so they got in the R.V and left the area to help the police.

* * *

_In the burning house_

* * *

The house inside was burning with an intense heat. Two civilians were trapped underneath a burning house. The roof was about to fall on them but it was caught by a heroic Ben that arrived on time as Heat Blast looking down on his rescue who were looking at him with awe.

"Who are you?" the boy asked being protected by his mother seeing Heat Blast hold on the piles of wood that was about to fall on them.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Ben said then he scorched the wood he was holding before sucking the fire around them creating a path for them to follow once a door was seen. As Ben mentioned the okay, the kid rushed to the door and reached the stair way leading down and out of the house but as they were about to move further, it collapsed freezing them in tracks. Ben looked around and spotted a window "This way!" he said and they were escorted to the window where Ben created a vortex of fire surrounding them, safely transporting them and himself out of the building to safety.

"I'm sure you all want to thank me but really it's all in a day's work for-"Ben spoke to the awed crowd in front of him that is until he saw something that caught his attention "No Way! A gold sumo slammer card!" he exclaimed in awe at the golden cards he saw the boy he saved earlier and immediately went to his side "Where did you get it?" he asked.

"I found it in a box of sumo slammer serials…" The kid said to the fire monster beside him confused as to why it would want one of these.

"Yo Heat Blast! Stop messing around." Naruto said as the Rust bucket pulled up with Max and Gwen in toe "That was a distraction, the robbers are on the run!"

Ben got up "On it!" He said and with arms aimed on the ground, he took flight and followed the R.V as it was on the move leaving a confused group of civilians behind.

Later, they were trailing behind the robber's car with Ben flying above and the R.V directly below him and behind the other car. Ben then flew over to the other car and landed on the roof of it with a thud startling the drivers in it.

"What the hell was that?" Robber one asked his partner who looked outside to see a rust bucket chasing them.

"I don't know man, but there's an R.V chasing us." Robber 2 said to 1.

His partner just sped on trying to lose the van behind them unaware of the fire being above them that is until the roof of the car was ripped open and Robber 2 was dragged off his sit causing his partner to forcibly stop the car sending Ben flying at the unexpected stop crashing hard to the fence in front of him with Robber 2 on his hand.

"Ouch, now that was not what I was going for." Ben said as he got out of the rubble holding the knocked out robber on his hand before setting him down. He heard a click and saw the driver out of the car holding an AK-47 aiming at his face. "You gotta be pretty stupid to think that'll stop me." Ben said and he aimed a small fire at the gun that melted it forcing the robber to drop it on the ground because of the heat. "Now I'm gonna have to ask you to get on your knees with your arms behind your back." And the robber seeing no other alternative just followed the order but then as he got on his knees, he heard a beeping noise over some police sirens and saw a red flash.

"Hey, you're just a kid." The robber said as he saw a de-transformed Ben behind him seemingly ignoring the fact that the Omnitrix disappeared.

Ben got into the Go-ken fighting stance "And I can still whoop your butt." He said to the robber who growled and as he was about to get up and attack the kid, he heard cars pulling over and felt tazed before he was knocked out cold.

"Secure the other one, tie them up and take them to the cars." The chief police said and looked at Ben who sighed in relief "It's safe to go home kid, by the way, love the way you held your own on a superior opponent."

"Thanks." Ben said and with that he went to the corner of the street to enter the R.V with his family waiting for him telling Max to stop at Mega Mart to get some cereal in there.

* * *

_Meanwhile in an Appartement Block_

* * *

CLICK

The door was opened and a person walked inside the appartement pisses that the owner of this appartement hadn't paid his dues that's been over 6 months. As he walked in, the appartement looked creepy filled with animals of different kind all in a protective glass.

"Phew, smells like a zoo in here." The man said as he continued to walk to the person he was looking for that was until he walked into an empty cage that caught his attention. He was examining it until a frog came out of the log that startled him a bit.

As this was going, he didn't notice the shadow that was creeping up behind him until the owner spoke, "How did you get in?" the owner demanded scaring the manager into a mini heart attack.

"Passkey," the manager said fixing his tie "I am still your landlord remember, maybe not since your rent is 6 months past due." He ended.

"All my funds go into my research," the scientist said "Now get out, you're disturbing me" he yelled pointing to the door.

"Looks like you were disturbed long before I got here," the landlord said "Listen doc, you and your furry friends are out on the street unless you pony up the green." He held out his hand hoping that Animo, the resident will pay for it.

"Pony up? Interesting choice of phrases…" Animo said picking up a frog from its habitat "You must be an animal lover, then you're going to love this." He dropped the frog on the floor and went to pick up a helmet with two horns on it, something that caused laughter from his uninvited guest.

"What's that? You a member of the moose lodge or something?" the landlord said.

"This is my transmodulator." Animo explained pointing to the device that was strapped on his chest "Phase 1, it creates and accelerates mutations at the genetic level." He smugly stated and turned the dial on his chest "Observe…"

The device charged up and shot a red beam from each horn aiming for the frog that was in the range of its attack. In a flash of red light, the frog grew nearly reaching the roof of the room, he looked bigger and had two set of eyes, one directly above the other, and a pair of horns on its head. The frog swallowed the landlord in a gulp and Animo couldn't resist,

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, but it sounds like you have you got a frog in the throat, or should I say it's the other way round?" He began to cackle louder as the mutated frog spat the landlord out of his mouth and into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Picking up a bit of an old newspaper clipping, Animo said, "I'm so close to getting what is rightfully mine, all I need is a few lousy components and I'll be able finish my work."

_"So whether your need from hair spray to electronics…!"_ Animo suddenly heard a peppy commercial on the TV, where it explained about the new Mega Mart that opened up. Seeing this, Dr. Animo said, "Ah, just what the doctor ordered…"

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

Naruto, Ben, Gwen and Max were walking in a super store with Max pushing the trolley and Ben looking left and right, excited at the items he was seeing. Ben spotted the aisle he was looking for, the cereal aisle and he then rushed to pick up the first box of Sumo Slammer cereal he found.

"Sumo Slammer cards, Cool!" Ben exclaimed as he saw it on the prize section of the box. He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he saw Max and Gwen were busy looking for food while Naruto was in the electronics section. He looked at his Omnitrix and a plan formed in his head.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was just browsing through the electronics section wondering on how far Ben had progressed in his training. He was impressed at how Ben was able to improvise with Heat Blast and when he mastered how to control his flames, he was proud. Now he was thinking of what alien he should train next and what alien he should unlock as a gift should Ben masher five of his aliens.

_Grey matter? No he doesn't need any familiarization with him. How about Ghost Freak? No, I just get this odd feeling whenever Ben turns into that alien and what was it that Azmuth said about Ectonurites? I'll think about it when I have the time. Now who should I train next…_ he was forced out of thought when Gwen asked his grandfather a question.

"No offence Grandpa, but can we have a normal dinner for once?"

That now got him to remember that he needed to buy some real food and hide it from his grandfather so he went to the pasta section of the store and quickly selected pasta and then trailed off to the canned food section to pick up some spices for the sauce he was going to use. He paid for the item and sealed it in a scroll pocketing it and when he passed the cereal section, he saw Gwen holding a small grey toy that moved on her arms hidden at her back talking to the store manager.

He walked over to them and asked "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," the store manager said "this young lady over here thought that it would be a good idea to open these boxes of cereal spread all over the place." He motioned to the mess around them and Naruto knew instantly it was Ben that did it and sighed.

"I'll handle it from here and pay for the boxes." Naruto said and the manager smiled in appreciation before he left. They heard a beeping noise and Gwen decided it was time to have payback so she let Ben fall to the ground as grey matter.

"Why did you have to do that?" Grey matter asked in a squeaky voice before a bright light occurred and Ben was seen in the place of grey matter holding his injured ass.

"Ben…" Naruto said warning him.

"Sorry, won't happen again, I swear." Ben said knowing that his brother can be scary at times. Naruto sighed and motioned for them to gather the boxes while he went for grandpa.

_Later_

By the cash register, Naruto was just bringing out his wallet irritated that he had to pay for what his idiot of a brother did. Ben was scowling that he didn't get what he wanted and Gwen was beside Naruto annoyed at Ben also. Max was just confused as to how this happened.

As they were about to pay for the items, they started to feel mini quakes and the store started to shake forcing the manager to hide under the table in panic.

CRASH

The wall beside them exploded and as the smoke cleared, it revealed Dr. Animo on hit frog entering the store.

"Whoa…" An awed Ben said while Gwen and Max looked surprised. Naruto, not so much.

Animo ignored them and looked to the electronic section. He jumped down his frog because he found what he wanted and went to claim it but Ben wasn't standing for any of that.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked the Dr. as he stole the items while the rest of his family tried to shut him up.

"Don't be a hero kid," Animo said as he walked to Ben "Just run along and play."

Ben looked at his powered down Omnitrix and on instinct, dodged a tongue sent his way by the frog.

Animo walked to his frog and sat on it but as he was about to make a getaway, he was halted by two mall cops.

"Freeze!" Officer 1 ordered "Get down of that giant… frog and put your hands up."

Animo smirked and hopped over the officers heading to the animal section of the store to find some new experiments as the officer tried to call for backup.

As he reached the aisle he was looking for, Animo turned the dial on his chest and aimed the rays that shot out at the pets, two in particular, a hamster and a bird. Both animals mutated into a bigger nastier version of themselves and Animo ordered them,

"Arise to your full potential my pets…"

_Meanwhile_

Ben and the rest of his family just arrived to see the mutated animals grow big and Ben had to make a comment,

"Whoa, what kind of pet foods are they serving around here?"

"I know I wouldn't want to buy it." Naruto said and Gwen and Max agreed.

"Behold, the genius of Doctor Aloysius James Animo!" he announced to his awed audience "Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve. Mark my words today I'll make history, or should it be _pre_-history."

"Ben?" Gwen asked.

"The Omnitrix is out, I can't help." Ben explained and they all turned to Naruto who was looking at them confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to help?" Ben asked.

"Think of it as experience…" Naruto explained "What would you do if the Omnitrix wasn't available?"

The giant hamster roared at them and they all stepped back along with Naruto who didn't really want to hurt the animals but with the way the hamster has started chasing them, he had to reconsider. It wasn't until he leapt over him and Ben and cornered Max and Gwen that he decided to end it. He spotted a ball and threw it at the hamster telling Ben to take cover.

"Hey ugly, come and get it!" Naruto said as he got into the Go-ken stance giving the hamster a come hither motion to which it obliged by charging angrily at Naruto who were ignoring the yells of Gwen and Max as he waited for the hamster to reach him before he ducked under the charge and gave it a kick on its stomach sending it flying up before he used the shelves as support to help him leap higher than the hamster and unconsciously added his chakra to his leg adding more power to its blow before flipping and giving it a dropkick sending it crashing down heavily to the ground knocking it out completely.

"That, was awesome." Gwen cheered from her spot.

"Thanks for the save kiddo." Max said still reeling from the brief run he had, something that Ben noticed from his spot.

"Are you okay grandpa?" he asked and Max waved his worry away that was until the ground shook signaling the return of Animo who was pissed.

"You fool, you cannot stop me," Animo said "I will turn Washington D.C into Washington B.C!" with that, he got off his frog and leapt on the mutated bird that came to pick him up and they both left the store with the frog following behind.

"You saved the store!" the store manager said coming to see the monsters leave "If there's anything I can do to repay you, anything you want…"

Ben suddenly got a devious idea and smirked "Well…" he would have continued that was until Max dragged him of the store with Gwen and Naruto in toe.

* * *

_On the road_

* * *

The R.V was on the road chasing the giant bird with Animo on top of it with Max behind the wheels trailing the bird.

"Ah, this reminds me of the good old day," Max said to Ben who was at the front seat sulking for his loss of his Sumo Slammer cards "before I retired."

Gwen noticed something wrong here and asked "So what kind of plumber were you?"

Max stuttered a bit and answered "A darn good one."

"Ben, stop sulking in front," Naruto said from the other side of the back seat where Gwen was sitting "you'll get the cards next time."

"Fine." Ben said after he sighed making Naruto sigh in relief until they heard ringing from Gwen's computer.

"Bingo!" Gwen said catching everyone's attention "5 years ago, Animo was a promising researcher in vetinary science, but it turns out, he was mutating animals and when he didn't win some big prize, well..."

"He threw a tantrum like a baby and vowed revenge?" Naruto asked and Gwen nodded.

"Didn't he say he wanted to make pre-history?" Max asked while driving.

"That's it! I know where he's going." Ben exclaimed much to the surprise of Gwen and as he told them his idea, they drove to the one place they knew he would be from what they just realized, _The Natural History Museum._

As they packed the R.V, Ben, Max and Gwen came out of the vehicle rushing inside the museum with Naruto staying behind, something that Gwen noticed.

"Why aren't you coming?" She asked catching the attention of the other two.

"Yeah, we could use the help." Ben said.

"You guys go on, there's something I want to check out first." Naruto said and Ben and Max headed to the door with Gwen waiting behind voicing her curio city.

"What do you want to do that made you stay behind?" she asked.

"Something that I've been working on that I want to give a test run." Naruto said "It's just a prototype though."

"Can I see?" she eagerly asked.

"In due time. Now head in after those two and be careful out there." Naruto said waving off her curiosity. "I don't want to lose one of the first real friends I have."

Here, Gwen blushed and left Naruto to his devices something he was glad for. He went back into the R.V and picked up his bag and brought out a box opening it revealing a Black ninja face Max with red outlines around the edges. He went to the washroom and looked in the mirror seeing himself before putting on the mask over his head. Red seals appeared all over his body and seconds later, he was wearing a full body black ninja spandex that fit him perfectly with red outlines around all the edges of the feet, arms and he had on a red scarf and red martial arts belt on his hips. Only his bright blue eyes could be seen through the eye holes as he was inspecting the suit he made on his own.

"Not bad," Naruto said as he looked himself in the mirror. "Now to take this for a test run." He then brought out three smoke bombs and dropped them on the floor forcing them to explode and as they cleared, he was gone as well.

* * *

_With the others_

* * *

Max, Gwen and Ben were in the museum following the trail of feathers and destruction left by the insane doctor.

"Wow, never thought I'd spend my summer vacation visiting a history museum." Ben said.

"Even a dweeb like you needs to learn a thing or two before school resumes." Gwen insulted causing Ben to pout at the jab.

"Now kids, were not here to argue, were looking for the mad doctor." Max said as the turned into a corner.

"And I think we've found him." Ben said spotting Animo working.

Animo heard the noise and looked up from his work "You're too persistent, I hate persistent." He said before he aimed his rays on the dead bone of a mammoth displayed in the museum "Now time for step two of my plan." He said and activated his transmodulator firing at the bones and before the very eyes of the Tennyson's, the Mammoth was alive with all its flesh intact and it seemed angry if the red eyes on its face was anything to go by.

"Behold the genus that is Animo!" Animo announced before he left the mammoth to deal with these pest.

"Ben…" Gwen said.

"On it." Ben said and he turned into Four arms as he pressed the dial on his chest "Lets wrestle!" he then charged the Mammoth with all his might giving his grandpa and cousin a chance to go after Animo, something they took advantage of.

_With Gwen and Max_

Gwen and Max saw Animo in the dinosaurs section looking at the triceratops bone and before they could stop him, he fired his transmodulator beam at the bones bringing the species back to life and ordering it to attack the Tennyson's along with the bird that just arrived. As Animo saw they were distracted, he fired the beam at the bones of a Tyrannosaurus Rex bringing it back to life before jumping on it.

"No one will stop me from getting what is rightfully mine." He yelled out before he left his pets to deal with the Tennyson's that were doing all they could to evade the monsters in front of them, that is until something was thrown at said Monsters distracting them and a voice spoke out to them.

"Hey ugly, get ready to be Extinct… again!"

When Gwen and Max looked, they saw a figure about the same height as Naruto in a black ninja jumpsuit with a red vertical line along the front of the outfit from its neck to its hip that was wrapped up in a red Gi belt that fit with the outfit. His mask had a vertical red outline from its head to its eyes and he wore a dark red scarf. He was standing on the wall looking down on them but Gwen noticed those eyes that were revealed, probably the only thing revealing about the suit (Those who watch Randy Cunninham: 9th Grade Ninja should know the suit I'm referring to if not, look it on Google). Well that and the suit never hid the hair design and she just put two and two together and smirked.

"Is this the thing you said you were getting out of the R.V?" She asked surprising Max as he had no idea who this person was and wanted in his R.V.

"Of course, only a smart girl like you would be able to realize the boy she has a crush on has a mask." Naruto said causing Gwen to blush.

"I do not have a crush on you." Gwen muttered to herself Naruto chuckled t himself and Max realized who this was.

"Naruto?" He asked.

As Naruto wanted to answer, the wall shook and Naruto saw that the triceratops below him. He looked back to Max "Hold that thought." He then materialized a sword and jumped to the ground a few feet away from the creature before he dashed towards it and jumped to the wall as the dinosaur charged at him. He then readied his sword and jumped from the wall landing in front of the triceratops before his sword started to hum. He closed his eyes in meditation as time slowed down when the triceratops charged at him again. When Naruto opened his eyes, he was behind the triceratops in a burst of speed. As he materialized the sheath, he gave the sword a 540 spin before slowly sheathing it with a cling simultaneously calling out the name of the skill set,

"**Mu Seigen no Ken Seisakujo! (Unlimited Blade Works!)"**

The triceratops burst into tiny pieces as deep slashes appeared all over its body getting rid of it completely. The bird saw this and went to attack Gwen that was currently amazed at what she and her grandpa saw but noticed the bird moments later and picked up a staff before using it to attack the bird.

"He's not the only one with moves you know." Gwen said as the bird retreated briefly before Naruto appeared in front of them.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"How did you do that" Gwen asked wanting to know how to do what he did but as he was about to answer, he had to duck an incoming attack from the bird that was behind him bit that was a mistake as it used its talons to pick up Gwen by her bag before escaping with her. It was at that time Four Arms arrived seeing his cousin being taken hostage and without giving it any thought, he went after the bird leaving Max and Naruto behind.

"So, how did you get the suit?" Max asked his adoptive grandson.

"With minor help from my smart aliens, I managed to build a prototype bio-suit that helps unlock dormant powers if only you wear the mask. It would only accept those with dormant abilities and help them experience what they could do if said skillset is unlocked." Naruto explained.

"So the ninja thing?" Max asked.

"My chakra's all but gone (He doesn't know it's healed yet) but I am the result of two powerful ninja's even though I despise them so very, very much." Naruto said and instantly, he knew who Naruto was referring to.

"Why don't we go help Ben and Gwen?" Max suggested later and Naruto agreed before he pulled of the mask and one seal work later, he was back to his civilian attire.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

Ben was lying in a crater created by his alien form as he failed in catching the bird letting it fly away with his cousin. He got up and out of the crater only to see the R.V stop in front of him with Max looking at him.

"Did someone call for a taxi?" He asked and Ben smiled before he got into the vehicle. They were driving when they heard the cell phone in the R.V ringing.

"Grandpa?" Naruto asked.

"On it." Max replied and moved to where the signal was coming from, _the Washington Monument._

As all three reached their destination, they rushed out of the R.V to see Gwen's cell drop on the ground hearing her screams of terror.

"It's hero time!" Ben said and he dialed up an alien he wanted and moments later, Ben was Stink-fly. He fluttered his wings and took off to save his cousin whose grip slipped but was grateful for the save that was until Ben had to evade the bird heading his way.

"I think I'm gonna puke…" Gwen said from her cousin's back.

"Spew on me and you better learn to fly fast." Stink-fly said as he kept on evading the bird.

Max and Naruto saw the trouble that both were having and Naruto decided.

"I'm helping." He said as he dialed up the alien he wanted, he smacked the face plate on his watch and in a flash of green light later, he was Chitrax. "Gotta run." And with a dash of speed, he ran to the monument.

Ben saw the green light and knew his brother had transformed "You're gonna have to trust me." He said to Gwen who nodded and he was heading to the monument where he saw a blue/black streak running on the walls and as he reached it, he threw Gwen who screamed in terror but was calmed down as the blur caught her and landed her on the ground safely.

"You okay?" Naruto asked and Gwen nodded after muttering her thanks. He looked at Ben who was floating above them "Let's go get Animo." He said and one good luck later, both left to deal with the insane doctor once and for all.

* * *

_With Animo_

* * *

"And here is my Verities award, it was an honor to be nominated with a distinguished group of scientists." Kelly Reeds said chuckling at the last part, which was until a crash was heard followed by a wall coming down. The scientist were granted the strange sight of a green man riding on a T-Rex.

"Kelly! I do believe you have something that is mine…" Animo said before he jumped down and grabbed the award with the speech he prepared "I'd like to thank the committee for this honor…" he then got on his pet dinosaur and moved to attack his former colleague but was stopped as he was punched out of his dinosaur by a blur and his dinosaur was attacked moments after.

Naruto and Ben arrived just in time to stop Animo from attacking a civilian, something that displeased the doctor so he sent his dinosaur to attack them but Naruto told Ben to distract it while he dealt with the doctor.

"What are you?" Animo said scared as Chitrax picked him up from his collar.

"Your one way ticket to defeat." Naruto said before he knocked Animo out and grabbed the transmodulator from his head and crushed it with his hand sending a shockwave of energy around a 250 mile radius. The mutated animals returned to their original form and Animo was captured by the police currently on his way to jail all the way screaming his revenge on the one that stopped him.

Meanwhile, the Tennyson's were driving out of D.C after this adventure they had hoping to take a break for some time.

"I didn't get that Gold Sumo Slammer card but at least I got a souvenir." Ben said holding the crushed transmodulator on his hand before placing it in the box in front of him and his cousin "Plus I guess saving the city it is own reward."

"Don't forget, you and Naruto saved me." Gwen said "Thanks, both of you."

"No problem Gwen." Naruto said from his place beside Max and Ben waved off her thanks as well.

"So Naruto, tell me something," Gwen said "do you have any more inventions? And how does that Bio-Ninja suit work?" here she had to suppress a smirk as she caught Ben's attention and heard Naruto groan.

"Ninja Suit?" Ben asked his brother who had to look back and glare to a smug Gwen before he sighed and explained to his family.

This was going to be a really long summer.

* * *

**A.N I hope you liked this chapter that I had to find time out of my work to complete, and to some of you who think Naruto's names for his aliens are weak, I don't care. They are synonyms of each ability they specialize in or a trait they have.**

**Naruto dooesn't know his core is fixed, thats why he built the suit with the help of some of his smartest aliens. It brings out a dormant ability from a potential user so it will only accept those with hidden or locked abilities granting them the knowledge of their powers like for Naruto, its limited to Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu; for Gwen, its limited to her magic. The suit DOESNT grant you ninja powers just to clearify. It does scan the entire body system of its user to search for their ability.**

**Review and I might find time out of my work for the Next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Thanks to those who were patient with me for this long, I had a project that I handed in on Monday so now I'm a bit free to give you guys the latest chapter of my story, hope you like it because this is the longest chapter I've written in my life.**

**7500 words is long no?**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one.**

**I would like to give credit to SinOfDisaster who pointed me to Trigun: Killing Time, for those who don't know it, look it up on youtube to get a scene of this story.**

**I would also like to thank Leader of Monkey's for helping me proofread this chapter. **

**But enough rambling, Let the story begin!**

* * *

_How did I Get myself into this mess? _Was the thought of one Gwendolyn Tennyson who was currently tied up and gagged in what looked like a cargo hold in a ship if the swaying motion of the thing she was on and the smell of the sea was anything to go on by. She looked on and saw females on the ship in a similar situation and could only think of one thing about it and it wasn't pretty.

She wondered how Naruto and Ben were doing as she was sure Naruto would notice she was missing and Ben would most likely not because of his idiotic short attention span. It was three days after the squabble with Animo in D.C and Naruto was busy training Ben in his alien forms. They were working on XLR8, most times, he and Ben would go on races across the continent to get Ben used to the Kineceleran's speed and she decided that she'd take a stroll. They were a few cities away from D.C and she was bored and wanted to explore the library they had here but when she made a wrong turn, she was trapped and when she wanted to leave, she was cornered and captured.

The men had something like head bands on their arms and said something about a Gatō, something she had a fishy feeling about. She was about to move when the door opened to reveal a man with black hair that reached his shoulder. He had black eyes and that arrogant smirk on his face. On his back was a sword in its sheath over a black short-sleeve shirt and wore blue black trousers and a pair of dark blue sandals. He crouched down at her and sneered picking up her chin with his finger.

"Looks like Gatō's going to have a field time with you guys and I'll be swimming in the best things money could buy once we sell off you sluts." He said and violently dropped let go of her head to hit the solid ground below. He stood up and looked around the room to the women who were cowering at the mere sight of him "We'll be arriving the port soon, so if I were you, I'd put on my best make up to impress your buyers but wait, you can't because your tied up HAHAHAHAHA!" he was chuckled as he left the room and Gwen prayed that someone would come save her from this horror.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

As Gwen was being held hostage, in the office of Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage, he was looking at the ninja team of Team 7 with current team members, Uchiha Sasuke, the last member of the Uchiha clan since his mother was in a coma and the current Rookie of the year; Haruno Sakura, his number one fan girl and Nami Uzumaki-Namikaze, the current heir to the Uzumaki clan and the holder of the Yin part of the Kyubi no Yoko's chakra.

Ever since Naruto left Konoha, word got out on what happened and how he treated his own son. The Daimyo of Fire country heard about it and decided to come to the village to not only give a piece of his mind but also draw back some of the funds handed to Konoha because he was disappointed in how a village would treat the boy and the villagers were not happy when it was announced saying the demon deserved it.

Kushina was only steps away from breaking off their marriage until she was promised a change of behavior from both him and Nami and better ruling of the village from now on and since he said that, the village had changed. Now the villagers were all getting fair treatment and he removed the corrupt civilians from the council and also shot down some store owners that were overpricing his son and replaced them with less competent store owners. He also decided to change up the Academy choriculum, increasing the amount of physical abilities, adding tree and eater walking to the final year of the academy brochure and introducing elemental natures there as well as helping each final year know what their elemental nature is. When he found out that Nami had one for wind and water, he was excited. He knew he would have to now up her training if she wants to be the Hokage of their village and protect it like her father before her and if possible, apologize to her brother for the way she treated him.

Nami was another thing that surprised him with the change of her character but he was willing to bet Kushina's punishment had something to do with it. She was a spoiled brat and it pained him that it took Naruto leaving for him to realize it and he was even more ashamed when he found out he was part of what spoiled her in the first place, that was when Kushina and he decided that she would be leaving on her own for 6 months just to give her a taste of what her life would be like without her parents and he gave his daughter another special assignment, Henge into Naruto and find out what his life was and the villagers that made it unbearable so that he can do something about it.

At first, she refused it but then relented after she was told the reward so she had to Henge into her brother not knowing the disadvantages it would bring to her. Nami's first half of the punishment according to her was unbearable, no body to support you, living on your own after your friends abandon you for the lack of fame, and so on. It was even worse when she had to Henge into Naruto but then she had an epiphany after seeing the way he was treated and decided that from then on, she would change from the better and if she could, apologize to her brother for the way she treated him in the past and had a serious talking to her friends (that had gotten back with her after their release from their parents) about the way they treat her brother.

He himself knew he had a lot of making up to do once Naruto's been returned, besides, that power he used to defeat Kakashi, and the rest of the ANBU, it would be useful in the village so he needed to know where he got that from.

He looked at Sasuke and was disappointed in how he had changed from the sweet little boy they all knew into the arrogant prick before them; ever since the death of his clan and the hospitalization of his mother, he seemed to shut himself up and was on a one way path to revenge that Minato knew won't end well. It also didn't help that he had fan girls that helped boosted his ego too and he had no real idea why the elders placed Sakura on the same team with him.

Now he and the rest of his team were standing before him and Minato started to talk, "Team 7, it is with great honor I assign to you your first C-rank mission. Given your track records on how well you complete the D-ranks assigned to you, I have high expectations that you will complete this mission with the upmost efficiency." He said and the team puffed their chest in pride and the Hokage continued "I think it's time I sent in the mission." He then pressed a button on his desk "Please send in the Guest."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The secretary said from her work space and the door opened to reveal Tazuna, a drunken old man who smelt of liquor and bad breadth.

"What is this, a children's party?" Tazuna insulted as he saw the place reek with children "or more like the meeting of the clowns with the variety of hair colors and style around here." Team 7 started to get pissed off "We have the Duck Butt hair style as if that's not freaky enough then there's the one with the tomato head and the one with the wide forehead that I'm sure inside it is a very tiny brain…"

It took all of the ANBU in the room to hold down a vengeful Nami and Sakura that were calling out for blood at the audacity of this man.

Minato meanwhile sighed at the display that his ninja were showing but he can't blame them after all they are just kids; kids that are made to kill.

"This is Tazuna, the man that you're supposed to escort in this C-rank mission. Your duty is to protect the bridge builder from any outside threats that may interfere with his journey back…" Minato explained.

"But what threats could a bridge builder pose to anyone?" Nami asked.

"Lemmie give you an example," Kakashi said not knowing that he was about to give out the entire mission specks "Say a tyrant took over a small country that runs a shipping industry, said tyrant wouldn't want anything blocking the ships from its paths, ships that carry in them illegal items of course and say someone like Tazuna here were to build a bridge for whatever reason, maybe to allow access for trade to other countries near his village, I don't know," Kakashi explained "The tyrant gets word of this and sends mercenaries to end the life of the builder that wants to block his trading route…" Kakashi explained not taking note of the slight twitching coming from Tazuna as he was giving his example but Minato noticed it.

"Oh I get it," Nami said then looked to Tazuna "looks like we have a mission that needs to be dealt with in the upmost proficiency."

"Hn." Sasuke said not caring for anything else except for power to kill his brother.

"When you put it that way, it does make sense." Sakura said.

"Good, meet me tomorrow at the front gate at exactly 7am." Kakashi said and he left with a Shushin leaving the others in the room to leave the office except Nami who suddenly had a sad expression on her face.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Nami asked in a hopeful tone knowing her father knew who he was referring to.

"I don't know Nami, what are the chances that we'll encounter Naruto in this mission?" Minato asked looking at the only picture they had of Naruto "I just hope he's okay where ever he is."

"I just want to tell him how sorry for how much of a bitch to him I've been but we can all hope." Nami said sighing in the end of that statement wishing she knew where Naruto was so that he could come home and they can be a whole family once more.

Unknown to them, it would be a long day in hell before that happens.

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

"That's it!" Naruto said startling Ben who was browsing through his list of aliens.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked his big brother.

"Gwen hasn't been here all day and it's already dawn. We night time, we need to search for her." Naruto said.

"Who cares, she's just a dweeb that gets on my back." Ben said "She'll be fine; I for one do love the peace and quiet."

Naruto just stared shocked at what his brother was saying, he then slapped his brother on the back of his head _painfully_ hard.

"OW!"

"You idiot, she's your family, and family should always be there for each other." He said "Now turn in to wild mutt so you can track her scent." Naruto walked into the R.V to pick up something of Gwen as Ben transformed and as he got back, he held a pair of her shirt to his face to which ben took a whiff off and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Lead the way." Naruto said and he hoped on Ben's back as they both left to the area Gwen was seen last.

_One journey later_

Ben and Naruto ended in what looked like a narrow alley that can be used to easily mug someone if they aren't careful. Naruto got of Ben and tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his brother's shoulder transforming him back to Ben who looked around.

"This is where her scent is strongest, the rest was just mixed with others." Ben said and looked to his brother who was browsing through his own playlist of Aliens "How are you going to find her with no leads?" he asked.

Naruto got the alien he wanted "With this." He said as he smacked the faceplate and in a flash of green light, he was replaced with a large yellow alien with lines on his body and a copper skin. On his chest where the Omnitrix symbol was seen was a transparent glass 3 times the diameter of the Omnitrix, you could see gears twisting and turning and on his head was a Key that was stable.

"What does this guy do?" Ben asked.

"Chronos is my name and time is my game." Naruto/Chronos (Clock-work.) said in a robotic voice. He then stepped forward and activated its past viewing powers.

To Ben, he was amazed at seeing everything around them rewind to the beginning. At first, he was surprised but then he adapted wanting to know what happened to his cousin.

Naruto was busy rewinding time till he got to where he wanted,

"_Look Gin, the little girly wondered off on her own…" a man said as they cornered Gwen on the alley._

"_Well Haru, what do you suppose we do?" his partner, Gin asked._

"_Well, we could sell her of to Gatō along with the rest." Haru answered his friend easily with a smirk._

"_That's a lovely idea." Gin said and he cracked his hand now facing a quivering Gwen "Now little girl, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" _

"_Don't hurt the merchandise to much Gin, with the way she looks, I recon she would be a knock out when she's older." Haru wisely said and Gin agreed and they both crept to Gwen who was too scared to do anything even though she knew she could beat them up easily._

Here Naruto stopped the transmission and cut it off. He took a deep breath and pressed the dial on the alien turning to his human self. He was taking deep calming breaths and looked to Ben who was confused.

"What just happened?" Ben asked his brother.

"Ben, turn to XLR8 and run to the R.V." Naruto calmly said and Ben wanted to protest this action but Naruto turned to him with a glare and ordered "Now!"

Ben not wanting to be on the receiving end of his brother's rage did as he was told and as he was sure Ben was gone, Naruto walked to the garbage disposal and gave it a metal breaking punch that damaged it. He then closed his eyes and kept taking deep breaths to calm himself down before he opened them and if he were to look closely, he would have noticed that the pupil of his eyes had turn into slits but he was too deep in rage to focus.

He then finally calmed down and turned into Rush before speeding off to the R.V in order to search for who this Gatō is and then make those two idiots pay dearly.

_Later_

Ben was in the R.V thinking on how Naruto was acting lately. He didn't hear the door open and his grandpa walk in.

"Is something the matter?" he heard wen

Max ask.

"Naruto has been acting weird since we found out Gwen's been kidnapped." Ben said, something that caught his grandpa's attention.

"Gwen's been kidnapped?" Max asked and just then Naruto walked in replying his question.

"Yes she has." He said and he got his laptop starting the search for Gatō and where he is "and if anything happens to her, I'm going to destroy him."

Ben and Max knew Naruto wasn't kidding when he said that so they silently prayed for the safety of his cousin/Granddaughter.

* * *

_With Gwen_

* * *

While Naruto was busy searching for Gatō, Gwen was wondering how long it was since she got here. Currently, she was in a room with the same hostages from before and some other that were new to her. She knew that some of them had worse conditions than her because of the way they looked and the defeated look on their faces and this only sparked her decision to leave immodestly but for the life of her, she couldn't get these chains to budge off but she couldn't so she had to sit as one of their watchers walked in and grabbed a struggling hostage with them out of the room to do who knows what with her.

Gwen for the first time in her life had never been so scared for her safety than she was at the moment. As she tried to get off the bindings she wondered if Ben even noticed that she was gone, he probably wouldn't care but she knew that once Naruto knew, he would come to the rescue but that didn't stop her from trying to free herself.

She knew that she had to get out else be treated like an item only meant to be sold, something that didn't seat well in her book.

_Area – Elemental Nations, Location Unknown_

_3 days later_

It's been a week since the mission for team 7 was assigned and things were surprising to say the least. If they knew that Kakashi were this good in predicting possible outcomes in a missions future, their team would have been swimming in higher rank missions or the village would be more prosperous than it was since the Daimyo cut the finding from it.

So far, their mission was to escort the Bridge builder to Nami no Kuni safely, something that they thought was going to be easy that is when the first quarter of the journey was reached and they had to face the illustrious duo that is the Demon Brothers, hiding under a pathetic illusion that only one as useless as Sakura couldn't see.

Later, they interrogated the builder as to why he was being pursued by dangerous shinobi and once they got the answer, they decided, after a vote, to continue on the mission but not before calling back up, something Pakkun was used to do.

As they continued the journey, they encountered Zabuza Momoichi, the demon of the hidden mist, and the battle between Jounin begun, something that was way too intense for them but they knew that their teacher would win and that was proven only after some tag team work between Sasuke and Nami was engaged in order to free Kakashi from the water prison he was trapped in earlier.

The fight was neck and neck with their sensei copying his opponent's move down to every last detail but it was only after Zabuza was placed in an illusion that Kakashi was able to win and just as he was about to end it, a hunter-nin appeared claiming to collecting Zabuza's bounty. It wasn't until after they left that the team realized that they'd been had and just as they were about to go after them, Kakashi collapsed and they took him for medical checkup in the builder's house.

They estimated that it would be one week before Zabuza was able to move on his feet again in the builder's house after they introduced themselves to the rest of Tazuna's family, Inari, his grandson and Tsunami, his daughter.

Right now, Sakura and Tsunami were preparing for dinner once a knock was heard on the door. Tsunami excused herself and went to open the door and she was face to face with the most disturbing specimen of a man the world has to offer.

"What a Youthful evening it is! I am Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey and I along with my team of Youthful Genin are here to assist my Eternal Rival and his team of Genin in this most Youthful C-rank mission." A booming voice that sent chills down the crippled Kakashi's spine said from the door and as he turned, he nearly had a heart attack from who was standing. Sure he had heard the name before but he just wanted to make sure that it was not who he thought it was but he was surely mistaken as he saw the person on the door.

Guy was a tall man that had a bowl head haircut and a wide smile on his face. He had on a green jumpsuit with his head band on his waist and a pair of orange leg warmers on each leg. He also had on the traditional Jounin vest, opened completely.

Behind him where his Genin, the one that stood out the most was his mini-me, a kid that dressed exactly like him except the jacket. The other two were okay in terms of dressing.

The female member of the team was wearing a simple pink Chinese dress with green trousers that showed her figure. She had her hair tied in buns and had a pair of round brown eyes and she had her toolkit strapped on her right leg like most shinobi do and she wore her head band on her head. The other male member of the team was a Hyūga. He had the traditional hair style of the male family along with their white eyes. He had on a brown long-sleeve shirt with straps and a pair of brown shorts. He had his head band strapped to his forehead and wore the normal blue shinobi sandals that all shinobi wore. Trio of Genin were Rock Lee, Ten-Ten Fūjin and Neji Hyūga, the students of his self-appointed eternal rival.

"Of all the people they had to send…" Kakashi muttered but unfortunately, Gai heard and looked over Tsunami's shoulder.

"Hello my Youthful rival, how are you on this glorious evening?!" he greeted earning a wince from how loud he was.

Kakashi just ignored him and started reading his book, something that got twitches on the female's faces before he finally said "Huh, did you say something?"

"Curse you and your hip cool attitude my eternal rival!" Gai said as he started ranting of the unyouthfulness of his rival.

Lee was watching his sensei in awe marveling at how his sensei was but Ten-Ten and Neji just shook their head in annoyance at the display before apologizing for their sensei's act.

"Sorry, our sensei can get eccentric sometimes, I hope it's no bother to you." The female, Ten-Ten said to Tsunami who waved it off.

"No worries, I can deal with it." Tsunami said with a smile.

"Fate decided to let our current mission quickly come to an end in order to help the team of pathetic weaklings currently guarding you." The white-eyed Hyūga said which earned him a smack at the back of his head from his female comrade.

"What Neji is trying to say is that we were sent as back-up to help team 7 in their current mission, hope that we're not imposing too much." Ten-Ten said in place of her teammate and Tsunami had to thank the Gods that there was at least one sane person on the team.

"Please, do come in, we were just preparing for dinner." Tsunami said and she moved herself out of the way and allowed Ten-Ten and her team to enter the house.

The team stepped in after they thanked Tsunami for her hospitality, luckily, Sakura left earlier to go fetch her teammates from their training unknowingly avoiding the weirdness that is Team Gai but Kakashi wasn't so lucky.

_Later_

Sakura, Nami and Sasuke just came back with Sakura dragging the other two from an intense sparring session. Their clothes were messed up to continue so they had to go back to get changed and get something to eat before heading to sleep.

They encountered Team Gai, something that was a weird experience for them especially for Sakura because of the weird boy that declared her love for her and demanded that they go out, something she refuted immodestly because of how ridiculous it sounded. Dejected, the boy decided to try again until his teammates put a stop to it apologizing for his attitude, something Sakura greatly appreciated and once they settled down, they all had dinner and had to turn in for the night but not before meeting the brooding Inari who snapped at the way they were acting, something that Neji didn't appreciate so he decided to give the boy a piece of his mind and comment on how useless he was being at the moment, Lee didn't appreciate the put down so he scolded his teammate while Ten-Ten had to console the young boy.

Seeing the young boy reminded Nami of her older twin brother, that's why she left the room quickly so as to avoid the pain it brought her, and she didn't want her teammates to see her cry. Sasuke also had to leave because of how annoying the brat was being, and seeing Sasuke leave fueled Sakura's desire to leave as well. The others noticed Team 7's eminent departure and decided that it was time to leave for the night so they bid everybody there good night.

_With Nami, the following morning_

Nami was waking up from her sleep in this area that she found, an area filled with white flowers and trees, it was very beautiful to the naked eye at sun rise; she looked to her left and saw a very pretty boy walking into the field with a basket of flowers.

"Good morning." The boy said as he saw the field was occupied already.

"Good Morning, My name is Nami, what's yours?" Nami asked.

"I'm Haku." Haku introduced "What are you doing here early in the morning?" he asked.

"Just needed to cool off from something that depressed me last night." Nami said.

"Are you a shinobi?" Haku asked seeing her headband tied on her head.

"Yup!" She replied cheerfully "I want to be strong to be the Hokage of my village." Nami said.

"Why do you want to be Hokage?" Haku said.

"Because by then, I would have had the power to help look for something…" Nami explained thinking of how her father won't allow her to go on her own to search for her brother, how she was stopped time and time again from leaving.

"Why settle with that?" Haku asked and Nami looked confused "Why not use the power you have to protect those precious to you? That is the way to become strong, because the emotion needed would help strengthen your resolve." Haku explained, Nami just looked dumfounded.

"I never thought of it that way." Nami said as she walked to him and both started to pick herbs.\

During the exercise, they both exposed some of their secrets to each other, comfortable with the setting that was provided and by the time they finished talking, they were done.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to follow it." Nami said as they got up helping Haku prepare to leave.

Haku turned around waving the thanks away but before he made the forth step, he turned around "By the way, I'm a girl." Haku said as 'he' left a dumfounded Nami behind.

_There's no way… _Nami thought as she saw Haku walk with a sway of her hips as if to enforce her point.

That was just borderline creepy.

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

By the time Naruto decided to start searching for Gatō, Ben was secretly twinkling with his Omnitrix, twisting and turning it from side to side trying to find out its secrets. Naruto told ben to leave if he couldn't stay quiet so he did leaving Naruto in peace.

By the time Ben left, Naruto was close to finding about Gatō using his computer, he got the general area on where he should be located because of the businesses he's been doing and his computer pointed out that most trade under his name originated from the Bermuda lake.

As he searched further, he got a satellite view of what was called the Bermuda Triangle, it was surrounded by a strange magnetic field with mythical properties that seemed to cause ships and other vessels disappear.

Naruto closed his computer and thought that he should go inspect it, unaware of the spy that was looking in on him; but he decided to do it in the morning, hoping Gwen will be all right and called Ben back in who had a mysterious grin on his face.

That was the night before.

Currently, Naruto was standing in a port looking at the sea, coordinates of his destination locked in his head. He knew where he was going and didn't like it one bit, that's why he left before ben woke up because the place he was currently heading off to was really dangerous for him.

He was dressed in brown long-sleeve pants and a black short-sleeve shirt with an orange short-sleeve jacket with a hood over it; he also wore a pair of white and orange sneakers. He brought his wrist to his chest revealing his Omnitrix scrolling through the alien he wanted and once he picked it, he slammed it down and in a flash of green light, he was Rush, the Kiniceleran. He put on his visor and dashed across the sea, running to his destination as quick as he can.

Not a minute later, a green flash was seen and Ben who was Grey Matter Before was now XLR8, his own Kiniceleran. He put on his own Visor and said to himself,

"If you think I can let you get away that easy, think again." He said and in a dash of speed, XLR8 followed his big brother's trail wanting to see what he was hiding from him and planning on having a little fun as well.

* * *

_Area – Elemental Nations, Location, Bermuda Triangle_

* * *

_3 days after Naruto's search_

* * *

Chirping Birds were heard in the background stopping most fights as they turned to see Zabuza held, trapped by dogs locking his four limbs looking at an angry Kakashi as he was holding his hand to his chest and what surprised the viewers was the blue visible chakra that was being seen on it.

Team Kakashi and Team Gai was currently fighting on the bridge with team Zabuza, current members, Zabuza, The Kiri Hunter Nin, and a boy that could grow bones from his body, a really hard combination. The current formation was Nami and Sasuke Vs the Hunter-nin (Ninjutsu/Taijutsu battle), Lee and Neji Vs the Bone boy (Taijutsu battle) while the rest Guard the Bridge builder.

What surprised them a bit was the sudden appearance of Kisame, Something Gai took care of while Kakashi had to face Zabuza again. Like before, the fight was intense but in the end, Kakashi had the upper hand, and was about to give the final strike to the trapped Zabuza by shoving his fist on his chest, that is until the bone boy, tired from his battle with Lee and Neji intercepted the blow, taking it instead, something that shocked the people in the area.

As Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza again, he heard clapping and they all turned to see a smirking Gatō walk with his cane and an army of about 500 mercs behind him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Baby Demon too weak to deal with his job." Gatō said.

"Gatō." Zabuza growled.

"Look kid, it seems that business has become demanding so I decided to cut my losses," Gatō said "But look on the bright side, I was never going to pay you."

"What Kind of bright side is that?" Ten-Ten asked from her position guarding Tazuna.

Gatō shrugged "You're right, it was a bright side for me, not for you." He said and he waved to the people behind him "Get rid of them now that they're too tired to defend themselves." He ordered after examining the exhausted sensei's and Genin in front of him.

The Mercs agreed to the order moving in to attack the Ninja who were too weak to defend themselves right now but as they were about to advance further, they heard the sound of footsteps along the bridge, followed by what sounded like iron scraping metal and it was then they heard the creepiest song of their life.

"_Youthful Slaughter, Youthful Slaughter, I won't leave a single man alive. La de da de die, Genocide. La de da de dud, an ocean of blood, let us begin the killing time." _The Voice said and this had certain reactions from the listeners.

Gai and Lee were screaming about youth.

Sakura, Tazuna, Gatō and the Mercs were scared.

Ten-Ten and Nami (who just knocked out Haku and exited from the ice dome) were confused.

Sasuke and Neji were scowling at the pathetic attempt to scare them.

Zabuza was grinning at the song and knew he'd get along with the owner of the voice quite well.

Kakashi just ignored it but he knew he heard that song before just couldn't place out where.

They were looking to the source of the singing and saw a silhouette of a humanoid creature and once the shadow got closer and closer, Kakashi's eyes widened in recognition of the diamond shaped figure.

"N-Naruto?" He tentatively asked catching the attention of Nami who was confused as she didn't see her brother any there.

Naruto/Rhombi stopped walking and started a sprint along the bridge, his two hands shape-shifting into blades heading for the mercs with only one goal in mind since he'd seen the state of this city as he inspected it as Chitrax, kill all the mercs in front of him until Gatō was left; and thus the blood bath started.

The audience except for Zabuza turned green at seeing so many kills in one place, slices all over and large diamonds encasing their victims preventing any harm from escaping. Gatō saw this and started to stealthily escape from here as quietly as he could unfortunately, once he got into his speed boat, a fish like creature grabbed him just as Naruto/Rhombi finished the last of the mercs.

"Where do you think you're going?" the fishlike creature asked the shaking man in front of him seemingly ignoring the fact that his brother just killed all those mercs.

"Please let me go, I'll give you anything." Gatō stuttered out in fear of being killed by this monster.

The fish-humanoid thought about it, "Nah." He said and threw the midget to Rhombi who was walking towards their direction with a scowl on his face as he caught the midget then in a flash of green light, he was Uzumaki Naruto who proceeded to pop out an unsheathed sword surprising those who knew that he couldn't use skills like that.

"N-Niisan?" Nami stuttered in hope as she saw her big brother for the first time in 4 years.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"Gai-sensei, isn't that Naruto-kun?" Lee asked his sensei.

"I see that the flames of youth have guided him well." Gai said impressed at how strong his one time student (if he could call him that) was alive as well.

"I thought he didn't have chakra, like Lee." Ten-Ten said, confused about the whole ordeal.

"How did he get that power?" Sasuke stuttered to himself.

_This is my one chance to capture him and bring him back to the Hokage _Kakashi thought "I want everyone to surround him and capture him at all cost." Kakashi ordered "Be careful, he was able to take down 4 ANBU, me and the forth Hokage at the age of 9."

"If he was able to do that then how are we supposed to beat him?" Ten-Ten asked.

"That's an order." Kakashi said and they all got up and moved to where Naruto was as he threw the scared body of Gatō away.

Naruto was about to scold Ben for disobeying his orders that is until he heard a voice that made him scowl.

"Naruto Uzumaki, by order of the Forth Hokage leaf village, you are under arrest." The voice said "Surrender peacefully or we'll resort to force."

Naruto looked at his little brother "I was going to scold you for disobeying me but it looks like when we get home, I'll have to think of another punishment." He said then he turned to the leaf,

"If you think you can beat my little brother, then I'll come, if not, then this is good bye." Naruto said. Then he turned into Chitrax and in a burst of speed, he left the area leaving Ben to fight them.

"So all we have to do is beat this fish thing?" Ten-Ten asked unfortunately, Ben heard the insult and was offended.

"Hey! I'm a 10 year old kid." He said transforming back to Ben surprising the audience.

"This is useless, I have better things to do than-

"**Konoha Senp****ū**!"

Suddenly, Sasuke was sent spiraling upwards before he was given a drop kick slamming him to the ground, hard.

Ben landed and fixed his clothes before taking the Go-ken stance "So, whose next?" he asked with a smirk seeing the scared look on some of their faces.

"Gai, d-did you teach him?" Kakashi asked.

Gai rubbed his chin in thought "Hmm, young boy, did you say the Naruto-kun is your big brother?" he asked Ben who nodded. Gai snapped his fingers in realization "Oh how Youthful!"

Kakashi looked at Gai who elaborated further "I gave Naruto a scroll on the 8-gates and the Go-ken on his 9th birthday, so it stands to reason that he passed on some of my teachings to this young boy."

"So you're the one that taught my brother?" Ben asked and by this time, Nami snapped.

"He isn't your brother, he's mine!" She yelled. Who does this brat think he is to claim what was hers from the start.

"Sorry, I don't speak harpy, could you repeat that?" Ben said cleaning his ear.

If anything, this made Nami even more upset that she started to unconsciously draw on the fox's chakra little by little.

"Hmm, I like this brat." Zabuza said "He handled the Uchiha kid easily, and if he did that to the so called 'Rookie of the year, I wonder what he'll do to the rest."

Unfortunately, nobody heard Zabuza. He used this given opportunity to go and pick up the knocked out body of Haku before vanishing with a water Shushin leaving the leaf to their business.

"This is worthless, unfortunately the Uchiha was too weak to escape his fate of being too weak to defeat a 10 year old, but fate is on my side tonight." Neji said with a serious expression.

"Okay you know what, screw this." Ben said and he picked the alien he wanted from his watch as the faceplate rose and slammed the face plate down and a minute later, he was Heat blast "I'm really miffed about being treated like I'm weak," he then created fireballs on his hands "let's see how weak I am after this."

And with that, the battle between Ben and the Ninja had begun.

* * *

_With Gwen_

* * *

Gwen was tired, hungry and helpless as she was the only one in the room that hadn't been raped, something she was glad of when she figured out what they were doing to the women in the room who were to powerless to stop their assailants.

So far, she'd eaten once and it's been 6 days since she left according to the conversation she overheard. Just as she was about to get some sleep, the door slammed open and in walked the two thugs that kidnapped her.

They looked around the room and smirked at the defeated women until the first spoke "Looks like we've broken all of them Haru."

"I don't think so Gin." Haru said as he spotted Gwen who started to shake as they started to make their way towards her with that sick look in their eyes "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think she's a little young." Gin said "But we could train her to be our personal slut by the time she gets old."

"Complete Brainwashing." Haru agreed as he bent down and picked up Gwen's face and caressed her cheek.

"Why don't we just give her a little of what's to come?" Gin said and as they were about to pick up the shivering Gwen, the wall behind them exploded and a cat-like human stood in place of the wall.

Gwen sighed in relief as she saw that Naruto came to save her, she even started to cry a bit because of what she was about to experience had he not arrived.

Naruto on his end had no time to share Gwen's sentiments so he quickly took care of the thugs that kidnapped her in a burst of speed, followed by freeing the captured ladies before he walked to Gwen and freed her.

Just as he was about to pick her up, he clung to him like he was her lifeline and started to sob uncontrollably. Naruto/Chitrax just knelt down and hugged her back.

They were like that for a while until Gwen exhausted herself from crying and fell asleep in Naruto's chest, he used that opportunity to pick her up bridal style and bring her close to his chest, something she snuggled into and in a burst of speed, he left the building heading to Ben's general location.

Moments later, he arrived and saw that Ben was just facing Gai as XLR8 who was excited because this boy was able to take out every other person here. Just as he was about to attack the green clad sensei, Ben heard a voice,

"Ben, I've got her, it's time to go." He turned around and saw that his brother had Gwen in his hand and turned back to Gai.

"Sorry to have to cut this short but I got a plane to catch." He said as Naruto left, he gave Gai a clawed salute "Gotta run." He followed after Naruto with a burst of speed trailing side by side with him.

"When we get to Max, you're going to be in so much trouble." Naruto said as he saw XLR8 running beside him.

"But I helped take down the bad guys…" Ben whined.

"I don't care." Naruto said "You decided to obey my order, something I can't tolerate from you."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because I promised mom and dad that I'll take care of you, something that you should appreciate greatly." Naruto explained.

"Speaking of mom and dad, that red headed Girl said that you were her brother," Ben said, confused "care to explain that?" he asked.

Naruto sighed as he continued to run knowing that it was going to be a long run to the R.V but hey, at least, Gwen was safe.

* * *

**A.N Not to confuse anybody, but I'm using the Bermuda Triangle as the continent where the Elemental Nations is held, there is a Time difference between there and the rest of the world where three days in there is one day outside, so 2 days outside the Triangle is a week there. Now as to why the Elemental Nations is so backwards even if their time difference isn't that much, think of the Field surrounding it; that field is what is the problem, it's mythical properties is what created the chakra around the area, something the people live off on and without the chakra surrounding it, a century later, the entire population of the Nations die. Chakra also doesn't work well with modern technology of earth, but they do with other world tech or tech developed INSIDE the triangle. I hope this clears up some issues.**

**Looks like Gwen just got introduced to the ugly side of life, I wonder how she'll be acting now that she nearly experienced what most women fear, and Naruto being there will help her ease out of this traumatic experience easily strengthening their bond and increasing Gwen's attraction towards Naruto.**

**For those who noticed, yes Ben unlocked the Master control to his Omnitrix, something that his brother noticed and will take care of easily as punishment.**

**You also got to see what happened to Konoha since Naruto left and as you saw, I made Minato out to be a Hokage, not a power hungry tyrant and we all know how a real Hokage is to act, I also made Nami change from the spoilt brat she was to an acceptable Ninja of the leaf and as for the rest, well, you can see what happened to them.**

**This is Uzumaki-Son Naruto signing off with a final message;**

**More Reviews = Faster Updates.**

**Rhombi – Diamond Head.**

**Chronos – Clock Work.**

**Chitrax – Fast Track.**

**Rush – XLR8.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N I'd like to thank SinOfDisaster for helping me BETA this work, I hope you all like it though. To those that don't know, I have a Naruto/One Piece crossover posted on my profile, tell me what you think about it, and the next update for that won't happen for some time.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

It was 4 weeks since the day Gwen was kidnapped and both Naruto and Ben met with the Konoha shinobi. Ben was persistent on having him tell them who that wired red haired girl was and why they were after him.

Naruto as a compensation asked ben to bring up his left hand and he'll answer, something that he did immediately but it was too late for him to change his mind once he figured out what his brother wanted since Naruto already grabbed it and completely shut down the master control of his Omnitrix; it was only then Naruto proceeded to tell Ben about his life in Konoha and about his twin sister and since Gwen was clinging next to him afraid to be too far away from Naruto, she was listening in as well.

As he told his story, Ben and Gwen listened intensively wanting to know about his past, but as he was saying more and more, they were disappointed at how it ended with Gwen hugging a depressed Naruto and Ben not knowing what to do promised to be there for his big brother but at least they knew not to trust those Ninjas.

Enough about the depressing stuff, Naruto decided to continue teaching Ben on how to control one of his aliens but as thanks for helping him with the Konoha flunkies, he unlocked an alien for ben that he took an instant liking to, Ben called the alien Feedback, an alien that could do almost anything with electrical energy, be it absorption, redirection, flight, Enhanced speed (electrical based), Enhanced strength (Electrical based). Ben really liked this alien especially when he fought against Naruto's Bio Shock, a Yeti with Lightening based attacks.

Ben was really improving with his aliens, something that made Naruto happy; so far, he mastered XLR8, Heat Blast, Grey Matter, Feed Back, Rip Jaws and Wild Mutt. The aliens unaccounted for were Upgrade, Ghost Freak, Four Arms, Diamond Head, and Stink Fly and Naruto decided that it was time to train with Stink Fly, and currently, He, Gwen (Who was still clinging to him) and Max were in the R.V driving through the Desert while Stink Fly was flying directly above them.

"So where to next Grandpa?" Naruto asked.

"I thought it will do you wonders to visit my older sister, Vera." Max said to the kids who were suddenly irritated for no reason.

"Aunt Vera?" Naruto asked dreading this visit already despite not knowing who she was.

"The only reason I know I'm going to like this visit is because of the teasing Ben's going to get from her pinch of doom." Gwen said.

Naruto was still confused as to who Vera was but he decided that he had to see her before he started to judge character because judging someone based on relation isn't worth the trouble for him.

"So where are we going?" a squeaky voice asked from above them.

"Vera's." was the reply from the R.V, and as Ben heard that, he whined in annoyance at being reminded of her.

This visit better be interesting or he'd leave immediately.

* * *

_Undisclosed Location_

* * *

In a room, 9 holographic figures came to view each unable to be made out because of the uniqueness the hologram had to offer when one accomplished the requirements needed for this technique.

"We have gathered here today to share our findings concerning our current targets, so far, we have yet to know the location of some but others were fairly easy, like we can deduct that the Nanabi resides in Taki, the Ichibi in Suna and the Sanibi is currently fighting a war in Kiri. Speak your piece concerning your observation." The one that sounded like the leader spoke.

"The Rokubi and Gobi were very hard to locate, **but we managed to track them **the Rokubi is currently hiding in the mountains near Iwa **while the Gobi is currently hiding somewhere only a select few know in Kiri, but with our spying, we can capture him while he's busy blowing those useless bubbles of his.**" White/Black Zetsu said.

"Thank you Zetsu, Anyone else?" The leader asked.

"The yang of the 9 tails has been found." Itachi said "If only for a little while before he was lost again."

"Where did you find him?" the female of the group asked.

"He was at Nami no Kuni," The hologram of Kisame spoke "I managed to spot him after my fight with Taijutsu specialist, Might Guy."

"It seems that the 9 tails has evaded us yet again." The leader said.

"Why don't we just kidnap the fucking shit's brat of a sister?" an image holding a scythe asked.

"Because you idiot, she is heavily protected by her village being the Hokage's daughter, I thought that serving that useless God would grant you a brain." The image to his left said.

"Hey you asshole, don't you dare insult Jashin-sama!" the image from before said.

"Hidan! Kakuzu! Stop bickering like children, it is unbefitting for you." The leader said "But what Kakuzu said does bring merit, we need to be stronger before we can start our operation." He then looked around the room "In three years, we start the extraction of the Jinchiruki while evaluating their skills and progress as shinobi. Failure is unacceptable."

"Hai." Everybody said.

* * *

_Konoha, 4 weeks after wave_

* * *

Ever since the wave mission, Nami had been in a depressed mode, and once her father tried to get information out of her, he was ignored so he had to get from his one time student, Kakashi.

Shock was the expression on his face as Kakashi told him what happened during the mission and as he went to the part where they met Naruto and it was pointed out that he had a little brother, Minato now saw the reason why his daughter was depressed; his son all but abandoned his family, but who could blame him, after the way he was treated, Minato was surprised that he didn't leave quicker. Still, he was impressed with how Kakashi handled the situation nicely, that is until he got to the part where Naruto appeared.

He decided to leave Naruto alone for now as they had more pressing issues to deal with.

_With Ino_

Ino as of lately was a depressed girl, why? Because of one reason, Naruto. Yes she was aware that she was his first friend and Vice versa, they were very comfortable around each other that is until Naruto had to go and tell her his full name, something that made her ignore him once she knew who his family was. Till this day, she regretted making that decision because it was part of what drove Naruto away and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Just as she was about to continue sulking, the door to her flower shop opened and in walked the one that shattered her friendship and possible boyfriend in Naruto; a small part of her despises Nami for that and it still does, but the rest ignored it willing to be her friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"My mission to Nami no Kuni 4 weeks ago." Nami replied.

"Why, what happened?" She asked Nami who just stood and relaxed on the counter.

"I met Naruto, well, if you call that a meeting." Nami explained.

"You met Naruto and didn't tell me?" Ino demanded/asked.

"You never asked," Nami said "Anyways, as it turns out, he all but cut ties with his family here since he has a younger brother that has the same powers as he does, and I'm quite sure that the family has treated him better than we ever did."

"Well, I say that you deserve it, because of what he had to experience when he was younger." Ino said ignoring the fact that that statement caused a sting of regret to her friend's heart "next time you'll know not to ignore any member of your family again but I don't know how that feels since I'm an only child."

"You know that you also added to the hurt that was already in Naruto's heart." Nami said.

"I know and I regret it terribly, I couldn't help but think that if we continued our friendship, could we be something more?" Ino asked.

"Any ways, what are your plans?" Nami asked her friend after deciding to change the topic.

"I want to get strong enough to be able to face Naruto on my own since I heard that he fought 4 ANBU and the Hokage and won." Ino said.

"I still don't know how he did that at the age of 9 but yeah, I want to do the same thing so and we know that by then, we would be able to apologize for the way he was treated." Nami said.

Both could only hope in what the future could bring, wishing that it will go well for them and their family.

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

"Max!" A voice said and they turned to see Aunt Vera walking to them.

"Vera!" Max greeted as he walked and gave his sister a warm hug.

"I can't believe you're finally here." Vera said as she hugged her Grandchildren but as she saw Naruto, she was confused and looked to Max to explain.

"This is Naruto, he's Ben's big brother who was in school by the time they visited you last so I thought it might be nice for him to finally meet you." Max explained to his older sister.

"Isn't that lovely, I didn't know Ben had an older brother." Vera said as she went to hug Naruto and pinched both his cheeks "Hello I'm Vera, it's lovely to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Naruto said as he was released from the death pinch of Vera.

"Come on in, I can't wait to chew the fat with all of you." Vera said as she invited them all into her house unaware of her neighbor watching her from his window blinds.

SNIFF

"Ugh, why do old people's houses always smell like somebody's cooking socks?" Ben asked after he whiffed the insides of his auntie's house that is until Naruto smacked the back of his head.

"Manners." Naruto chided to his subdued little brother much to Gwen's delight and Vera's approval.

_Later_

"Vera, this is delicious, what are these brown chunks in the mold?" Max asked as he complemented his sister's wonderful cooking, well in his books at least.

"Pork chops," A happy Vera answered glad that someone liked her cooking "and the white parts are flowers." She said.

And that was all Ben needed to stop himself from eating that is until a conversation between he and his Aunty started.

"So Benjamin, what have you been up to this summer?" Vera asked her nephew who was poking the food in his tray.

"Kicking alien butt…" Ben replied to his Aunty.

"Oh you…" Vera chuckled and waved it off as if it were a joke, that is until Gwen got her attention by asking about the birds in the shelf and making weird noises with her Aunty further increasing Ben's decision to leave the area so he excused himself and went to the bathroom just as Naruto entered the room and sat on his seat.

_With Ben_

As he closed the bathroom door, Ben was panting in fright, "I gotta get out of here." He said then he grinned as he remembered the watch on his hand, he pressed both dials and a flash of green light later, Ghost Freak was standing in his place.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Naruto and Max were in the living room with Vera as she was presenting her sea shells to them; Gwen herself was too excited at what she was seeing.

"And this one is a Valet Tianna, Can you hear the ocean?" Vera asked as she gave Gwen a sea shell.

Gwen placed the open end of the shell in her ear trying to listen to the ocean as her aunt advised but she heard something else,

"_Loser, loser!"_ the voice from the shell said in a creepy tone that startled Gwen a bit, especially the chuckles that followed after but then she saw the shady outline of her cousin as one of his aliens.

"_Ben?" _she hissed, loud enough to catch Naruto's attention, who just snuck out of the living room.

"_See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya."_ Ghost Freak said as Gwen was looking at him fading through the wall leaving an annoyed Gwen in the company of her Aunt and Grandpa.

* * *

_With Ben_

* * *

As Ben faded out of the house, he was looking around the estate he was in "there has to be something fun to do around here." He said and he spotted a golf cart not long after. "Sweet."

Ben then turned invisible as he was driving in the golf cart spooking the citizens around him. As he was driving, his nose caught an intoxicating smell and proceeded to check what it was unaware of the figure trailing him.

He snuck up on a window blind spying a freshly baked apple pie cooling off, but as he was about to take a taste of the sweetness of the first fresh meal he'd had in months, he spotted an old lady through the window trying to kill a fly with a swatter. As it stuck on the ceiling, the old lady dropped the swatter on the ground and jumped on the celling, stuck on it with her four limbs and chomped the fly.

"Ninja old people." A surprised Ben said then he quickly left the area but unfortunately bumped into another figure that seemed to be using his intangibility as well.

"And where do you think you're going?" A raspy cold voice asked and Ben saw an alien that was half human, half insect, he had a red body with black and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light red torso and large green eyes; He also had three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Ben would have attacked this alien had it not been for the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Naruto?" he asked.

"I asked you a question." His older brother said, arms folded over his chest, but as Ghost Freak was about to answer, he spotted an old man in a golf cart with a rug in the boot driving by, heading for a puddle of water that he could just drive across, but instead, he avoided it as quickly as he could, even avoided the sprinkles that were followed after.

"Did you see that?" Ben asked as he flew past his brother to follow the old man, Naruto's eyes followed his brother as he was moving before he sighed and spread his red wings to fly after his brother, both still intangible to the naked eye.

Ben followed the old man to what looked like a gate with Naruto hot on his trails. He saw the old man enter through the gate as it was opened and he followed. As he was about to follow the old man as the old man pushed away a garbage bin that was hiding a set of floor doors underneath, his Omnitrix symbol started to beep, something that Naruto noticed as he was inspecting what the old man was doing. Naruto quickly grabbed his brother and pulled him out of sight of the old man just before he (Ben) flashed back to his human form.

"You know, if you hadn't taken off the master control a month ago, I would have seen what he was up to." A disappointed ben said as he placed his hands in his pockets pouting.

"Don't think you're getting off the hook Ben, you still have to answer as to why you left the house rudely." Naruto said.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what's this one's name?" Ben said as he was inspecting the moth like alien trying to divert his brother's attention.

"Although this adds nothing to our current conversation, I his name is Big Chill, I decided to change it from Siberian because Siberian sounded unintimidating." Naruto said and Ben agreed with him before Naruto had to pick him up and fly both of them to their auntie's house for some rest and an explanation that Ben seemed to be avoiding.

* * *

_With Gwen_

* * *

Gwen Tennyson was interested in something and when she is interested in something, anything trying to divert her attention would fail. Today, she wanted to find out something; was she special? Did she have any hidden abilities? How was she going to find out? By Naruto's mask. From his explanation, the mask is supposed to know when one has a special genetic trait in them; it does that by scanning one's D.N.A on its current wearer. If it comes out positive, it activates and becomes a full body suit based on what ability the current wearer has and each person could be different or the same.

Ever since a month ago, Gwen was self-cautious around others that are not Naruto. She would feel uncomfortable should she be with anyone else alone, that's why she stuck with him whenever he was close by. But she decided that in other to be free of mind, she needed to learn how to defend herself more than she could, that's why she needed to go to the R.V to look for the mask, something she was currently gazing at.

As she was about to put it on, she heard Ben complaining and looked outside to see a moth-like alien carrying her idiot of a cousin and once she knew it was Naruto, she placed everything of his back to how it was vowing to herself that should she have the chance, she would find out for sure. She calmly left the R.V to her auntie's house because it was getting late, and she wanted to sleep in a comfy bed.

* * *

_In the house_

* * *

"Grandpa, Gwen!" A voice yelled as he arrived the kitchen and both individuals looked to see ben rushing to them with a moth-like alien that later de-transformed to Naruto.

"Your aunt Vera's in bed." Max said.

"Seriously?" Ben asked. "It's like only six 30 in the afternoon, never mind. Listen, this whole place is creepier than I thought, first, this old lady scales up a wall and munches a fly, then that weird next door neighbor is an E.T or something with a face at the back of his head and-"

"Ben you snuck out, Aunt Vera was hurt." Gwen said scolding her cousin.

"Eh, she'll forget it, she's old." Ben waved off "Okay, I say I go four arms and check out Marty's apartment."

"Maybe we should do some investigating…" Naruto reasoned.

"But you stay as you are." Max completed "We old folks don't forget as much as you think." Max said before winking at Ben and leaving the room.

"Ever since you've had that watch you're like a magnet for weirdness." Gwen insulted.

"Shut up dweeb." Ben said before heading inside to sleep leaving Naruto and Gwen alone.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he walked to Gwen and put his hand on her shoulder.

Gwen being as smart as she is knew what he was talking about "A little bit," she relied and moved closer to him "I still feel uncomfortable around others that aren't you since the incident." She said looking down at her feet.

Naruto hugged her close to his chest to calm her down "Take it easy all right, if you need help just call and I'll be there." Naruto declared making Gwen to blush against his chest. She pulled back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him and Naruto smiled back at his friend before they both retired to the night unaware of each other's intentions.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

It was early in the night where the creak of a door was heard and footsteps followed moments after. Naruto was inspecting the neighbor's house for anything that was out of place and saw it to be empty.

"Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary." Naruto said as he was in the living room "Except shouldn't someone like him be at home sleeping?" he mused.

He then moved around inspecting everything in here.

"Something feels different…" he said finally noticing and he looked down on the wooden floor seeing that an area was cleaner than the rest and the area seemed to be underneath a table.

"I'm guessing that the carpet was supposed to be here." Naruto thought aloud and rubbed his chin "I wonder why he was taking it down the cellar door." He then activated his Omnitrix and turned into Big Chill; using his intangibility he flew out of the house and went to the cellar doors and entered them wanting to find out what was in there. He knew that it shouldn't border him but hey, he liked a good mystery every now and then.

_With Gwen_

When Gwen was out of bed, she had to make sure that no one heard her footsteps as she quietly left the house to enter the R.V.

She reached under the bunk beds and retrieved a box that held the mask she was looking for. She opened the box and saw the mask and took it.

"I know that it's against every moral code in my body to steal but I have to find out…" Gwen said and she put it on over her head expecting something to happen.

She looked and still saw her normal clothes were on her "Well this was a waste of time." She said but as she was about to take it off, seals appeared all over her and before she knew it, she was wearing a full black body suit that had violet outlines. On her chest, lines appeared and a purple scarf that was made out to be a cape appeared on her neck.

"What is this?" She stuttered out and she looked at her hand as they had some sort of energy surrounding them, blue in color. She smirked,

"Looks like Ben and Naruto aren't the only one with powers, but now I have to find out what I can do and maybe where this generic trait originated from."

As she said that, information was downloaded into her head.

_Name: Gwendolyn Tennyson_

_Age: 11_

_Occupation: Student_

_Species: ¼ Anodite, ¾ Human_

_Antidote: __Anodite are beings of life energy, most commonly known as__Mana__. The entire body of an Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed Mana; a deep-dark purple color and long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. The color of their Mana is bright/light blue and many different shades of pink, magenta and fuchsia and/with occasional shades of violet-purple mixed together. They are free spirited race and don't take life seriously as most humans do. They are one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy if angered, tread carefully if you are unlucky enough to meet one._

"So awesome." Gwen said in awe of her new found abilities. She was eager to test them but decided against it, so she quickly took off the mask and returned it to its rightful place and went to bed knowing that she was strong enough to beat her stupid cousin and his stupid watch. Though she couldn't help but wonder who she got the ¼ part of the generic trait from.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

* * *

"Prune juice, prune juice and oh what a surprise, more prune juice." Ben said as he was inspecting what was in the fridge. He closed it and looked at his cousin who just took a glass of water "why does it seem like old people were always old?" ben asked his cousin.

"Good morning Aunt Vera." Gwen said as she greeted her aunty that just walked in the house with a strange look on her face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine." Her aunty replied as she reached to squeeze a frightening Ben who just later accepted it. While Gwen walked to her aunt with a tray.

"I made you some coffee Aunt Vera." She said but then slipped a bit and the tray dropped to the ground breaking the glass and spilling the water and coffee on the ground, something that Vera reacted harshly to.

She did a full split as the coffee was moving towards her "Clean it up, clean it up right now!" She ordered her nephews rather harshly, something that startled Gwen as she apologized and cleaned the spill.

Vera jumped down and looked to the open room "Where's your Grandfather?" She asked her niece and nephew.

"Early morning run." A voice replied and she turned to see Naruto leaning on the door with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"Ok, now behave yourselves." She said and she walked out of the room.

"That's not Vera." Naruto said after moments of silence startling Ben and Gwen.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Did you not notice the way she spoke?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you mention it, it did lack that certain cheerfulness to it." Gwen pointed out. Ben agreed with her in that issue.

"She's one of whatever's possessing these old people." Ben said and Gwen was confused.

"Ben thinks that someone or something has been possessing these old people since we got here." Naruto elaborated.

"Well, are we going to find out what it is?" Gwen asked Naruto.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto replied.

They all left the house wanting to find out what was wrong with this estate.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

BOOM

"Lemmie tell you something you disgusting aliens that smells as bad as my little brother's socks," A voice said as a car that was heading towards the three was destroyed by a punch "either you tell Wrath where you are holding the retiree's or Wrath will destroy you!" Wrath said.

Ben and Gwen that were standing behind the alien were suddenly glad that Naruto was with them because he had better control over his Omnitrix than Ben did. Though Gwen did chuckle a bit.

"I'll never get tired of seeing this alien." She said.

"My socks don't smell that bad." Ben muttered.

"Roar!" the alien snarled as they took the form of their Grandpa slowly creeping towards them that is until he was punched. Wrath then jumped to where he saw two cars and grabbed them, lifted and slammed both on the incoming threat.

That didn't do anything to quell them however as the aliens just regenerated and started to advance towards him again.

"You're brothers in trouble." Gwen called out to her cousin.

"On it." He said and in a flash of green light, Wild Mutt was in Ben's place.

Wrath must have heard the Omnitrix being used, so he turned and saw Wild Mutt was about to help him.

"Lemmie tell you something Wild Mutt," Naruto said "you take Gwendolyn Tennyson down that cellar."

"Roar!" Wild Mutt protested but Wrath wasn't having any of it.

"Now!"

Wild Mutt was subdued and Gwen led him to the cellar door. He used his head to push the garbage away and she opened the doors.

He picked her up and dropped to the bottom of the hole that they were in. they saw a path and he followed it with Gwen on his back until they reached a two-way intersection. They took the one on the left and Wild Mutt was moving as fast as he can to what his scent picked up.

Wild Mutt transformed back into Ben after they crashed through a wall.

"Hey doofus, what do I look like, a crash test dummy?" Gwen asked as she was wiping herself clean.

"I don't know what it is but wild mutt picked up something in here." Ben said looking down the tunnel they were in and both he and Gwen walked there.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, they saw an alien spaceship with green pods surrounding them.

"It's like everyone in retirement village has been podded up." Gwen said as she saw the pods and walked towards it.

"Grandpa!" Ben exclaimed as he saw his grandfather in the pod in front of him. Ben quickly freed his grandfather who was waking up from the temporary stasis he was placed in.

"Ugh, I was going out for a walk and then, I don't know what happened." Max said as he tried to get his bearings with his grandkids.

Ben was about to go free the other people of the village but a voice stopped him in his tracks "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ben looked and saw three retiree's walking towards him but he knew that they were aliens "Well you're not me." He said and he started to back pad towards the wall with his grandfather and cousin.

"Not yet I'm not." Another voice said and all three aliens reviled their true form.

The Tennyson's were trapped like cornered rats that is until Gwen touched the wall and a door revealed itself, all three of them ran inside and saw more pods.

"They found it, we can't let them out." An alien said.

"Get the pods on board Now!" the leader ordered.

Ben heard a beep and saw that his Omnitrix was activated. He selected the alien he wanted "You guys really burn me up." He said and he slammed the face plate and one green light later, he was Heat Blast. "Now I'm going to return the favor."

Heat Blast fired a fireball at the alien expecting to see results that will be in their favor but the results weren't expected.

The three aliens morphed into one big alien, more powerful than before "You just made a big mistake," it said "We live for the heat, why do you think we came to the desert in the summer?"

Ben wasn't using his head when he went to punch the alien, that's why he was easily smacked around and tossed to the side.

"Hey ugly, cool off." A cold voice said and before the monster knew it, he was frozen in solid ice, never to be heard from again.

"Ugh what happened?" Heat Blast asked as he was getting up from being trashed.

"I saved your butt, that's what." A voice said and Heat Blast looked up to see big chill looking down on him with an impassive look on his face. "Let's get rid of these pods and destroy the ship." Big Chill ordered and Heat Blast agreed.

They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

"Don't be strangers." Vera said as she was hugging her brother goodbye.

"We won't" Max said as he hugged her and then left to the R.V. Gwen walked after and said her goodbyes along with Naruto.

When it came to Ben's turn, "I'm sorry Ben if there wasn't enough excitement here for you." Vera apologized.

"Actually, it turned out better than I thought." Ben said honestly.

"I'm glad." Vera said hugging her nephew "Have fun on the road, and keep up the good work dealing with all those aliens."

"I will." Ben said as he hugged his auntie and left to the R.V. and with that, all four left Aunt Vera standing in front of her house hoping to get more adventures in the days to come.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Haku, are you sure that you have their location?" a voice asked his partner.

"Hai Zabuza-sama, but they aren't stable." Haku said to her master whose face was revealed in the dark.

"Well, I don't like to owe a thing to anybody, so we better get moving in order to catch up with our target." Zabuza said.

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku responded and they both left in their respective Shushin to catch up with a certain R.V that they have been tailing for quite some time.

What do these two want with the Tennyson's?

* * *

**A.N That's chapter Five folks, I hope you like it. Now a small note.**

**It's really fun to write Wrath's personality, I just personally like him, it takes me a great deal of effort not to add Wrath in every chapter, so you can imagine the joy I had writing him, even if the scene is small.**

**Gwen knows that she's magical, but she doesn't know how to call up that power and if she asks Naruto for help, he would know that she touched his stuff, something he doesn't like. She is also a bit defensive to those that aren't Naruto, yes she's defensive even around Ben and Max but can you blame her? She was captured and nearly rapped so expect a small change in her Psyche.**

**Naruto will eventually teach her how to defend herself but it won't happen for another two chapters, so you have to be patient for that and Ben is mastering all his aliens. I unlocked Feed Back for Ben because I like that alien, also, it was the right age for him to be unlocked but he won't get addicted to Feed Back like a drug.**

**Akatsuki will be after Naruto as well in three years, why? They need to be certain about their kills so they have to up their skills up to the point that the eventual Jinchiruki fight will be mostly one-sided.**

**I also decided that Gwen and Ben will be 11 years old in this series because that corresponds more to what I have planned.**

**More Reviews = New chapter.**

**Bio Shock – Shocksquash.**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter to come out, I would like to thank my friends, SinOfDisaster and Leader Of Monkey's for the BETA and to those who don't know, I would recommend reading Leader Of Monkey's 'Rolling With the Gods', a Naruto and Bleach cross that's unique in its own way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copy written characters here, they are owned by their respective authors, staling them will place me in jail.**

* * *

_"Three children, two with similar abilities, and one with a unique spark will save the world from a war that will be of epic proportions, one that ninja cannot equate to. This is the new prophecy, one that is likely to change the balance of the universe." _– the elder sage said.

So here, we see a gloomy Jiriaya walking to the gates of Konoha with a heavy heart, knowing not how to relate this news to his student, Minato Namikaze and the rest of his family. This change could mean many things and so far, he could come up with different translations to the prophecy.

His answer, a prophecy should never be interfered with in any way, or form, because some could be self-fulfilling, you just don't know which.

As he was walking on the streets of Konoha, an ANBU agent appeared in front of him.

"Jiraiya-sama, the Hokage has been waiting for you." The ANBU said.

"Tell Minato that I'll be there." Jiraiya said. The ANBU nodded and left via Shunshin and Jiraiya continued moments later.

_In Minato's office_

Minato was pondering what to do with the situation concerning Nami's last C-rank mission when all of a sudden, he picked up a sudden increase in the air pressure confirming the use of a Shunshin.

"How was your trip sensei?" Minato asked his sensei as he appeared in the office.

"Minato, there's something I have to tell you." Jiraiya said and then he laid down the new prophecy to his student who had his head in his hands the moment he heard it.

"I think I know who the prophecy is referring to." Minato said.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked, "We have to know so that I can find a way to turn it to Konoha's favor."

Minato just looked at his sensei, "I don't think we can." He said, "Because one of the most likely candidates is Naruto, and the other one is probably his brother."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato then explained Nami's mission to Jiraiya who had a thoughtful look on his face the whole time.

As Jiraiya was thinking how this could play into his hands even though he knew that prophecies weren't meant to be played with, Minato was thinking about the last prophecy and why Jiraiya was so interested in it before.

it was like the prophecy said that without him, the world would be lost and it was at that moment that something sparked in Minato, all the interest in him before he himself was informed of the first prophecy then his sudden interest in his child, Nami, it was then Minato realized something, "You want to use the prophecy to stroke your ego more than it already is…"

Jiraiya was surprised at that utterance from Minato, "Minato, you know me, I would never-."

"Except when it comes to the ladies, when they hear that it was you who trained the prophecy child, they will be throwing themselves at you." Minato said, his eyes wide, "That's why you took interest in me and that's why you told me to ignore my son, because you have an ego bigger than your pedophile of a team mate."

"Minato, this is getting-."

"Get out right now before I tell Kushina what I just found out and set her on you." Minato whispered, looking at his hands that were shaking and Jiraiya couldn't leave any sooner.

"What am I going to do?" Minato sighed as he looked at his window to the village below, thinking how ignorant these people were

_With Jiraiya_

"Damn it, he's starting to find out…" Jiriaya mumbled to himself as he appeared a few blocks away from the hot springs, "I think a good memory charm will sway his mind a bit, but that will have to wait, now time to find me some ladies hehehe." Jiraiya said as he started a perverted giggle and went to the hot spring for his latest scope not noticing the shadow that vanished moments later.

Things were starting to get serious in the Elemental Nations with most of its citizens ignorant of the plans ahead.

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

"He and I are training. That's more important than what you have planned." Ben's voice started as he was arguing with his cousin.

"But you've had him all your life. I think it will be good for him not to hang out with such a doofus because you'd probably bother him." Gwen retorted.

"I've had him since I was 6 years old, and since I've had him first, he's mine." Ben argued in return.

And this was the scene Max and Naruto walked into. It's been two weeks since their break at Aunt Vera's house, and since then, everything had been quiet and boring. The Tennyson's decided to take a 3 day break in New York in a very expensive hotel that Naruto and Max had to pull stops to get. Gwen wanted to tell Naruto something but Ben was too eager to start his training on the next alien but luckily for Naruto and Max, they left as the argument started but unluckily for them, they were back before it ended.

Naruto and Max were snapped out of their thoughts when a slap was heard and Gwen ran from the scene sobbing. Naruto excused himself from his grandfather and went after Gwen while Max stayed with Ben who was holding his cheek with a confused expression on his face.

_With Naruto _

Naruto spotted Gwen sitting down by a lake looking at her hands. She heard footsteps and she turned around to see that it was Naruto coming. She hid her face in her knees as he drew closer and sat beside her.

"Whatcha upset about?" Naruto asked.

"Ben, that's what." Gwen said.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, shifting close to her, his hand over her shoulder making her lean her head on his shoulder. She started to explain how Ben was being childish and unfair and started to say what she had planned for the day for both of them. Naruto listened with open ears as a solution started to form in his head.

"I have an idea." The blond boy said and by the silence, he took it as a cue to continue, "Why don't I just spend the day with you?" He asked her, something that took her by surprise, "I mean it would be a perfect chance to get to properly know you, you could almost consider this a date."

Really?" Gwen mumbled in her shirt, a blush adorning her features as Naruto nodded affirmatively, something that brightened her day, but then she had a question, "But what about Ben?"

"Well, I'm sure he can handle himself for one day without me." Naruto said and he got up helping Gwen up as well, "Come on, I'm sure that there are places you want to go to here in New York." As soon as he said that, Gwen was hugging Naruto's entire left hand on her developing breasts, something that Naruto noticed but didn't comment about it.

"There are places I do want to go and you're coming with me, now that you've made this suggestion, you won't be left out of my sights." Gwen declared and they both started walking to where she wanted to go around here.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

A couple was walking passed the golden gate bridge ignoring the shadow that was following them all the way.

"So how'd you enjoy our date?" The male asked his girlfriend.

"It was nice. I did like iRobot really much." The girl said.

"Gotta love Will Smith, he's an awesome actor." The man said but as he was about to continue, he bumbled into someone, "Sorry about that, I didn't watch where I was going." The man said as he tried to help the man that was on the ground that had a cloak over him.

"Feed me…" The cloaked man said.

"Excuse me?" The girl blinked.

"Feed me…" The cloaked man repeated cryptically.

"I'm sorry; I don't have any food to give you." The male said apologetically, "Come on Suzy, let's get outta here." The man told his girlfriend.

"I'm with you all the way Harry." Susan said and as they both turned around to leave, they were petrified on the spot.

"I must feed." The man said as he moved closer to the couple. He touched the girl and inhaled. The frozen girl glowed before the glow was sucked into the arm of the cloaked man that was behind her. Moments later, she turned into dust and was blown away by the wind. The same process was done to her companion and he turned to dust moments later and the cloaked figure suddenly dropped to the ground on his knees sobbing for what he'd just did.

Who was this man and what was his goal?

* * *

_With Ben_

* * *

Ben left the R.V after a heated discussion with his grandfather. He didn't know what he said to Gwen that made her cry… okay, maybe he did bring up the case of her being useless enough to be captured more than a month ago but how was he supposed to know that that was a touchy matter around her? Sure he noticed that Gwen had been acting weird around anyone that wasn't his brother, and she'd been clingy towards him lately but that was it! He was just eager to test out his aliens with Naruto like he always does even though he had been spending a lot of time with his brother as of late.

"An arcade? Sweet." Ben said as he spotted the arcade. He rushed inside forgetting what he was thinking of and also missing both Naruto and Gwen passing by the arcade on their way to their 'date'.

_In the Arcade _

"Game over? But it just started." Ben said and he saw an attendant who he complained to but he was ignored, "This place is a rip off you know that?"

"You're right, the games here stink." A voice said from behind him and he turned to see a boy as young as him leaning on one of the game consoles.

"Yeah, but not as bad as his breathe." Ben mocked and both he and the teen laughed at the joke.

"You're funny, here, you owe me one." The boy said and he placed his hand on one of the arcade games and siphoned the energy out of it releasing the tokens trapped in them.

Ben had never seen so many tokens before in one place before. So gratefully, he thanked his friend. Funny, he hadn't really had any of those since the summer started; well, except for his brother and family but they didn't count. Besides, he was sure Naruto was angry at him for what he did to Gwen.

"Thanks," Ben said, "I'm Ben."

"And I'm Kevin." Kevin introduced himself with his long black hair that fell to his shoulders and onyx colored eyes hiding a hint of mischievousness in them. His skin was pale as his attire consisted of a tattered tank top with a skull head printed on the front of the top, blue cargo shorts reaching his knees, black boots with white laces, and two black bracelets were on his wrists.

Kevin gave off the aura of a delinquent-boy.

"Wanna play some air hockey?" Ben asked but as Kevin was about to accept, he spotted a group of boys he had been sort of avoiding heading his way.

"Nah, gotta bail." Kevin said and he waved good bye to Ben before he left with the group of boys following him but not before bumping into Ben who looked offended.

"Long time no see," Said the leader of the group as they cornered Kevin, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home to recharge your batteries?" Another boy jeered behind Kevin, causing laughter to erupt among the group.

Ben was about to charge in and help Kevin but he thought about the cons of that action, so he settled for hiding and using his Omnitrix transforming into XLR8.

"Trick or treat." Ben said to the startled the group before he used his speed to get rid of the boys surrounding Kevin.

XLR8 waved to Kevin before he left the arcade. Later, Ben was seen standing outside as Kevin came rushing out of the doors of the arcade.

"Did you see what that speed guy did to those losers?" Kevin asked Ben who shrugged in response.

"He said his name was XLR8, and that he was just passing by." Ben explained casually.

"So, he's a goody two shoes hero?" Kevin asked, something that slightly offended Ben.

"You could say that." Ben said.

"Cool." Kevin said, "Hey, want a tour in New York City?" He asked Ben who accepted the offer and both left the arcade moments later.

* * *

_With Naruto and Gwen_

* * *

"_Local authorities are still on the lookout for missing couples, Harry Evans and Susan Bones, they were last reported to be seen coming out of time square_…" A news reporter's voice rang out from the direction of the wide screen Television built to stand on top of a four story building

"Hmm." Naruto thought, rubbing his chin and looking at the screen displaying the news report.

"What?" A voice asked and he saw Gwen walking with two cones of cotton candy offering one to Naruto who accepted it appreciatively.

"There's been a case of missing people lately in New York, something about this screams supernatural." Naruto said as he was walking next to Gwen.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Gwen asked, dreading the answer.

"Nothing as of yet." Naruto replied much to the relief of Gwen. He then grabbed her free hand, "So what ride do you want to go to next?"

"How about the Ferris Wheel ride?" Gwen suggested, pointing to the giant pinwheel in the amusement park they were currently in.

"I'm really glad I chose to spend time with you." Naruto said and Gwen blushed, something that she'd been doing a lot lately.

"You're not upset about Ben?" Gwen asked as they started walking to the Ferris wheel.

"No, not really, I could tell you needed the companionship at the moment, and Ben needed to cool down." Naruto told her.

"So you wouldn't have come with me if Ben didn't did what he did?" a dejected Gwen said.

"I'm sure I would have gone with you on this sooner or later, I just didn't count on sooner," Naruto confessed leisurely as they waited on the line for the ride. They waited for their carriage to arrive before they entered the opened door.

"So what do you suppose 'this' is?" Gwen asked with quotations on this.

"It could be a date." Naruto mused and was amused as Gwen decided to duck her head.

"Why would you want to date me?" Gwen asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?" Naruto mumbled as he placed a shoulder near Gwen who accepted and leaned in to it and rested on him as the ride started to rise up, "And to answer the question, only an idiot wouldn't want to date someone as gorgeous as you."

"I'm not that pretty." Gwen mumbled into his shirt.

"Then I think we have different definitions of pretty," Naruto said, moving his free index finger with a grin on his face.

"What's yours?" Gwen whispered, wanting to hear his definition while leaning further into him.

"It'd be someone who isn't afraid to express themselves or hide their beauty, someone who's smart and honest, as well as honorable, and someone like you." Naruto's admittance came with a cheeky wink and a huge grin at the red haired girl.

Gwen just looked at him and before Naruto knew what was going on, he was tackled into a kiss from the red headed 11 year old, a sloppy one.

It took a while before Naruto responded and guided her through it and kissed her properly before coming to a pause catching their breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"A kiss." Gwen replied.

"Aren't you a bit young to be thinking of that?" Naruto asked, squinting his eyes, causing Gwen to giggle cutely before smirking.

"I didn't hear you complaining." She said and as she was about to move in for another, the cart they were in was violently shaking.

Naruto had to hold Gwen tight to keep her safe while the roof of the cart opened. They were brought into the view point of a black haired brown eyed man who wore a full body purple jumpsuit. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck and wore a pair of dark purple boots.

"Are you supposed to be some kind of villain?" Naruto asked with a glare at the creepy man.

The man ignored him and levitated a screaming Gwen towards him.

"Hey, let her go!" Naruto shouted from inside the cart but the cart was violently thrown to the side with Naruto in it.

The man just disappeared with Gwen at the same time Naruto transformed into Big Chill. Big Chill didn't have time to go after them because the cart was heading for a lady and her baby so he flew and caught it before he dropped it on the ground and took off to the area he'd last saw Gwen.

"Who was that guy and what did he want with Gwen?" Big Chill asked before he used his intangibility and flew to the R.V hoping that he could track Gwen down with the new phone he got her.

* * *

With Gwen

* * *

_Why does this keep happening to me_? Gwen asked herself as she was trapped in a tube that was connected to what looked like a container but what does it contain?

She looked at the man that'd kidnapped her and was wondering what he was doing with that super computer in front of him. He looked to be pressing some buttons and mumbling to himself.

He finally turned around walking to the tube and Gwen noticed that he was a bit older than before.

"Once upon a time there was a researcher wanting to know everything that there is about magic," He started, "He searched high and low for everything he wanted to know and as luck would have it, he managed to find a tomb of a very powerful sorcerer. He was curious so he decided to take a look at the tomb and was reading out the contents of it not knowing he was activating a curse. And now because of that mistake, he had to kill to survive."

"What does this have to do with anythi-." Gwen tried to say but was interrupted by the man who ignored her.

"His first victim was his wife and son, he immediately regretted it and tried to quell the hunger, but the longer he held back, the harder it became to control the impulses and the consequence, he ages quicker. It was then he decided that he would have to absorb the life force of anybody he comes across until he's full, not only that, but also to possibly find someone with a really strong life energy that could help heal and cancel out the curse and as luck would have it, recently, he sensed the activation of a certain spark that's very rare to find and thus his quest to find this source and drain the energy so that he can live a happy and peaceful life. He may mourn the loss of his child and Wife, but I'm telling you this because I want you to know why I'm doing this, and that I don't like doing this just for the fun of it."

"But why would you be interested in me?" Gwen tried to ask but was disgusted by the sudden aging of the man in front of her.

"Enough questions, time to begin the procedure." The man said and with that, he left to the super computer and turned on the switch starting to drain the life force from a struggling Gwen. The man just silenced the tube hoping not to hear her screams because that would just fuel his guilt.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Naruto was on his computer with come cords connected to his phone, he called Gwen and it rang.

"_Hello?"_

"Gwen is that you?" Naruto asked by the receiver.

"_Naruto? Naruto you have to get here quick, this man is trying to kill me!" Gwen's panicked voice said on the other line._

"Try to stay calm Gwen, right now, I'm tracking you using a more advanced version of the Sting Ray the police officers use right now." Naruto said.

"_How on earth did you get your hands on a Sting Ray?" Gwen asked_

"I built it, Genius aliens remember? Besides I knew that I would need it sooner or later so I decided why not sooner" Naruto said.

"_Ha-ha very funny genius."_

"Look, I need you to describe to me where you are." Naruto said.

"_I'm in a tube that's connected to some sort of container, I'm also in a room, a basement I think because of the stairs and there's a Super Computer here in front of me and that man is working on it."_

"Well that won't do any good because every house has a basement here and it would take time to manually search the pla- hold on… there! I got your location," Naruto said as he got an area in his tracker "Gwen, hold on, I'm coming for you; after all, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girl be taken as a hostage?"

"_B-boyfriend?" _

"Unless you want to settle for something else." Naruto said as he left the R.V he was currently in.

"_Don't you have to formally ask me first before you can be my boyfriend?" _

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked getting ready to leave the R.V.

"_Of Course but we are young at the moment so expect nothing short of cuddling and kissing." _

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said as he left the R.V "I'm on my way Gwen, can you hold out and wait for me?" Naruto asked.

"_I'll try but at the rate this thing is going, you better be here quick."_

"I will, I promise." Naruto said and with a flash of green light, he turned into Big Chill and flew away from the R.V just missing Max as he went in to pick up something from it before returning to the hotel they currently are staying at.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Check mate." A voice said.

"Damn, 200 years and I still can't beat you." Another voice whined as he lost. The owner then snapped his fingers and the chess boards rearranged themselves "Want another round?"

"No, no my friend, I think I'm done with chess for the day." The first voice said as he got up from the table and walked towards a window "I think it's time to see the progress of our little experiment."

As he said that, a sudden rush of information was downloaded into his brain and as he blinked, it stopped the process.

"Excellent." The man said as he now knew what had been going on "I must say, I am impressed with how far these humans have evolved."

"Talking to yourself again Hades." His friend said as he walked to stand by the window as well.

"Well Poseidon, I think it's time we started to get back into shape don't you think?" Hades said with a smile and an aura of flames surrounding his person.

"I wouldn't have put it any better myself." Poseidon said with a bluish aura surrounding his own person as they both looked at the hologram of earth in front of them as they were sailing somewhere away from the SOL cosmos.

* * *

_With Ben in an underground Subway_

* * *

Ben and Kevin just arrived a frequently used subway for both cargo and passenger trains. So far, they've had a bit of an adventure for example, out running the FBI after they tried to rob a game factory for sumo slammer games, Ben was hesitant in trusting Kevin with the secret to his Omnitrix but he had to in order to help a friend though Ben had wondered why Naruto never did seem to look for him, he will deal with that later though.

While Ben was thinking, Kevin spotted a light on a support beam that was not high enough for him to reach. He looked at his friend "Give me a boost, time to recharge." Kevin said and Ben helped him to the light, oh and did he forget to mention, Kevin was like an energy sponge according to him (Kevin), he could drain power from anything and redirect it to anyone and anything he wanted that was why he was on a streak on his own.

Kevin was done draining the light for its energy and went to the tracks of the subway, he used the power he had drained in order to help him switch the tracks because it was too hard to pull on its own.

"What are we doing?" Ben asked.

"A cargo train loaded with cash comes down this track," Kevin explained "So when it crashes into the oncoming passenger train, Boom, instant jack pot."

"Innocents will die." Ben tried to explain to his friend.

"No pain, no gain." Kevin said.

"You can't do this." Ben said as he got up on Kevin's face.

"Sure we can, I just switched the tracks." Kevin explained.

"I mean I'm not gonna let you do this."

"We shook, that means were partners."

"No. This is going way too far." Ben said

"Then try and stop me, watch boy." Kevin said.

Kevin charged his energy and Ben saw that a hand to hand fight will be a mistake so he settled for fighting fire with fire.

"Aw men, I was going for feedback." A dejected Heat Blast said as he was in the place of Ben after Ben transformed.

Kevin knew that he wasn't going to win in a direct fight now, so he did the only thing that came to mind, he went to the power console of the switch and drained all the energy indirectly draining the energy of the entire lighting system of the station.

Heat Blast was like a beacon of light in the dark but to find Kevin when he blended in with the environment was difficult, that was until Kevin took him by surprise and jumped on his back placing his hand on the Omnitrix symbol and started to syphon energy from it like he did the console.

Kevin was screaming in pain and was struggling on his 'friends' back until he was thrown off and because he didn't get enough energy, ¼ of his person was now that of a Pyronyte, like from his chest to his head also covering his right hand.

Kevin looked at his new form and smirked before launching a fire blast at Heat Blast. "I absorb energy remember?" Kevin said to the downed Heat Blast.

"You don't have to do this." Ben/Heat Blast said to his one-time friend but as he was about to grab Kevin, he was evaded and Kevin launched a blast at his back forcing him to the ground again.

"Its time I got what's coming to me." Kevin said as he walked to the downed Pyronyte that was Heat Blast "No body's calling me freak anymore."

Ben was about to attack him until he heard the train horn for both the passanger and cargo train approaching. He launched a blast at the switch switching the tracks to its original position before using the distraction to leave Kevin as he was wallowing in his anger.

"Forget the money," Kevin said as he saw the trains leave "Time to get some priceless revenge." And with that he left the subway station back to his former hangout to meet some 'old friends'.

* * *

_Back with Gwen_

* * *

Gwen was starting to feel weaker and weaker as her life force was being drained. She was lucky that the man from before wasn't here but that didn't change the situation she was in right now. How she wished Naruto was here to save her from this mess then they could continue the date they were having before this whole situation started.

"I still can't believe that he's my boyfriend." She said as she was laying down on the ground "I should try to call him to know where he is." She said but as she was about to call him, the super computer was turned off and the draining seized.

"What the-"

"Didn't think I'd let you die now did you?" a voice said and in front of her appeared the red and black moth that was Big Chill and she knew whom it was in the disguise.

"Naruto!" she yelled in excitement and relief seeing her savior here.

Big Chill inhaled and exhailed a large blast of flames that froze the tube she was in. "Brace yourself." Big Chill said before be smashed the frozen tube with his hands and created a path for Gwen to walk free, something she took advantage of by squeezing the life out of him.

As he was about to leave with her, a voice froze both in their tracks.

"If you think I'm letting you leave here alive, then you have another thing coming." The voice said and they turned and saw the man that captured Gwen standing in front of her with a new outfit. In its place was a dark red long-sleeve shirt with some designs on the front and most likely the back, along with a pair of dark red pants. His feet were bandaged from his ankle to his toe and his arms were bandaged as well from his elbow to his fingers but not covering them making them somewhat fingerless. He wore a dark red belt on his hip that matched his clothes and a black trench coat with the collars raised up covering half of his face.

The man looked at Big Chill and Gwen before he raised his right hand and froze them on the air as they tried to move. He walked to the container and saw it was 70% full.

"Strange," he mummured "for the container to be nearly full yet the victim doesn't look fazed at all could only mean I picked the right choice." He said to himself but Gwen and Naruto could hear him "No matter, with this, I have more than enough power to last me a century." He then levitated the container to himself before he started the draining process unintentionally freeing Naruto and Gwen from their temporary petrification.

"What is he doing?" Big Chill asked Gwen who was trying to get her bearings from the violent fall that just occurred.

"He's syphoning my energy that was trapped in the container." Gwen said but as Big Chill was about to attack the man Gwen held him back "I think I know why he does what he was doing."

As Gwen began to tell Big Chill the tale of the man in front of them, the man was almost done draining the energy.

The man could feel himself getting stronger and stronger as he drained more energy, you could see it in the back ground as an aura of power started to surround him. He started to have a violet glow around him that was steadily increasing.

Big Chill seemed to notice the rise in power because the lights began to misbehave. He looked back to Gwen "I can't let him get any more powerful Gwen." Big Chill said and as he was about to launch an attack on his would be enemy, it was too late, because the entire house exploded with power and Big Chill had to form a protective layer of ice around Gwen to shield her from the debris of the explosion.

"Crap." Was Big Chill's only word as he saw the figure that emerged from the smoke.

"You may call me BloodStone." The man now known as BloodStone introduced as he floated from the hole he created. His trench coat was bellowing in the wind as he radiated an aura of absolute power that seemed to scare Big Chill a bit.

"Not a bad super villain name if I do say so myself." Big Chill said as he looked at his first personal villain. "But the jig is up."

"No, no." BloodStone said "There is no jig at all, just me having absolute power over everything." He was obviously corrupted with power as Big Chill summarized. "I grow bored of this though, all this draining energy from people just to survive because of a curse, it was so annoying."

"What are you-" Big Chill was silenced with a wave of the hand.

"Time to test out my new ability." BloodStone said and with that, he levitated above the city and froze every moving object with a flick of his hand. "Excellent." He said then he lifted up a car with a family inside, before he threw it aside, hard.

Big Chill saw this and flew after the car. He landed on a building and turned into the electric Yeti known as Bio Shock. He then jumped and caught the car as it was heading his way before landing on the ground and safely dropping it looking at the scared family.

"You drive safely now ya hear?" Bio Shock said in the native Canadian assent he was known for. He then jumped back to where the villain and charged up an attack unknown to his opponent.

"Do you know the electric dance?" Bio Shock asked.

"The what?" BloodStone asked with a question of his own.

"It goes like this." Bio Shock said and then he started to do a break dance that looked utterly ridiculous to everyone watching the scene and that includes the audience that arrived in the scene wanting to know what was wrong.

"Please stop." Gwen murmured as she hid her face in her hand and shook her head.

It seemed that Bio Shock was done with the dance as he ended it with a spin and pointed his finger at BloodStone who didn't expect the attack so he took the full blunt of it.

As he was done screaming from the sudden attack, Bio Shock asked "So how did you find that meal? Because I usually find mine, Electrifying…"

Somewhere in Konoha, a grown man and his clone felt something in their spines and had to stop their ridiculous training screaming something about Youthfullness, another part of Konoha, a blonde haired man has the need to kill something right now and back in New York, there was a cricket chirping in the background that was filled with silence.

BloodStone stopped screaming and curved his hand together charging an attack "I think it's time to end this farce." He said.

"Hmm, if you think I'd let you attack innocents, then you seriously have lost it." Bio Shock said as he charged his own arrack trough his hand and mouth.

Bio Shock launched his attack the same time as bloodstone and the two beams clashed at each other.

"What's this, I'm losing?" BloodStone asked himself as his attack was pushed back easily _must be because I need to train myself in this new abilities, they do seem to have potential_ he thought but was interrupted as his beam was completely pushed back before he himself was attacked.

"It's like he easily gave up." Gwen said from her dome of ice as she was watching the fight, "Why would he do that?"

_Why did he suddenly give up? _Bio Shock thought,

"I think I need time to rejuvenate before we continue this." BloodStone said before the wind around them picked up and he left the area just as the police were on their way.

Bio Shock heard the sirens and tapped the dial on his Omnitrix turning into rush "Gotta run." He said before he dashed out of the area but not before picking up Gwen. Now they were on their way to their hotel.

* * *

_The Next day_

* * *

"_Police are still searching for the man that calls himself BloodStone from witness's testimony, they found out that he was the reason for the strange disappearances that were happening in New York, Manhattan and other cities in the United States; they also are wondering of the strange shape shifter that…" _the T.V was off in the hotel room as the Tennyson's were packing their things to leave the hotel.

It's been a day since the disaster in downtown New York and the fight between Naruto and BloodStone; Naruto still remembered the fight clearly and was wondering a few things like why he left running when he was sure to have the upper hand and why he was after Gwen in the first place, he was beginning to wonder if Gwen had a hidden ability in her and if she did and didn't know, she definitely would know now and that will definitely change things up a bit.

Speaking of Gwen, he and Gwen decided that they would have to go on another date that will make up for this one and keep their relationship from Ben a secret because if Ben found out then there would be trouble and that's something that Naruto really wanted to avoid right now and speaking of Ben, it looks like he's finally starting to mature more because when he came back from whatever adventure he had, he had the decency to apologize to Gwen for the way he acted, something that made the entire group smile.

Right now, Max requested a refund for the two days he never spent here and they were about to get ready to travel on the road. Max was at the counter while the other three were in the sitting area of the reception talking.

"So what alien do you want to train next?" Naruto asked his brother as he was sitting on a couch sharing it with Gwen at the moment.

"I don't know, I think Upgrade will be best but I want to cut back on the training a bit, you know, give you and Gwen time to know each other better." Ben said from his chair opposite them.

"Wow Ben, I didn't know that you could be so mature." Gwen said.

"Well, I decided that why not let Naruto have you, that way I could relax my body from all the training I'm getting, I'm even thinking that Naruto should start to train you as well." Ben said.

"Good idea, but I'll need to know if she has any special ability so that we could find a way to train that as I help train her body, you know, increase her stamina, her reaction time, that sort of thing." Naruto said.

"I could use the trainin-"

"Well, time to go kids, I have a schedule to keep if I want to make it to that tour on ancient magic." Max said.

"Right when I was beginning to feel comfy in New York." Ben complained.

"Sorry Ben, but time's wasting, lets get a move on." Max said and all four headed out of the Hotel with Ben and Max taking the lead and Naruto and Gwen following after secretly holding hands on their way out.

Next stop, the Archamada book of spells.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the subway_

* * *

As Kevin was about to experiment with his new found ability that he absorbed from Ben, he froze at the Killer intent that was directed at him.

"Well Haku, it looks like you have a new playmate." A male voice said to his silent apprentice who just looked on "Looks like you have an interesting ability kid, but you have no control, how's about you become my second apprentice?"

Kevin knew that he would make a very big mistake if he refused besides he looked like a trained assassin, something that he knew would be awesome to be.

Looks like Kevin has his own adventure to look forward too.

* * *

**A.N Looks like it's done, and now some side notes.**

**Jiraiya – Some of you may like him but I don't. Reason, He's Naruto's Godfather and he abandoned Naruto for 13 years just to go on a snake hunt, he abandoned family because of his pedophile of a team mate, who does that? Then he graciously reveals his presence in the Chunin exams knowing that Naruto is going to need help and he will exploit the help, using it to build a relationship between him and his godson. I think he has a huge ego that was only increased because of that bloody prophecy, that's why he chose Nagato as a student and Minato later, because of the prophecy and then Naruto later because of that damn prophecy, if he did like Naruto, he would have told Naruto the secret of the shadow clones during the month break of the Chunin exam and thought him more than summoning but unfortunately he didn't. I could always bring up more reasons I hate Jiraiya but I wouldn't because it would be rambling. I just thought that I'd try to make a fic where Jiraiya is one of the 'Bad Guys' since that's rarely done now a days.**

**In other news, Gwen and Naruto are in a relationship but nothing short of cuddling and Kissing will happen because Gwen is 11 (in my story) years old if she was 13 like Naruto, then something more might have happened. I intend to go more on her personality and character but I think I would live that for you readers to figure out.**

**There are going to be some OC villains here as well as I have introduced in this chapter and Kevin gets a major change in teachers, I hope that doesn't increase his anger and hostility at the world :P**

**Next chapter, Lucky Girl.**

**More Reviews = New Chapter.**

**Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Before I start, let me tell you something about Naruto, don't forget he's a genius and he's capable of building things at a young age with and without the help of his aliens so by the time we reach alien force, he will be smarter than Kevin.**

**In other news, I would like to thank my BETA for their help, I would also like to apologize some. Personally, I think this chapter isn't as impressive as the others but that is for you as the readers to decide not me.**

**I do not own Naruto or Ben 10 or Green Lantern.**

* * *

Gwen knew that she had to come clean to Naruto about her touching his stuff without his consent, so she told him about how she found out that she was magical and was able to control Mana when they were in Aunt Vera's place.

Naruto was a bit disappointed but he later appreciated the fact that his girlfriend was honest with him and to show his appreciation, he asked her help in the next project he was planning though she knew nothing about mechanics but she was glad to help him out.

It was three days since the New York adventure and the Tennyson's had a couple of stops before their final destination. Through the internet definition, Naruto found out that Mana was a wizards 'chakra' so he theorized that if they are similar, maybe they could be released in a similar way. That was when Naruto found out about his sensing ability, he was able to tell how much energy Gwen had even when it was suppressed.

From what he knew about unlocking chakra, he instructed Gwen and before he knew it, she got the hang of their exercise, you could practically feel the Mana flowing through her if you could sense energy and with that, Naruto moved on to the next step in day two, leaf balancing, something that was difficult for Gwen because of the amount of energy she had.

Today, they arrived the Witchcraft Museum and were about to start a tour when Naruto excused himself and used this opportunity to start drawing Blueprints for what he wants to build while the others continued on the tour.

Naruto was in the R.V thinking out loud, "So what do I want in my car…" he asked himself. He tapped the table with his pen and snapped his fingers as an idea probed his mind "turbo boosters, that's for sure and I want the metal plating to be invulnerable to any type of damage but that type of metal I'm pretty sure is hard to find." He mused as he was drawing the things he mentioned "I'm also going to need some sort of transformer that will help it transform into a jet whenever I want to go airborne although I have aliens for that, it just makes the car cooler."

Naruto looked at the museum from the R.V and looked back to his blue prints and smiled before putting it away "Well, time to go to the tour and see what my idiot of a brother is up to." He said then he got up and casually walked to the Museum to see how far they had gotten in the tour.

_In the Museum_

While Ben was busy messing around, Max and Gwen were amongst the other people enjoying the tour that the museum had to offer, it was something that caught Gwen's attention as she was browsing for in the area of magic.

"And behind this impenetrable glass is the Archamada book of spells." The Attendant said the next sentence was echoed by Gwen "It contains ancient witchcraft and rituals from the late 1600's." the annoyed attendant looked at Gwen with a scoff "Maybe you should work here _dear._"

"Don't let mummy face get to you," Ben said as he spotted his cousin distressed "She's probably older than that spell book." He then made funny faces that amused his cousin who was glad for his distraction but all fun times had to come to an end as the earth started shaking and every person in the museum was currently being levitated to the ceiling in the room they were in.

Max was the first to speak out his thoughts "Something tells me that this wasn't in the tour." He said and it was then a red mist made its way through the window heading for the book. As the mist stopped, it revealed itself to be a man that was standing in front of the book that was behind the glass.

"The Archamada book of spells," The man said "all of its power shall soon be mine." He declared he then chanted something in Latin, at least that's what it sounded like to Gwen before the glass surrounding the book exploded. He levitated the book towards him not noticing the work Ben was doing with his watch; at least that was what Ben thought.

"Now might be a good time to go herooo-" as Ben was about to select the alien he wanted, they were released from the hold they were currently in falling to the ground screaming in terror while the mysterious man just watched as these pests were about to get squashed.

_Meanwhile_

As Naruto reached the door to the museum, he tried to open it but it was locked from the inside. He tried to shoulder his way in but that didn't work, it wasn't until he noticed the seals that appeared not moments later. "What kind of seal is this?" he asked himself "If it is a seal to keep people out then the artist didn't do a good job." Naruto transformed into Big Chill and turned intangible "Because Big Chill can go through any door." He then was about to go through the door but was froze in the air.

"Well, well, well, we meet again." Naruto turned around and saw that it was BloodStone that was freezing his movements "even though I would like to crush you for the trouble you put me through the other day, I am on a schedule and I have a client to protect, so why don't you be a good little teen and leave hmm?" he asked the Necrofriggian who just looked back at him.

"If you think that this is enough to stop me, then you have another thing coming." Big Chill said and he used the slight freedom the villain gave him to launch a very cold fire blast at his opponent through his hand.

The attack froze BloodStone who was momentarily annoyed, but then he broke free and Big Chill knew that he needed to be fast to be able to dodge another petrification so he changed into Chitrax and started to run towards his opponent who just created obstacles upon obstacles to try to stop him but it wasn't enough to faze the alien.

"You've gotta try harder than tha-WOAH" Chitrax slipped on ice that suddenly appeared on the ground, something that embarrassed him. "I have got to learn to stop taunting my enemies like that." He said and he began round two of the inevitable fight between the two.

_In the Museum_

Ben had once again saved the lives of innocents as he turned into XLR8 and created a small raft to help the falling people slide down to safety. He then faced the man that introduced himself as Hex, a wizard that was after eternal youth and power, the fight was pretty much one sided because he used his speed to out maneuver Hex in mostly everything except for a blinding charm that stunned him a bit but as he was about to attack the downed XLR8, Max and Gwen threw two barrels on his back catching his attention.

The magician was pissed and as he was about to attack them, XLR8 came striking back with a vengeance and he ended it by trapping him in a speed vortex and randomly hitting him, knocking out one of his charms that was on his neck and it rolled towards a now recovering Gwen who picked it up and examined it before pocketing it wanting to study it more.

Something that annoyed her was the way XLR8 was milking his victory to his awed audience and as she was about to wonder where Naruto was, the door smashed open and surprise was clear on her face when she spotted Naruto was the one sailing through the doors with BloodStone levitating in moments later and as Ben was about to attack the new arrival, he was petrified in a similar manner that Naruto was and was flung to the side.

BloodStone floated to the downed body of Hex before levitating him and vanishing with him in a swirl of wind.

"Naruto are you okay?" Gwen asked her boyfriend as she rushed to help him up in his de-transformed state.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked his girlfriend and Max helped him up as well.

"Looks like BloodStone did a number on you son." Max said "Do you need to rest?"

"No, no I'm fine." He said and looked for his brother "Where's Ben?"

"Over here." A voice said and they looked to see a drowsy Ben shuffling towards them "Who was that guy?"

"My problem." Naruto said and he helped his brother "C'mon, let's go to the R.V." and with that, they left to the R.V.

_Later_

BloodStone was watching over Hex like a hawk as he was recovering from the injuries he had. He noticed that something was off about his client but he decided to keep it to himself and it was then he saw his client snap his hands open.

"The Archamada book of spells." Hex demanded.

"It still is in the museum, now about my payment…" BloodStone said.

"You'll get paid when I say you do, let's not forget that you need help in learning those new abilities you have, help that only I can grant." Hex blackmailed.

"You know what, you're on your own." BloodStone said "But know this, if you want an alliance next time, you better be present with results." And with that, he left in a swirl of wind leaving Hex to stew in his anger.

"No matter." Hex said and he sat in a meditative pose on the air before recalling his staff. He then floated to the Museum to search for the one thing that will grant him immense power.

_Later_

The Tennyson's were recovered shortly after the incident. They decided to go for a little stroll after a weird dinner that had a number of coincidental accidents that ended up as bad luck for Ben when a crawfish crawled up his nose, something that brought laughter to the entire restaurant they decided that it will be best to walk for some time to help Ben cool off from the little embarrassment from before. As Naruto was about to get Gwen something, they heard a scream.

"Help, these men stole my purse." They turned to see a group of men heading their way with the stolen purse on their hand.

"That's enough kid." Max said as he stood in front of them halting their movements.

"Yeah, who's gonna make us, you pops?" The leader of the group said.

"Actually, him and his close personal friend, Diamond Head." Ben said as he went behind the stand to transform into his alien form but as he was about to do that, the leader was stalking closer to Gwen who moved back but Naruto and Max took a protective stance in front of her.

As they were about to start the brawl, Gwen slipped and fall backwards hitting a performer on a unicycle who was juggling pins; the performer lost balance on contact and one of his pins flew and hit a member of the group of muggers. The unicycle hit the leader who was stumbling backwards unknowingly to Max that is until he was caught in a lock hold by said old man.

Gwen got up from her fall and stepped on a mustard container that squeezed its contents on the mustard venders face behind her who was momentarily blind from the shot; he kicked his stand and it rolled to the other member of the group hitting him hard sending him to the wall close by that in turn created vibrations that headed towards a balancing vase on the veranda above the thug that was about to sit up unfortunately, the vase fell down from the lack of balance and knocked out the recovering thug.

Naruto noticed something that happened in all the excitement that just happened, the charm on Gwen's waist was glowing, something that happened in the restaurant just as those timely coincidents occurred. Some testing needed to be done.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Get up brat, and don't even think of using that ability of yours to heal." Was the voice of one Zabuza Momoichi as he was training his new student, Kevin. He found out that due to a rescent scuffle with Ben Tennyson, Kevin had somehow absorbed some each of his alien's ability.

Kevin was able to transform into each one of the unlocked alien Ben had to offer but a side effect was that he was only able to stay human for a short while, something that didn't sit well with Zabuza so he had to mercilessly train Kevin in. So now, that little side effect was being taken care of.

Kevin also found out that he was weak when it came to hand to hand combat, he relied on his abilities, and was wondering what would happen should he be in a situation where he had none of them, that's why he was currently training in Taijutsu with Haku, the female behind the mask whom was Zabuza's medic, as a sparring partner.

Speaking of Haku, he had found out that she was pleasant to stay around with because she had this calm aura and she had this charm when she was speaking to you. She had also began to lecture him on true power, something he wanted, but didn't agree to her theory, but as he tried to prove how wrong she was, he was later on the ground with senbon needles on his body from there he promised himself that he would not piss of Haku especially after figuring out that she had the ability to freeze his balls.

He knew that he had the strength and speed to take on both of them and win but he wanted to know how far he will go with this and he wanted to surprise Tennyson the next time they met. Oh he could surprise him with his own aliens but since he was sure that Tennyson knew the weakness of each of them, then there will be no point in the fight so he had to have the upper hand plus as far as he knows, Tennyson doesn't know how to fight any martial arts style.

Kevin stood up as he watched his sensei walk away from him in disappointment. He then saw Haku walking to him with a box of herbs in her hand.

"Are you all right?" she asked the boy who winced in pain as he sat up.

"If you call being beaten up with a broad sword by an insane sensei all right then yeah am all right." Kevin said and Haku had to giggle which for some reason Kevin found cute.

"Just take it easy with Zabuza-sama, he grows on you." Haku said as she started healing him.

"Why do you call him that?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you well enough to tell you that tale, maybe I will some other time." Haku said and Kevin accepted and let Haku heal his injuries.

He just hoped that the training will ease up later on.

* * *

_In Konoha_

* * *

Teams 7, 8, and 10 were standing in the office of the forth Hokage currently being summoned by their sensei's. Some of them worried what was happening others didn't really care.

Minato cleared his throat "All right, I think it's time to state as to why I have brought you all here." He started to the assembled team "Recently, Jiraiya and his spy networks have spotted where a certain group of people is currently staying though they are frequently on the move it will be hard to track them because of that." He brought out folders and handed them to the Jounin sensei's who looked on in shock at what was presented before them.

"Hokage-sama are you sure this is-"Kakashi tried to say but was interrupted.

"Your mission is to track them and bring them to the village, they each are special and two of them have a weapon in in their hands that would no doubt bring the village to prosperity. You have until the Chunin exams to complete them and remember this is a capture and detain mission though it might prove to be difficult that's why I sent for you all. Dismissed."

The teams and sensei left not a moment later wanting to discuss the plans on how to tackle this mission. A shadow shimmered and revealed itself to be a smirking Jiraiya.

"Don't worry Minato, with those three here, I'll make sure to find out the secrets of the devise as and when I do, the other villages will think twice before they want to attack us, it will be even better if we enlist them into the ranks." Jiraiya said.

"Of course, I'm sure you know what you're doing sensei." Minato said like a good student that almost made Jiraiya want to smirk evilly.

_It's a good thing Danzo agreed to help me catch the brat of guard before I was able to place the memory seal on his neck else this won't happen. Gotta thank sensei for helping get rid of those pesky Uzumaki, their knowledge on seals are definitely worth it. _Jiraiya thought to himself "Well, I'll catch you later Minato, gotta go research for my books."

"You know if Kushina catches you, you will be in big trouble right?" Minato asked and Jiraiya waved him off.

"I can handle it." Jiraiya said and he jumped out the window leaving his pawn to do his business.

Minato smiled as his sensei left then he frowned sadly at what he thought was his sensei "For you to resort to petty things like this Jiraiya, it almost makes me think if I even knew you at all." Minato said to himself, yes he knew of the seal that was placed in his neck thanks to Kushina who spotted it instantly but they agreed to play Jiraiya's game a little more before they spring the unexpected trap that would surprise him.

He was beginning to think weather he should tell the toads what has become of their sage but he'll do that later, time for ramen.

* * *

_With Naruto and Gwen_

* * *

Naruto and Gwen found out through a couple of tests that Gwen had a good luck charm in her possession. They tried in a couple of games like mini-golf where she got 10 hole-in-one strikes and 10 games of hoops.

It was then that Naruto decided something, he wanted to see how Gwen would fair given the chance she, so he decided that he would lend her his mask later when trouble arises plus Ben could use the break and humbling as he has been getting a bit cocky as of late.

Ben just arrived as he saw his cousin throw a perfect three pointer but as he was about to make a comment, they heard an explosion and looked to see some construction workers falling to their doom.

Ben quickly went into action as Wild Mutt to save the one that were falling to their doom not even thinking of the ones that were affected by the accident on the ground fortunately, Gwen was there to save the day even though Naruto would have done it.

"Gwen?" Max asked as he saw his granddaughter in her outfit ready for action. She wore a black full body suit showing a bit of her feminine figure in all the right places; it was accessorized with a purple scarf and a GI belt on her neck and waist. She had on two wrist bracelets, one of which was equipped with the good luck charm she found; and finally, purple outlines were seen on her suit that glowed a bit, even on the face mask she had on.

"It's Lucky Girl for now grandpa." Gwen said then she then looked for what could help the man stuck in the smashed truck and spotted a set o planks on a construction horse; she aimed her hand as a blue hue appeared covering her wrist to her fingers. She wanted something to happen and was concentrating as hard as she could, the response, the plank was vibrating before it shot out and aimed for the window of an abandoned demolition crane which indirectly activated dropping a demolition ball on the back of the truck that was trapped underneath a construction beam; it was tilted lifting the beam of the truck creating an escape route for the trapped worker inside.

The beam that was launched of the truck hit a construction elevator button activating said elevator sending it zooming upwards at an unsuspecting Wild Mutt who was suddenly forcibly taken on a ride on it but was launched to the air once it suddenly stopped but then something as big as Wild Mutt couldn't stay on the air without support and this is where gravity decided to be a bitch and send him back down to earth smashing through the construction elevator into the back of a fully equipped cement truck.

The pieces from the smashed elevator would have crushed Gwen has she not jumped into the cement truck. Her hand shifted as she landed though activating the truck accidentally putting it on reverse forcing it to hit a construction pipe that rolled until it was underneath the construction workers that were hanging for their lives. Seeing the pipe underneath them, they let go sliding through it landing on a safety matrass that was underneath it breathing a sigh of relief at the same time.

Before Gwen could leave, she was hounded by reporters left and right "So how did you pull of that amazing stunt?" the reporter asked to the newly discovered hero.

"With style of course," Gwen said and then she saw Wild Mutt leaving the area and she decided to act like her so called cousin just to rub it in "Who's your hero?!" she said to the crowd waving to the saddened Wild Mutt who just left.

"You heard it here folks, live…" the reporter said as Wild Mutt was watching from a distance.

"You know you kind of deserve that." A voice said and Wild Mutt saw it was Naruto talking. He made some grunting sounds hoping that Naruto understood.

"Gwen told me how you were show boating in the museum after you beat that wizard." Naruto explained and Wild Mutt had the decency to look embarrassed at that. "Don't do that again or I'll turn of your Omnitrix for a week."

A subdued Wild Mutt just listened to Naruto and decided to follow him back to the R.V in order to wait for Gwen and Max to arrive.

_Meanwhile_

"_An explosive interview with our cities very own…" the reporter said and she shifted the mike to Gwen who appeared on the screen._

"_Lucky Girl!"_

Hex was levitating himself on the sidewalk ignoring passersby's as he heard the news. Something caught his attention, making him pause and look at the screen.

"There you are." Hex said as he saw the charm he was looking for on the hip of this 'Lucky girl'. He decided that he wanted the charm back and he started to form a plan in his head, something that was sure to get their attention.

* * *

_Konoha_

* * *

"All right, this mission requires us to leave the Elemental Nations to unknown lands so any jurisdictions we have or are used to will be useless or not, it depends on the place we are exactly." Kakashi said as he was explaining part of the mission to the assembled ninja.

"We know that Kakashi but why are _we_ here?" was the voice of one Yugao Uzuki as she had waved to herself, Hayate Gekko, and man that was there.

"*cough* *cough* forgive me for asking *cough* but who is he?" Hayate said while in between coughs at the same time pointing at the newbie.

"My name is unnecessary but in this mission, you may refer to me as Torakkā or simply Tora." Tora introduced.

"He's a master Tracker, and before you say anything Kiba, he is more experienced than any Inuzuka, his nose is far superior and can spot a scent even under rainy conditions." Kakashi explained to his entourage.

"So he'll help us track the targets?" Spoke an interested Kurenai who didn't like the jab at one of her team mates.

"Yup! Now enough talk, were burning day light." He cheerfully said and they all left the gate hoping to get this done with.

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

The Tennyson's were on the road with Ben and Gwen arguing yet again and Naruto doing nothing to step in much to the disappointment of both teens. The argument this time was about the stunt Gwen pulled; something that didn't sit well with Ben since he noticed that glowing object that Gwen had on her hip. According to him, it was supposed to be a souvenir from his first fight against Hex but he didn't find it when he was looking but Gwen argued that it was her that found it and according to the law of the playground, Finders keepers.

They were about to argue further when they heard the radio noticing the news. Max and Naruto knew that these two will want in on the action so Max drove the R.V to the Haunted History Mansion to save those panicked lives from whatever the threat was.

Max pulled off at the museum and all Tennyson's rushed in to see something weird, the whole room was moving around like it was paper. Gwen, donned in her Lucky Girl outfit looked up and saw a balcony was about to fall off with people on it. It was connected to the stairs that just fell off leaving no escape route for the lives so Gwen did what a hero would have done in this situation.

"Stay calm." She said and she looked left and right for a route to take, seeing one, she followed it and went up to the panicked civilians; she was trying to balance herself on the balcony that was being levitated in the air. "What's causing this mess?" she asked seemingly no one. She then sighed as she balanced herself and looked to see a chandelier. She concentrated with a lot of effort and floated the balcony to the chandelier. She grabbed a hold of it and ordered everybody to hold on, something they did immediately and she let the balcony fall down on an annoyed Four Arms who took the brunt of the hit. What was he doing you ask? Well with everything moving as it was it was difficult for Four Arms to maintain balance while safely showing the grounded civilians out with Max leaving Gwen to take care of the rest while Naruto was looking left and right for the source of what was causing this mayhem.

With the civilians Gwen rescued now safely on the ground due to an immense amount of luck, the Mansion was empty leaving the Tennyson's to wonder what caused this, that is until Gwen was forcibly lifted up in the air after she was paralyzed to prevent movement.

As Hex was about to go for the attack, Gwen used what she knew of her powers to summon a statue towards her kidnapper who was surprised at the sudden attack so he was hit leaving a free Gwen who was now running from him into a hallway.

Hex of course was annoyed but as he was about to move, he was blindsided by a rush of water and looked to see a red mollusk-like alien pointing his hands at him that was dripping wet. His eyes are green and his mouth does not move when he speaks, Hex also noticed that behind his legs and on the top of his arms, are small spikes that are grey and on his shoulders and legs there are black spots also, on his hands there are port holes, which he (Water Hazard) used to shoot the water that was launched at him.

"Hanging out with Ben forced some quirks to my head such as his bland naming of his aliens, I couldn't think of anything to name this one so just call him Water Hazard for now." Water Hazard said as he introduced himself.

"I do not give my aliens bland names." Four Arms said from his position as he was just waking from his brief sleep.

"I won't reply to that." Water Hazard/ Naruto said before he aimed at Hex and shot gallons upon gallons of water at the downed wizard; but as the water was about to hit Hex who would have defended it himself, it flowed around him as if controlled by an external force.

"I believe you and I have some unfinished business to attend to." A voice said and they all turned to see BloodStone floating above them with his eyes glowing purple and his arms stretched looking at Water Hazard who scoffed unseen to anyone.

"Why yes, I believe we do." Water Hazard said and he tapped the Omnitrix dial on his chest and in a flash of green light, he was Chitrax who looked around to find that Hex used this chance to escape.

"Go, I'll handle him." Chitrax said too Four Arms who looked at Chitrax and nodded before rushing after the running wizard.

Chitrax then looked at BloodStone with a glare "Ready for round three?" he asked.

"As what the teenagers say nowadays Bring it." BloodStone replied before both started their bout forgetting about Max who just left the Mansion for his own safety and looking for his granddaughter as well.

* * *

_With Gwen_

* * *

So far, Gwen knew that she was in trouble once Hex was after the Charm but did she deter from it, no she decided to herself that she would learn more about the charms, as she herself was beginning to learn magic (I plan on having her a bit like Gwendolyn Tennyson of the 10, 000 timeline hence the interest in the charms of Bezel.) so she knew that she had to somehow find a way to get the other 5 charms, keep it secure from her doofus of a cousin, maybe ask her boyfriend for help.

Speaking of boyfriend, they haven't been on another date in some time "Maybe because of all this moving around." She mused as she leaned on the wall beside her unknowingly pushing a loose brick that loosed the others falling on an unsuspecting Hex that was on the other side as he was preparing to cast a spell on the wall.

"Thank you luck." Gwen said as she saw Hex's body underneath the pile of bricks and she ran from the scene.

Hex was up not soon after and began the chase wanting to stop at nothing to get his charm back but said charm was really misbehaving. All he wanted was a little world domination and immortality, was it too much to ask?

BOOM

Gwen tripped and fell as a beam of energy traveled directly over her hitting the dead end wall in front of her creating a route. She got up and ran to the route exiting into a forest that lead into a graveyard that spooked her a bit.

She kept on running and running looking left and right spotting trees beside her, she went to hide behind one, taking a breather from the brief exercise. What she didn't notice was the lone branch that was creeping towards her feet. It grabbed the screaming girl and lifted her up to its master who looked at the scared Gwen.

The branches were binding Gwen around her body similar to the way a snake coils around its prey, she had to wince from the pain until she noticed another branch heading for the charm on her hip.

"No!" she screamed but was silenced as she had to watch Hex catch the charm that was handed to him. She had one thought before she blacked out completely _hope Naruto or Ben come here on time _she had to pass out moments later as darkness over took her.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Naruto was busy dodging a blast from BloodStone when he felt a chill go up his spine. Then and there he knew that Gwen was in trouble; don't ask him how, he just knew this things, call it a gift but right now, he had to get rid of this annoyance in front of him.

"Shit." He said as he felt trapped and saw a beam of energy heading straight to him.

"I know you can do better than that, why don't you give me everything you have to offer?" BloodStone taunted as he attacked Naruto with an energy beam and tossed the now smoking body to the side.

"Most of my aliens are useless against him except Bio Shock that can light him up." Naruto said to himself as he got up from the attack wincing in pain. As if reading his thoughts, the Omnitrix beeped and revealed an image of an alien he never used before. He shrugged and thought "Good enough." He then selected the image and in a flash of light, in his place was a humanoid alien with red skin and sharp pointy ears. He wore a dark green sleeveless jacket with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and dark blue pants with a pair of white sneakers on his legs. He had green wrist bands on each arm and a pair of yellow slit eyes.

Naruto examined himself and flexed his hand. He was surprised when it was surrounded with a green glow. He smiled and looked to his enemy who was looking in confusion at this new development.

BloodStone was about to ask a question when he was suddenly sent back with a punch by Naruto who suddenly was in front of him.

"Not bad, fast and strong." Naruto said in a deep voice "Let's see what else he can do." Naruto then flew till he was directly over BloodStone and his arms started to glow "Flight, check." He said and he aimed the gathered energy at BloodStone who tried to absorb it but couldn't as the energy surrounded his person trapping him in a spherical prison that was made by an artificial construct "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I was a green lantern like those comics." Naruto mused to himself. He then raised up the prison and slammed it to the ground hard before repeating the process over and over again upsetting the prisoner inside before he aimed to the moon "Let's see how far I can throw you." He said.

He constructed a bazooka with the prisoner as a missile and created a scope. He steadied his aim and fired sending the trapped BloodStone in the air as he was screaming in the night light trying to free himself from said prison.

"At least I know I won't see you again for some time." Naruto said before he flew to where he thought Gwen was because he could feel her energy and it was fluctuating and weak. He had to hurry before the worst happened and the only thing people could see was a green streak of light fading away.

* * *

_With Ben_

* * *

Four Arms freed Gwen from her trap. Gwen appreciated the help and thanked her cousin for the help who accepted the thanks.

They heard the sound of thunder while looking for their enemy and saw the clouds gathering in one direction where a figure stood still, suspended in the air.

Hex was in the process of chanting a spell capable of destroying the entire city; his robes bellowed and the charms on his neck glowed as the wind pressure increased.

He was about to go further, that is until he heard a voice, "I don't think so." it said and he turned around to see a green glow heading his way.

He didn't know what it was, but he was suddenly attacked from above and sent back down to the ground forcibly and if one were to look up, they would see a sledge hammer construct in the air where Hex was once.

Pissed, Hex summoned his staff and levitated "You dare challenge me?" he growled, he then raised his arms to the sky "**Gargelia Vortium!" **a red mist was released from his staff and flowed throughout the graveyard targeting statues that came to life not soon after.

They kept Four Arms and Naruto busy enough for Hex to get back to his work but he forgot about Gwen who was magical as well. She used the last of her magic to force Hex to trip before panting in exhaustion falling to her grandfather who caught her.

"Are you okay?" Max asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

"Yeah, I just need to rest." Gwen said as she panted heavily.

Four Arms and Naruto were just about done with their statues when Hex was about to get up from his fall, something Naruto noticed so he made a construct of a more powerful Sledgehammer knowing that Hex couldn't take it, so he smashed the wizard down to the ground, hard knocking him out completely before floating down to his family.

"Who's this guy?" Four Arms said.

"I don't know, I haven't thought of a name yet." Naruto said.

"Any ideas what his abilities are?" Max asked.

"Hmm, so far, there's super speed, super strength, heightened senses, flight and construct building only when I glow green." Naruto said.

"He's just like a green lantern," Four Arms mused "since that is a comic and you are the first 'Real Lantern' on earth, I guess you could go by Guardian."

"Why guardian?" Naruto asked.

"Because I can't just call you guardian of Oah or Green Lantern all the time, besides that seems to be the best choice since most of his abilities can be used for defense." Four Arms shrugged.

"Like those constructs I saw earlier, they could be used to create a protective dome to shield lives from a powerful blast." Gwen said as she was walking to them.

"Where'd you go?" Four Arms suspiciously asked.

"I destroyed the charms of Bezel." Gwen explained and pointed up to where there was a blue mist rising up to the sky creating Neon lights moments later.

Gwen walked to Naruto and discretely held his hand passing two of the remaining charms to him and as Naruto looked at Gwen, she raised a finger to her lips shushing him and giving him a peck on his lips while Ben and Max were distracted with the light show.

Naruto accepted that there will be an explanation later so he kept quiet and decided that he will name his alien Guardian because that seemed to be the best option so far.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

"So where to next?" Ben asked as tired from his rescent adventure.

"I know a pace we can go to help train your aliens, at least there, we won't have any interruptions." Max said from behind the wheels as they were driving on the road with Ben in the front seat while Naruto and Gwen were in the back.

"Why the sudden interest in my training?" Ben asked.

"I want to see how far you've gotten that's all, maybe know a little more about your aliens." Max explained.

"Sweet, can't wait to beat Naruto in a spar." Ben said as he clapped his hands and relaxed on the front seat.

"In your dreams Ben." Naruto called out from behind the curtains he then went back to talking his quiet discussion with Gwen "Why do you have these with you again after you said you destroyed the charms?"

"I was thinking, I need all the advantage I can get and even though that the other three charms are destroyed, there is a way it could be resurrected, maybe a new set could be created?" Gwen asked herself.

"That's all well and good but what do you intend to do with these?" Naruto asked as he held up the two charms.

"I intend to use the charm of Telekinesis to fly and manipulate the mind of my opponent," Gwen explained and saw Naruto's look "not you of course, I love you way too much to do that." She said then she quickly sealed her mouth as if she said something forbidden.

Naruto smirked "its okay, I knew that already," he said and Gwen didn't know if he was referring to the love part or the lack of manipulation on him "but I just need to make sure that you're safe, because you'll never know what kind of dangers you could place yourself in because of these charms."

Gwen huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked away from her cheeky boyfriend "I wonder why I even border sometimes." She said to herself and Naruto had to chuckle after that as they were enjoying the ride that the R.V had to offer.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Is everybody here?" Kakashi asked as he did a head count to confirm everybody's presence in the mission "Good, now we are going to have a really long boat ride so I hope you have something to entertain your selves with."

"Get on with it." Sasuke said from his position beside Nami and Sakura.

"Now this boat is heading to our current destination, I hope that none of you will give the other passengers trouble." Kakashi said.

"I don't know why we can't just water walk there." Kiba said.

"Because Kiba, the distance will be a problem, unless you have near limitless chakra, you won't be able to walk across continents that's why an alternative method of travel is required." Shino explained.

"Fine." Kiba huffed.

"Okay enough of that, let's get a move on." Kakashi clapped and he brought out his orange novel as something that will entertain him throughout the journey much to the annoyance of the females on the boat.

It was going to be a really long ride.

* * *

**A.N Hope you all liked this chapter. And now for some side notes.**

**Gwen unlike in canon has two out of the five charms of Bezel, Telekinesis and one other, I'll leave that one for you to guess and as some of you have figured, I sorta want to model Gwen a bit like Gwendolyn in the future but that's only because of the charms, don't forget that this is not a canon story so it won't go exactly like canon did in alien force, you'll have to read on to find out and yes I have plans for alien force as well.**

**Naruto's new aliens name is Guardian and he has most abilities a Green Lantern does but his power is a bloodline ability and doesn't come from a source like the power rings, so he might have little to no weakness but you never know what's going to happen in the future of this story.**

**As for Tora, nothing much needs to be said about him, he's a very powerful tracker with a nose twice as powerful as wolverine's and he was a once an ANBU agent, hence the secrecy.**

**Thank you once again for reading this chapter and tell me what you think for: **

**More Reviews = New chapter.**

**Peace :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N Thanks to my BETA, I would like to tell you that the new chapter is up and running. As some of you noticed, I have some OC's here, I do have a purpose for them so don't get your panties in a twist.**

**I do not own Naruto, Ben 10 or One piece.**

* * *

"Any lock on their scent yet Tora?" Kakashi asked his comrade as he was on land.

"No, they probably don't even live here, any idea on where to start?" Tora commented after he sniffed the area.

"Will this help?" Yugao asked as she handed Tora a paper on the attack that happened in New York weeks ago.

"I don't know, here Kakashi, will this help?" Tora asked Kakashi as he handed the silver haired Jounin the paper.

Kakashi smiled "Yes, yes it will." He said and the females couldn't help but blush at his smile.

It was a day since they arrived in the United States. They presented their documents with the proper authorities and were free to move but it was decided that they would have to change from what they wore in order to blend in but people like Sasuke or Sakura didn't have any problems with that.

The rest decided to put on something casual and Kakashi was advised to take of his mask for security measures, something that was understood and seeing as there would likely be no one here to recognize him from the Nations apart from his team, he agreed although he did argue a bit.

Nami was wearing a simple pair of black skin tight trousers that shows a bit of her hips and she wore a blue long-sleeve round-neck shirt; her red hair was tied as a ponytail. Ino wore a purple blouse with a pair of short skimpy jeans and a pair of sandals that went with it; her hair was in a similar style as Nami. Hinata just wore something simple, a short skirt that stopped at her knees and a white long sleeve tee shirt that was over a black vest; her hair was just as it was as she left the nations.

The guys except for Sasuke changed their wardrobe. Shino wore a simple pair of black trousers and a cream colored shirt that was under a knee length Ash trench coat. His afro was relaxed as he let his hair fall down and tied it into a pony tail; he also changed his round sunglasses to a rectangle one all in all, they couldn't recognize him a bit before he reintroduced himself again.

Kiba just wore a simple dark blue hooded jacket and a pair of ankle length brown pants, Akamaru stood beside him in a collar panting next to his owner. Choji as of yet wasn't able to find something to fit him because of his brash nature when people called him anything other than Big Boned while Shikamaru just wore a white long-sleeved button shirt and black trousers.

Kakashi was reading the newspaper when he spotted the alien on it. He then looked for the time and place and saw that it was dated a few weeks ago in a city called New York, their next destination.

"This paper was dated a few weeks back but I have fate in Tora here, he can be able to track any scent no matter how old the trail is." Kakashi said as he tapped Tora on his back.

"Well than why are we standing around here?" Kurenai asked "Let's start moving."

"Good idea." Asuma spoke for the first time since this mission started "The longer we wait, the more on a lead they have on us."

And with that, the hunt begun.

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

It was two days ago that they faced Hex and his ally, two days that Naruto had a new alien and two days that Gwen kept two of the five charms of Bezel. They were in the middle of the desert with Max setting up the targets while Naruto and Gwen decided to go off on their own.

_With Naruto and Gwen_

The two were in an abandoned town that they recently found, Slatterville, a town that was abandoned due to the discovery of silver in their mines but they ran out of said resource; and because the area was hot and sunny, they decided to take refuge underneath the shades that was provided for them by the abandoned houses.

Gwen was cuddling with Naruto that is until he pulled her onto his lap, something that she settled on quickly.

"Comfy?" Naruto asked as he held Gwen by her waist and pulled her closer.

"I am now." She said as she leaned her head on his chest taking in the sweet scent she had come to like.

"What are you doing after the summer?" Gwen suddenly asked afraid that she won't see him again for some time.

"I don't know really, I mean I just finished high school so I guess I'll be looking for a college to apply around Bellwood. Why?" Naruto asked.

"We just got together," Gwen said "I would be really upset if we were separated by outside sources."

"Gwen, even if we do, I plan on going to college for only two years," Naruto said "I have faith that I would be done by then at least, what with my photographic memory and all, I can wait for you so we can enter university together."

Gwen kissed Naruto fully on the lips after he said that "I appreciate your concern but I don't want you to stunt your academic growth because of me." She said after she withdrew from the kiss.

"Babe, it's not like I'll be idle while I wait for you," Naruto explained "I have a car that I'm planning to build and believe me, that should occupy my time then if I'm not with you." He said.

"Does Ben know about this?" Gwen asked.

"No, why?" Naruto replied with a question of his own.

"Because he's your brother."

"And I'm your boyfriend, but on Ben's case, he won't be mature enough to handle the news." Naruto explained.

"That makes sense," Gwen mused "but have you thought of any plans concerning the internal structure of the car?"

"Why yes, yes I have." Naruto said "You can help come up with ideas, I already planned on placing a turbo booster and a device that can help me transform the car into any other transport vehicle I want."

"Why not build something that will help it submerge? You know, like a submarine." Gwen added impressed with Naruto's idea.

"That's a good idea, so right now I have three things to build, a transformer, and a device able to help my car stand the pressure of the waters below when submerged." Naruto said scratching his chin.

"That sounds like it would work." Gwen said then put on her best begging face that Naruto found cute "Are you going to build me something?"

"Nice try babe but that won't work." Naruto said tapping her nose with his finger and Gwen pouted "But after I build the car, then I'll see what I can do because the car is a lot of work on its own."

"Fine." Gwen said then she got up pulling Naruto with her "We better head back to the desert to check on Ben and Grandpa, I'm sure by now, he's driving Grandpa Max mad."

Naruto agreed with Gwen and turned into Guardian. He picked up Gwen bridal style and glowed green "Hang on." He said in his calm deep voice and took off in flight but not before turning invisible as he was half way to his destination so as to avoid detection from Max and Ben. The Invisibility is just that, invisibility, but the major flaw is that he can only hold it for 60 seconds so he'd have to fly as fast as he can before time ran out. He and Gwen wouldn't want a hassle from Ben if he were to find out of their relationship.

* * *

_Earlier with Ben and Max_

* * *

"Are you ready son?" Max asked Ben who took a ready position as the targets were set in front of him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ben said and he turned into Diamondhead waiting for his grandpa's orders.

"Remember to think Ben," Max said "Might isn't always right."

"I know," Diamondhead said "but it is fun." He then shifted his hands into a projectile launcher ready to shoot the targets, Max saw this and launched the first wave of attack.

Diamondhead fired projectiles at the targets hitting every single one of them dead on.

Again targets were launched and bulls-eye were brought up, Diamondhead launched another set of projectiles at said targets and bulls-eye hitting them dead on without missing a bit, training with Naruto does that to you.

Diamondhead blew his finger as if he were blowing smoke from the mouth of a pistol and walked to his grandpa also just noticing the arrival of Gwen and Naruto both of whom were walking next to each other without giving the other space to breathe, something Ben found weird.

"Is it me or do you guys spend way more time with each other now than before?" Diamondhead pointed out.

"It's just you." Gwen said as she and Naruto stood in front of Diamondhead but Max wasn't done with the target practice, something that Diamondhead paid the price for with a tire swing smashing his side sending him to the ground and carelessly launching projectiles at random places; Naruto and Gwen had to take cover as a bunch of projectiles nearly hit them.

"Uh whoops…" Diamondhead said as he recovered from the slight mishap and looked around noticing the disappointed look his grandfather was sending him and the angry one Gwen was sending him.

Ugh he didn't even want to look at Naruto's face right now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"This is where the Omnitrix was last activated." A voice said as the owner was looking at the radar in his hand pressing a button.

Over the mountain top, his ally that appeared to be a crab-like droid stood beside his other partner who looked like a mercenary in arms.

His partner spoke in a weird language, something that humans couldn't translate but it seems like the crablike alien could translate it very well.

"You can say that again," the crablike alien said "a rock pile like this is better of space dust."

The obviously smatter mercenary was walking through the jungle Jim of targets that was previously used by the Tennyson's just minutes before. He stopped and picked up a soda can that was pierced with a diamond projectile but as he made to pick it, something picked it up before him. It was the third mercenary, Six-Six, he was about to inspect it when it was snatched away from his hand.

"Get in my way again and I'll teach you how to say dismantled." The first merc said to Six-Six who just insulted his temporary ally before the threat. Six-Six backed up and took flight with his jet pack after some parting words in his mother tongue while the crablike merc that was just standing around watching the confrontation burrowed underground.

The first merc (I think I am going to be calling him Tetrax from now because writing the first merc or armored merc all the time is just annoying and you all know who he is) was walking away from the target Jim but nearly tripped over a wire. Targets appeared behind him and he pulled his plasma gun to completely destroy the entire area finding this pointless; he himself just flew on his hover board away from the resulting explosion.

* * *

_In the outskirts of Space_

* * *

Hades was sitting on his throne next to Poseidon's as he pondered his next decision; what to do with the planet earth. He could conquer it like he'd done hundred's across the multiverse or he could destroy it.

He could remember the last planet he destroyed, Pyrous. Pyrous was a star not just a planet, it was twice the size of earth's sun and the temperature was hotter. It wasn't the planet that caught his ire, no, no, it was its people, the Pyrosapiens; people made of the element fire much like a Pyronite but different. Just a baby can consume a planets core to quell its hunger destroying the planet that's why their race is in amongst the most dangerous next to Anodite's and Celestialsapien's (Alien X).

Oh how he would have loved to make these insects his obedient servants but alas, their cockiness was really annoying and to make matters worse, their ruler believed that they should rule the universe and get rid of their one time and most hateful enemies, the Necrofriggian's (Big chill), a group of aliens that control ice, something he'll have to get rid of later as they might be a damper in his plans.

Something caught his attention, an aura filled with pure hatred. He was intrigued, he hadn't seen hatred this much in a while, and he was sure he could use this person to further his goals so he used his skills in telepathy to dig deeper and he was met with a whirlpool of memories and a cesspool of emotions that went with them.

_Happiness._

_Curiosity._

_Eagerness._

_Drive._

_Jealousy._

_Love._

_Fear._

_Worry._

_Hate and Anger._

The last two seemed to evolve into darkness and it had only begun to grow, if left to manifest and ripe over the years without any interruptions, then he would be dealing with a very dangerous foe so he knew what to do in order to sway this individual into his hands, it would be so easy and effortless.

He had a plan.

He laughed, laughed and laughed and his friend that was in the tub was wondering what was causing said laughter but that would be solved another time.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

A certain black haired boy paused from his business and looked up to the sky feeling that something wonderful was about to happen to him, and it will help him in his dreams, that he knew.

He was snapped out of his thought by his comrade who tapped his shoulder and he got back to whatever he was doing with a smile on his face much to the surprise of his comrade.

"What's got you grinning like an idiot?" his comrade asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, we better get back to the others though," he said "I don't want them to start looking for us."

His comrade nodded and they continued walking musing about what just happened.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the Tennyson's_

* * *

Okay you may call Ben a kid but when he usually is curious about something, he doesn't sleep it off. Sure he heard that curiosity killed the cat but it also helped solve a lot of problems for the betterment of mankind. If man wasn't curious, would the world have evolved? No it won't so don't blame him if he wants to be curious.

What peaked his curiosity though was the strange fact, Naruto and Gwen have been spending way too much time with each other. He noticed that it had started way back since Gwen had been kidnapped; sure she would need the company but he would have expected his dweeb of a cousin to be fine on her own instead she just steals his big brother away from him. Okay stealing is a harsh word but you get the picture.

He will have to wait for another time they are alone though and sneak on them as either grey matter, XLR8 or Ghost Freak. The last alien, he doesn't really like to use for some reason but hey, it was for the betterment of science that this case must be solved (not really).

According to his dweeb of a cousin, they were in Slatterville, why you ask? Well because of some innocent mistake on his part, the R.V stopped working, now they have to wait here until their grandpa and Naruto fixes the R.V.

"So boring," He said "I wonder if there's anything fun to do around here." He was walking till he found himself in some sort of garage.

"Talk about old school, look at all this junk." Ben said inspecting a wrench that he found that is until he heard his cousin call him. "Hehe." He said and he turned to Ghost Freak hoping to scare his cousin a bit.

"Ben?" Gwen called as she entered the garage he was just in seconds ago "calling all dweebs." She said as she looked left and right for him, that is until she felt a chill and shivered.

"_What's the matter Gwen," a voice said "you look like you've seen a Ghost… Freak." _Ghost Freak materialized himself scaring Gwen a bit, something that amused him.

"Ha ha very funny doofus, I'm not scared of you." Gwen lied and as she was about to continue chiding him, they heard a noise followed by a mini quake and then a crablike robot emerged from the ground.

"Name's Kraab," Kraab introduced "Now hand over the Omnitrix and I promise that you won't suffer… much."

"_Ugh… you put the Ug in Ugly."_ Ghost Freak insulted _"Oh and by the way, dream on claw boy."_

Ghost Freak turned intangible as he was struck by Kraab's claw. He reappeared behind the merc and attacked but was blindsided by what was sprayed on his person.

Ghost Freak felt himself solidifying instantly and asked the one million dollar question of the day "_What happened?"_

"Your protoplasm is now solidified." Kraab explained as he walked to the distracted Ectonurite "Which means I can do this…" Kraab punched Ghost Freak sending the alien to a crate surprising the ghost.

As Ghost Freak was recovering, he dodged an incoming strike by his opponent and was sent flying to the wall where Gwen was hiding who quickly went to her cousin's aid.

"_Who is this guy?" _Ghost Freak asked even though he was introduced already.

"A dead guy that's who." A voice said and they turned to the exit to see the silhouette of Naruto at the entrance before he transformed into Rhombus "Allow me to introduce you to my fist."

Naruto punched Kraab who stumbled a bit before he gave an attack of his own to Rhombus who skillfully evaded the move. Rhombus grabbed the claw of Kraab with a smirk. He started to spin and spin before he gained enough momentum then let go of his captive sending him flying far away from their current location. Rhombus de-transformed into Naruto who walked to his brother as he de-transformed as well.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked.

"Why didn't he come after you?" Gwen asked just realizing that Naruto also had an Omnitrix as well. Naruto looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow "It said it wanted the Omnitrix and I'm guessing that he had some sort of tracker so I ask again, why did it not come after you who also has an Omnitrix?"

"That's a really good question." Ben said and Naruto was just confused though he did think of an answer that might help.

"I don't know, maybe mine was cloaked from trackers?" Naruto shrugged and the answer was something Ben and Gwen accepted "Come on, let's go see Grandpa." He said and they left the garage unaware that they were being watched by another one of the merc's who was intrigued at this new development.

He'd have to contact Azmuth to see what's up with this situation.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

"Just let me go Four Arms and I'll turn it into a sea food special." Ben said to their grandfather as they discussed what happened with Ben earlier. Nobody noticed it except Naruto that Max had a sudden aura around him at the threat mentioned, an aura of familiarity but that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Repairs are done, we're leaving." Max said tersely and walked into his R.V much to the protest of Ben who followed later.

"And you didn't use magic because…" Naruto asked his girlfriend who huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know any spells and I'm still working on my mental controls." Gwen walked in the R.V followed by Naruto who just shrugged.

The van started to move as both Naruto and Gwen sat down in front of Ben. Gwen looked out the window and back to Ben,

"No sign of Kraab yet." She said but then screamed when the R.V shook and an electric saw was cutting through the roof.

"A hitchhiker?" Naruto asked.

"Work you stupid thing…" Ben said as he was messing with his Omnitrix.

"I'll handle it." Naruto said as the roof was ripped and Sixsix showed his face. Naruto jumped and gave the merc an upper cut that sent him off the roof and in front of the incoming R.V.

Max had no problem driving over him but he had to suffer the backlash that is damaged tires. Sixsix recovered and had a new target in mind, the blond haired pile of flesh that stood facing him while the others escaped.

Kraab appeared beside Sixsix "Remember me?" he asked before chasing after the runners leaving Naruto and Sixsix in a stand-off.

"C'mon ugly, I'll use my fist to rearrange that ugly mug off your face." Naruto said and Sixsix charged him ready to end his life.

Naruto ducked under a punch then blocked a kick that followed before pushing the leg away and giving the alien a double punch on the chest sending him flying a bit.

Sixsix launched a grenade at Naruto who caught it and with an amazing set of reflex threw it away to some distance, and because Sixsix was machine, he couldn't sense him approaching in time to dodge the incoming grab to his neck.

Naruto was being strangled and he was feeling his life force draining away but he wasn't about to give up so in a flash of green light, he transformed into an alien made of rubber. Naruto inflated himself like a balloon setting himself free before transferring the inhaled air in his system to his right hand that was made into a giant fist.

"_**Gomu-Gomu no… Giganto Pisutoru!"**_

The giant fist sent Sixsix flying away before it returned to normal and Naruto de-transformed into normal mode. He flexed his hand and looked at the Omnitrix remembering the time he found out about that alien and the resemblance his ability had to that of his all-time favorite hero, Monkey D. Luffy. "Gotta thank oda for giving me the idea to that skill set." He said but as he was about to walk away in a rare act of arrogance, he coughed out blood into his hand.

"What the…" he said then looked down to see a katana stabbed through his stomach before it was pulled out and his body dropped to the floor. Sixsix looked at his now dead opponent before he walked away to his original target with a satisfied victory in his mind.

* * *

_With Gwen_

* * *

Gwen was in a mine train watching her cousin mess with his watch when she suddenly felt a burst of pain cutting through her chest. She winced holding her chest in pain and got down on all fours catching the attention of present company.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Max asked his granddaughter as he went to help her up.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm about to lose something important?" She asked and Ben looked at Max who shrugged, that is until Ben noticed something.

"Maybe because of him!" Ben shouted and pointed at Sixsix who was locked and loaded taking aim at the train that is until Ben's Omnitrix beeped green. He noticed it obviously "Sweet." And selected Diamondhead and pressed the dial.

Diamondhead emerged moments later from the green light and jumped on the approaching Sixsix ignoring his grandfather's protests while falling into the deep chasm below them.

Of course Gwen and Max were worried, that is until they saw Diamondhead flying with Sixsix who didn't appreciate hitchhikers on his back and was trying to shake him off.

They landed safely on solid ground and Ben seeing his chance went to attack Sixsix but was stopped by Kraab who grabbed him and tossed him to the wall beside them. It was because of the combined effort of Sixsix and Kraab that Diamondhead lost his match quickly but as they were about to finish the downed Tennyson, a grenade was launched and a sleeping gas was all it took to knock out the two temporary allied merc's.

Tetrax on his hover board was seen hovering over the knocked out bodies of his enemies and hovered over to Diamondhead who was just recovering from the combined attack. He picked him up on his back spikes and dragged him on the concrete moving far away from the other merc's before violently tossing him on the hard concrete.

"Billions of beings on this planet and the Omnitrix winds up on the wrist of two full harded youths." Tetrax said "At least the other one knows when to use his head."

"Well like I told your buddy, this thing doesn't come off," Diamondhead said "And I can use my head too."

"Of course it doesn't," Tetrax said ignoring the last bit "Its power utilizes alien D.N.A which bonds to the hosts genetic structure it cannot be simply removed." Tetrax had to dodge a strike from Diamondhead before using his board to attack him "Your choice of wearers is based solely on brute strength. Have you ever paused to consider your actions at all?"

"Actually come to think of it, I have been ignoring some teachings lately," Diamondhead said as he recovered from the blow "I know I have trained with this alien as with others and I could do more than just punch and kick. I don't know when I started to change."

"It appears that you are not as dumb as you look." Tetrax said after moments of silence.

"I take offence to that." Diamondhead said "I thought you were a bad guy."

"You're still alive aren't you?" Tetrax said. "My mission is to retrieve your Omnitrix at all costs."

"But what about my brother's?" Diamondhead asked.

"I said _your_ not both." Tetrax said. "It's disturbing how little you know of this alien's strengths and weaknesses, you've barely even scratched the surface of its potential."

"Yeah, how do you know?" Diamondhead asked.

Tetrax removed his mask showing he was of the same species of alien as Diamondhead who looked at him in shock.

"You're me!" the Omnitrix wielding Petrosapien said.

"Wrong, I am a noble warrior, you are an impulsive annoyance." Tetrax said.

The Omnitrix beeped and Ben de-transformed into himself as Tetrax observed.

"We have wasted enough time." Tetrax said and he grabbed Ben by the hem of his shirt much to his protests.

Tetrax looked left and right for his hover board, a voice made him pause in his search "Looking for this?"

He turned to see Kraab holding his board walking with Sixsix beside him who was holding both Gwen and Max.

"You're not getting of the planet with the Omnitrix," Kraab said "And just to be sure, I have some collateral."

"Where's Naruto?" Ben asked finally noticing that his brother isn't here. In fact, his brother hasn't been around for quite some time.

"You mean the blond pile of flesh?" Kraab asked "How should I know?"

Sixsix spoke to Kraab in his native tongue to Kraab informing him of the faith of said blonde. Kraab just laughed "Well that's one down, three to go."

"I don't get it." Ben said.

"Sixsix said that he killed the blonde one." Tetrax explained to Ben who just stood frozen in shock at the news.

_I-it can't be true _Gwen thought, she didn't even notice the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

_Nice try, but I know he's not dead _Max thought after his eyes caught something in the distance.

Ben was just still standing in shock, he didn't notice that Tetrax had already gone to attack but Kraab saw this coming so he fired beams at the Petrosapien who was evading them before grabbing Ben and heading to safety.

"Stay here." Tetrax said as he dropped Ben who was still frozen in shock before going after his (Tetrax) board.

The guardian of the Omnitrix would had attacked had it not been for the energy construct that froze him and the others. They traced the construct to a red skinned humanoid alien.

"Guardian?" Max asked much to the silent relief of Gwen. Guardian smiled in response before looking back at the merc's specifically Sixsix.

"I don't really appreciate being stabbed in the back you know." Guardian said before he removed them from their temporary paralysis and attacking Sixsix directly.

Sixsix tried to fight back with everything he knew but Guardian was faster and stronger. Guardian grabbed the merc at the back of his head before smashing it on his knee forcing Sixsix to stumble back a bit but Guardian wasn't done. He punched the Sotoraggian on his stomach, before appearing at his back and gave his side a kick sending Sixsix some distance while cracking some of the Sotraggian's bone in the process.

Kraab and Tetrax were too busy watching the fight, they didn't notice a black and green goop moving on the ground closing in on Kraab before consuming the struggling merc.

Tetrax was impressed seeing that Ben was using his head to attack a superior opponent this time so he walked and picked up his board that was on the ground just as the body of Sixsix was dropped in front of him.

"So you must be Tetrax Sradd, Azmuth told me about you." Guardian said.

"You know Azmuth?" Tetrax asked surprised at this. Guardian nodded and pressed the Omnitrix dial on his chest de-transforming into Naruto who had blood on his shirt much to the fear of Gwen who pulled him in a hug sobbing in his chest.

Naruto looked to Max for help who just smiled at his grandson and waved much to Naruto's annoyance. He looked back at Tetrax "Anyways, I know Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix, he said that Ben's version is a prototype while mine is a completed version, he was the one that sent me mine after all."

"I see…" Tetrax said and by that time, Kraab was unconscious on the ground and a proud Upgrade was standing in front of them.

"Even I can use my head from time to time." Upgrade said much to the amusement of Naruto and Gwen who had dried out most of her tears.

"Pretty smart, for a human." Tetrax said to Upgrade.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

In the R.V, the Tennyson's were relaxing after a stressful day. They were in the middle of a conversation,

"So anyways, here I was, suddenly losing a lot of blood on the ground with a hole in my stomach and no help for miles when all of a sudden, the wound healed just like that in a manner of seconds." Naruto said

"Hold on, how come you can heal so fast?" Gwen suddenly asked.

"I come from a clan that has that as a special trait." Naruto explained "I sort of forgot about that…"

"Wait, doesn't that mean that if you can heal this quickly, your ex-family can too?" Ben said much to the surprise of Naruto.

"Well, it's a maternal thing so the Forth Hokage can't heal as fast as me and my supposed twin, in fact no one including my mother who I inherited it from cannot heal as fast as me or my 'twin'."

"Because of what was sealed inside you?" Gwen asked and Naruto nodded to his girlfriend.

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as you're all right that makes me sleep another day." Max said behind the wheels as he was driving.

"So Ben, it looks like I'm going to have to up your training." Naruto said to his brother who was just excited.

"Can't wait, I need it any ways." Ben said maturely.

"That is definitely true." Gwen said as they drove into the sunset of the desert laughing all the way.

Looks like Ben learned something today, even he can get his butt handed to him from time to time if he gets too cocky.

* * *

**A.N I hope you like this chapter, it was a bit hard to write because I was looking for a certain thing to add to it.**

**Gwen – I know that her reaction about Naruto's 'death' was a bit much but hey, if you don't like the story, then don't read it.**

**Naruto – Some of you may not like the fact that I nearly killed of Naruto in this chapter, well I did it for a reason and that's for me to know and you to find out. But one thing's for certain, Naruto won't be as cocky as Ben now that he's experienced this.**

**Ben – He is an 11 year old and hasn't seen Naruto since he was 9 so he tended to forget most of his older brothers teachings and morals but he is still a good kid at heart, and willing to change, that's what I proved here in the end of this chapter.**

**I noticed that the reviews I got for the last chapter wasn't as much as the ones from previous chapters. Reviews give me the motivation I need to update this story and without that, my muse tends to disappear from time to time so please, don't forget to give this chapter a good review. Remember I do not accept insulting flamers like some wannabe fan boy expects me to, he knows himself as GodShadow. I will accept criticisms as long as they help me with this story.**

**What do you think of the one piece element?**

**Peace :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N Sorry I'm late, I just got lost in the road of life filled with twist and turns and hot babes :D lol anyways, here's what you've been waiting for, hope you like it.**

**I would like to thank those that positively criticize my work, I hope that I continue to impress you all with my works.**

**I would also like to thank SinOfDisaster for helping me BETA this chapter and now I have a question in a poll that will have me in hell, something I'm sure off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ben 10.**

* * *

"I swear, I know nothing, please let me go- *Slice*" the voice of a hostage couldn't be heard anymore as his jugular was sliced with a kunai knife and his dead body was dropped in the floor.

"**Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **

The body was burnt with a fire jutsu leaving no trace of a victim and the killer could only scoff at the lack of information.

"Useless." The killer muttered before he walked to where he was supposed to rendezvous with the others.

"Anything?" his comrade asked as they met.

"No, this is pointless, the trail would have gone by now." The killer said.

"Why do you smell like blood Sasuke?" his other comrade asked most of them started to arrive.

"Shut up mutt." The killer now identified as Sasuke Uchiha said much to the annoyance of his sensei.

"Sasuke did you kill a civilian?" his sensei asked with a frown marrying his mask-less face.

"…"

"You have to stop doing that Sasuke, you will get in serious trouble with their officials." Kakashi said.

"Again, this is pointless." Sasuke said before he Shushined out of the area.

"What am I going to do with him?" Kakashi asked.

"You have to reign in the kid Kakashi, I think that what happened to his mother really took a toll on him." Asuma said.

"Makes me wonder why he is a ninja with the mental state he's in since his clan was murdered." Yugao said.

"And to make matters worse, his mother's plug was pulled two days ago." Kurenai said.

"*cough* makes me *cough* almost pity Itachi *cough" Hayate said between fits of coughs.

The other sensei's muttered in agreement while their students wondered what was going on now.

"So any luck on the search?" Ino asked.

"No, I asked and they said there was a huge fight here a few weeks back." Nami explained.

"Yeah, I also got the same thing, like a fight between monsters." Kiba said.

"I may have got something." Shino suddenly pointed out catching the attention of everybody present.

"What would you have that most of us don't already know?" Kiba asked arrogantly.

"I know that something similar to what happened here happened in a place they called the 'Witchcraft Museum' and a graveyard that was close by." Shino smugly said catching the attention of Tora.

"When did this take place?" Tora asked.

"2 weeks ago." Shino said.

"What are we waiting for, let's go before the trail gets lost." Asuma said.

"But we need to locate Sasuke first." Kakashi said and after seeking the others approval, he disappeared with a Shushin after pinpointing Sasuke's chakra.

* * *

_Minutes earlier with Sasuke_

* * *

"You know if you keep sulking like that, it won't be healthy for you." A voice kindly said behind Sasuke who jumped at the presence.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he saw the man standing in front of him. The man looked like a simple civilian who wore a black and white suit as if he was ready to go for a party. On his hand was a cane he started to twirl around as he was circling the wayward Uchiha.

"I am Inferns but you may call me Fín." Fin introduced.

"What do you want?" Sasuke still asked seemingly on guard of this man with an aura that scared him.

The man stopped walking and looked at Sasuke still twirling his sword in his hand. "What do I want? No, no, it's what you want; something that I can grant freely."

"What do you have that I need?" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes, sharingan flashing in a threatening notion. To say he was surprised at the sudden change in weather from dry to wet would be devastating but if he looked closely, he noticed that the rain drops seemed to be avoiding him and this man who smirked at his observation.

"I see that you like my demonstration of what I can offer." The man said as the weather returned to normal. "And that my good friend is Power." He then snapped his fingers and a red spark of lightening emerged before it disappeared "This is just but a mere taste of what I could offer you."

Sasuke inspected his body and scowled "I feel nothing-"as he looked up, the man had disappeared "Where are you?!" he demanded as he looked left and right for the man that was just with him moments ago.

"I'm here Sasuke no need to get all violent." Kakashi said as he waved his hands in a subdued manner.

"Hmpf, whatever, let's just go." Sasuke calmly said as he placed his hand in his pocket before he disappeared with Kakashi in a Shushin.

He did not notice the slight scorch mark that was left on the spot he once was and neither did his sensei.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

The missing man in question tapped his cane on his head as he smiled and walked on the sidewalk waving to the passerby's in a gentleman like manner that is until he was cornered into a dead end.

He frowned and turned around only to see 3 men twice the size of him blocking his path.

"You know, if this is your way of being friendly, then I am sorely disappointed." Fín said.

"Look guys, he thinks were his friends." The leader said.

"Why don't we show him how 'friendly' we can be?" the leader said as he punched his palm. The others laughed as they crept in on Fín who just smiled and sighed.

"Such a waste." He said and with a burst of speed he was behind the frozen group and was walking with a spring in his step clearly ignoring the men behind him as they turned to dust.

It was good to be a God sometimes.

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

A week; that was how long the scuffle in the desert with the merc's now they were on the road and Ben had toned down on the cockiness. It was a good thing too because their next destination was a circus that featured one of Ben's greatest fears, a clown.

Ben had a right to be afraid of said clown, why, because said clown turned out to be a vampire that found pleasure in sucking the happiness of its victims, and unfortunately, max, Gwen and Naruto were part of the victims.

At first, Ben had a little trouble because of the clowns accomplice, the circus freaks; a guy that could spit acid, a girl that had really long and strong hair and a man that had half of Four Arms strength and their names were, Acid Breadth, Frightwig, and Thumbskull.

If Naruto hadn't dealt with the Freaks then Ben would have had a hard time dealing with saving Gwen, stopping Zombozo the clown, and the freaks all together so in the end, all four freaks were defeated and Gwen was saved.

Ben also trained twice as hard when using his Omnitrix so that he won't have the same set back he did in the desert and speaking of training, Naruto and Gwen decided that they would continue theirs. So far, Gwen was able to do the tree walking exercise and water walking exercise despite her large Mana.

Since they had that down, it was time for the mental training, so it would be easier for Gwen to move things with her mind. She already had a somewhat good start so all she needed to do was improve it and they knew that once that was done, the spells would be easier to master, so far as they are able to find a spell book so in the meantime, she had to create the spells and that will prove to be difficult in days to come.

Currently, they intercepted a police report originating from Denver and Ben decided that it would be best to go Diamondhead to help the police officers out and was in the chase.

Naruto, Gwen and Max were in the R.V following after the chase seeing Diamondhead handle the situation easily even though they were a few feet away from Diamondhead. As they arrived, they saw Diamondhead taking care of the thief's. The alien smiled at them before he took off to a safe location so as to hide his identity when he times out while the others decided to wait for him to show up.

"Not bad Ben." Naruto said making Ben blush.

"Yeah well, I'm really starting to get the hang of this thing, I'm sure that I can handle anything thrown my way." Ben boasted showing the cockiness that a powerful 11 year old should have.

"Don't jinx it Ben and besides get in, we have a busy morning tomorrow." Max said to his grandson and Ben got in and the R.V started to move.

"So where to next?" Gwen asked her grandfather who smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that, it's a surprise." Max said to his grandkids with a smile as they drove in the night. Naruto just shrugged and continued to work on his blue prints knowing that any surprise of Max is a surprise worth seeing.

Little did he know that his words will come back to haunt him in a very painful way.

* * *

_In the outskirts of space_

* * *

"_We don't know where these strange creatures come from, but they seem to be here to help…"_

"The Omnitrix, wasted on pointless heroics." A raspy voice from a healing tube in the captain's room of the space ship that was seen spoke as he saw the slide show of different heroic feats performed by Ben Tennyson and Naruto Uzumaki (He didn't know that of course.)

"Shall I deploy more drones to retrieve it?" a willing servant asked.

"No," the voice said then the tube opened and revealed a fully healed silhouette of a bulky and scary alien "I will see to it myself." Red eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness of the silhouette.

_Meanwhile_

"Gah!" Ben screamed as he woke up from a nightmare startling his relatives awake.

"Another nightmare?" Naruto asked as Max walked to his grandson.

"It was that weird alien from my vision, only bigger, uglier and scarier." Ben said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sure you weren't just looking in the mirror?" Gwen asked groggily as she woke up.

"It was just a bad dream son," Max said consoling his grandson "we can talk about it in the morning."

"It seemed so real, he looked right at me and said 'I'm coming for you now.'" Ben quoted and a retreating Max paused in fright and spoke,

"Change of plans, we're hitting the road right now."

"Its three in the morning grandpa –"

"Best way to beat the traffic." Max said and he started the engine of his R.V and drove of their camping ground.

_Following morning_

"Um grandpa, what's with the lead foot?" Ben asked noticing the speed his grandpa was moving.

"I want to make Mt. Rushmore by night fall."

"I'm so bored." Ben said.

"Then entertain yourself." Gwen said as she was typing on her P.C and saw that Naruto was busy on his as he sat on the bunk bed.

Ben just grew an evil smirk and excused himself to the washroom as a cunning plan formed in his head.

* * *

_In space_

* * *

"The Omnitrix has been activated, triangulate its location." The raspy voice of the alien sitting on a throne like chair spoke a few clicking later and its location was locked making the alien narrow its eyes "I have you now."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

_Half way between Denver and New York_

* * *

!

"What's it Tora?" Kakashi asked as he saw that his comrade was on alert.

Tora looked at Kakashi over his shoulder as he "A trail, and it's strong, nearby to be precise."

"Are you sure?" Yugao asked as she heard the conversation.

"Yes, we better get moving if we want to catch it." Tora said.

"All right everybody, we have a trail, as Tora said, it's near and if we move fast enough, we'll be able to apprehend and subdue our targets before they manage to get away." Kakashi alerted the group.

"So just to clarify, were looking for an 11 year old boy and girl that whooped sasgay's ass a while back." Kiba asked while pointing to the Uchiha's fuming face.

"Let's not go back there Kiba." Nami warned and Kiba was a bit subdued because he knew he couldn't beat the Hokage's daughter.

"Good, now any questions?" Kakashi asked and seeing none he conclude "Let's move." One agreement later and the group had left the area in search for their target that was closer; some hoped that this mission would be over quickly so that they would go home, while others hoped that they would finally get to apologize for their unacceptable treatment of their charge in past cases.

_With the Gunship crew_

"We have lost the Omnitrix." The pilot droid said to its master.

"No matter, I've narrowed down its location." The alien said "And I know just how to draw this earthling out." It said as it was looking at the images of the heroics done by the Omnitrix's wielder.

The ship docked at the field the Tennyson's just crossed and the hatch opened dropping a large ball with spikes followed by mini droids, about 30 of them. As the spiked ball dropped, it rolled over to the nearest populated area, Rapid City, knowing that the Wanton destruction will draw its prey.

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

The Tennyson's were not too far from where the trouble was happening so don't be surprised when Ben noticed the explosion from his position in the R.V.

"Looks like its hero time." Ben said and once he selected the alien he wanted, he pressed the dial and in a flash of green light, he was Heat Blast.

The R.V stopped and Heat Blast took flight as he rushed out of it leaving an annoyed max behind.

_With Ben_

People were screaming when the droids were destroying everything with its beam hoping to draw the attention of the Omnitrix bearer, something that proved successful because moments later, two droids were destroyed saving some lives of the city folks.

"Why don't you take on someone with real fire power?" Heat Blast spoke as he landed in the midst of the chaos but then looked around and noticed that he was surrounded.

"Why do I get the feeling that you were expecting me?" Heat Blast asked as he was looking left and right for an opening. Seeing none, he decided that it was time to create some mayhem and destruction on the opposing force and did so by launching fire blasts at the droids that were unable to defend themselves.

It was only seconds later that he finished with every mini drone but he didn't see the incoming projectile heading his way which proved to be his downfall as he was hit with it and trapped.

Heat Blast looked up to see a spiked ball headed his way only to stop directly in front of him. The ball split apart with a hiss revealing a door that rose up.

The ground below him shook as the figure from the ball stepped on the earth in all its glory. Heat Blast looked at him in surprise and gasped in realization as he saw the familiar face.

"You're the alien from my visions!" Heat Blast exclaimed.

"At last we meet, the being that has cost me so much trouble." The alien said to Heat Blast with a sneer on his face.

"Who are you?"

"I am Vilgax, and I have come for the Omnitrix." Vilgax introduced as his sneer increased.

"And I'm guessing you're not with the good guys." Heat Blast said. Then he cranked up the heat in his body melting the trap that had him freeing himself completely. He took that as a cue to attack Vilgax by throwing a flame powered combo punch in what seemed like a futile effort to those watching.

Vilgax picked him up and threw the Pyronite some distance and watched as he bounced on the earth and crashed through a half of buildings thus proving the power added to said throw.

A building wall came down on him and Heat Blast burned his way out of the gravel.

"Okay, this guy's really though." Heat Blast said as he started to evaluate possible combinations he could use to beat this 'Vilgax'.

It proved useless because of the time and effort it took to think, something that he didn't have as Vilgax appeared in front of him walking casually as if he was stalking prey.

"I've got to slow him down." Heat Blast said before he raised the temperature of his heat into this next attack and aimed at the hardened cement below him and fired melting the ground, something that seemed to have worked because Vilgax tripped at the sudden slipperiness and he was finding it difficult to move as the cement was hardening very fast.

Heat Blast saw this as an advantage and wanted to interrogate his captive but that wasn't meant to be as the R.V stopped in front of him with Gwen opening the door.

"Grandpa says to get in." Gwen said as she motioned for Heat Blast to get in but she was annoyed as he decided to be stubborn.

"What you talking about? I'm just about to kick alien butt." Heat Blast said in an air of arrogance that is until his Omnitrix started to beep and flash red before he turned back to Ben.

"Benjamin, get in." Max ordered and Ben quickly rushed in the van just as Vilgax got up.

"Believe me when I say, you do not want to pick a fight with Vilgax." Max said to Ben as he looked at the back view mirror to his grandson who looked confused at him.

"How'd you know his name was Vilgax?" Ben asked.

"Grandpa, what aren't you telling us?" A suspicious Gwen asked.

Max wasn't able to think up a response as he evaded the shot from attackers that were appearing behind the van.

"Two incoming grandpa." Naruto said as he raised up the blinders from the window.

"Hold on kids." Max said and he evaded the shots with a surprising set of maneuvering that an old civilian shouldn't have.

"We can't keep this up forever." Gwen said as she moved up front to confront her grandfather.

"Things are going to be a whole lot worse if we don't get to Mt. Rushmore." Max said as he stepped up the engine.

"Why? What's at Mt. Rushmore?" Gwen asked as she held on to her seat for her dear life.

"Gwen this is not the time to explain." Max said as he concentrated on driving "You're gonna have to trust me."

"That's something you should have for us first Grandpa." Naruto said as he got up his seat and motioned for Ben to stop his tinkering with his Omnitrix. "I'll buy some time and stall him using My Omnitrix."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ben asked his brother.

"It's bound to divert his attention plus, I have more control in it than you do." Naruto said and then he brought up his Omnitrix before he selected the alien he wanted and in a flash of green light, he was Big Chill (Ultimate remember, that's what I'll use to differentiate his from Ben's).

He became intangible and fazed through the roof of the truck before flying to the incoming mini drones. He passed through the first freezing it then fired an attack at the second freezing both of them on the air letting them drop to the ground completely destroying them both.

Big Chill transformed to Naruto as he landed and inspected the damage "I think I can salvage some parts for my project." He said but he didn't see the figure that leapt from a building to his area but he did sense the incoming attack and jumped a bit to evade the attack.

"A child?" Vilgax asked as he took on the imposing figure that was Naruto "The Omnitrix is in the position of a child?!"

"One that can kick your butt." Naruto said channeling a bit of Ben there.

"Give me the Omnitrix." Vilgax ordered.

Naruto turned into his version of Four arms "You want it, come take it." He said and Vilgax was enraged at the insult and tried to dive tackle Naruto who just side stepped the dive and grabbed the evil alien before giving Vilgax a full body suplex.

"Is that the best you've got?" Naruto asked as he jumped back to create space as he looked to his downed opponent who growled at him.

Vilgax got up from his position and charged at Naruto who just charged right back at him but Vilgax was the victor in this case when he ducked under a tackle and kneed Naruto's gut hard, before he grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and slammed Naruto face first to the ground. He did it a couple of times just to make sure that this pest was unconscious and when he received no response, he dropped the body on the ground and reached for the Omnitrix as he forcibly de-transformed Naruto back to his human form.

The Omnitrix as if sensing the danger reacted violently by creating a green electrical force field at Naruto's wrist as Vilgax reached for it. Vilgax tried to push his hand through the force field but an explosion occurred and he was sent flying back crashing into the building behind him as Naruto woke up from said explosion.

"It would seem as though the Omnitrix has bonded to your D.N.A structure making it difficult to remove it from you." Vilgax theorized as he got up from the crash and walked to Naruto who glared at him in defiance.

"I knew that immediately _after _I got it, I wonder what that says about you." Naruto insulted as he got up.

"Regardless, I will have the Omnitrix by the end of the day." Vilgax said and Naruto snarled.

"Come get it then." He said again and he transformed into Big Chill and launched flames at Vilgax who dodged them and charged forward at Naruto who just turned intangible freezing the evil alien as he passed through.

"Just to make sure…" Big chill said and he froze Vilgax even more making the ice tough to crack for any alien.

Big Chill then flew to Mt. Rushmore because that was were Max and the rest of his family were headed, he didn't notice the small insect that hitched a ride on his shoulder, he was too preoccupied with the arrival of Vilgax.

"Good work Shino." Kakashi said as they appeared at the scene of the moth like thing leaving the area.

"With the female Kikaku in place, the hive will follow shortly, just give the signal." Shino said in his monotone voice.

"Why can't we go after him now?" a frustrated Ino asked.

"He's running on adrenalin right now so it will be unwise to chase him." Yugao explained.

"I would too if I fought something so ugly, I mean look at that thing, are those tentacles?" Kiba asked as he closed in on the frozen solid Vilgax and knocked on the glass.

He jumped back at the twitch in the eyes and they had to shield themselves from the lasers sent their way.

"Ambush!" Kakashi shouted.

"Leave none alive." Asuma said as he activated his chakra blade and noticed something's a miss but left that for later.

He jumped at the drone in front of him and sliced it in half before replaced himself with another drone to dodge the incoming laser shot.

Nami and Ino were busy with the next four, Nami created a shade clone and used a collaboration wind/fire skill set while Ino threw kunai knives with explosive tags on them to the mini drones destroying them completely.

Kiba and Akamaru launched a Gatsuga drill on one, while Shino short circuited his by infesting it with bugs. Shikamaru and Sakura were pretty much useless while dealing with theirs prompting Sasuke to deal with three by using fire jutsu on them.

"What an impressive display of skill." A voice said and they turned to see Vilgax walking towards them with a stomp on each foot with an advanced Omnitrix tracker on his hand, you could hear the beeping of the device as it located the Omnitrix and was pinpointing its location.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asuma demanded.

"Nothing you have." He said before he took off in a mighty leap to his prey leaving the Konoha group behind.

"What do you think Shikamaru?" Kiba asked the Nara.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said causing some others to sigh.

"This is why we have to time our capture, because we won't want to get in his direction, you've all seen how difficult he is and if we can't beat Naruto or his friends, then we don't have a chance of beating him." Kakashi explained.

"Maybe you don't, but I do." Sasuke arrogantly stated causing Sakura to sigh in his glory while the others ignored him.

"So what do we do now?" Kurenai asked.

"Shino, is your insect still tracking Naruto?" Kakashi asked Shino who nodded confirming his answer.

"Okay, we track Naruto and his allies and strike when they are tired from the fight making our capture easier."

"I'm not so sure that will work." Nami murmured to herself and Ino agreed with her friend as they walked out of the area ignoring the crowd that started forming during their fight.

* * *

_With the Tennyson's_

* * *

Gwen sat on the front seat with her chin resting on her knees looking out in worry expecting her boyfriend to come back anytime soon.

"Is everything okay?" Max asked his granddaughter as they were approaching Mt. Rushmore.

"I'm worried about Naruto Grandpa." Gwen said to her grandfather.

"I'm sure he will be fine isn't that right Ben?" Max asked his grandson who didn't answer.

"Ben?" Max looked back to see that Ben was nowhere in sight.

"He left to go after Naruto didn't he?" Gwen sighed at the idiocy of her cousin.

* * *

_With Ben_

* * *

Ghost Freak was flying to where he knew his brother was, he was worrying about his big brother that he didn't notice the figure that was closing in on him, that was until he was sprayed with some sort of gunk that looked like gravy.

"_Ugh, not again." _Ghost Freak said as he remembered what happened before when he was shot with this. He didn't have time to ponder as he was caught in a body trap and Vilgax appeared and forcibly de-transformed him back to Ben.

"I was sure that you would have been more aware of my presence given what happened before. Imagine my surprise when I find that there are not one but two Omnitrix's on the planet?" Vilgax said.

"Yeah well, when my brother gets here, he's going to kick your ass." Ben said to Vilgax who narrowed his eyes.

"Unfortunately for him, I won't be here when he arrives." Vilgax said to Ben and as if on cue, the spiked ball rolled its way to its master and opened the door for entrance. Vilgax took Ben and went into his transport dumping the boy in some corner as he sat down and the doors closed and he was transported back to his ship.

_With the Tennyson's_

Max and Gwen were inside a storage room that was packed with file cabinets that took the size of the room. Max went to some random cabinets and opened them searching for something leaving each cabinet open as he went to the next one and Gwen was surprised when she saw what was inside each of them.

Gwen got fed up as Max opened one more cabinet "That's it! I'm not taking another step until you tell me what's going on." Gwen demanded "Why aren't we helping Naruto? What is this place? And how do you know about that alien guy that is after the Omnitrix?"

To say she was surprised when an armed and ready Max answer her question would be an understatement.

"Well, it's complicated, but let's just say, I wasn't exactly your normal plumber before I retired." Max explained.

"Good to know." A voice said and they turned to Naruto walking to them "But why are we still here and where's Ben?" he asked.

_Later_

"So let me get this straight, Ben disobeyed your direct order in order to come help me?" a frustrated Naruto asked as he sat by his girlfriend who held his hand, glad that he was okay.

"We didn't know that he already left." Gwen explained while rubbing his hand soothing him, and it seemed to have worked as his face was relaxed.

"Knowing Ben, he's probably allowed himself to get captured because of his recklessness." Naruto sighed.

"That's why we have to hurry to save him." Max said and pressed the button underneath the cabinet bringing up a holographic image of the world's map "I need someone to navigate me to the red dot on this map. It's Ben's Omnitrix's signal.

"I'll do it Grandpa." Gwen said as she let go of Naruto who was annoyed that she had to leave.

"Thanks pumpkin." Max said.

* * *

_With Ben_

* * *

"Did you know that you hold the key to a power struggle? A struggle that is so ancient and vast. One beyond your feeble comprehension." Vilgax ranted as they were in the dissection chamber of his ship with Ben trapped securely and the Omnitrix disabled as well.

"I won't let you have it." A defiant Ben said to his captor as he tried to struggle his way to freedom.

"Struggle all you want, you won't get free." Vilgax said as he walked to the control panel on his ship looking out the two way glass "Prepare for takeoff, once we're in orbit, I will have the pleasure of finally ridding this planet off the surface of their solar system."

_With the Others_

Max was driving as fast as he could in the R.V. He spotted Vilgax's ship preparing for takeoff "We have to get on board the ship before it leaves the atmosphere." He said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Gwen asked and they heard a sound of the Omnitrix being used and saw Naruto's Galvanic Mechamorph form, it was a bit different from Ben's like where Ben's had white, Naruto's was black and green all through.

"Leave it to me." Naruto said then he bonded with the R.V covering the whole van "Take five Grandpa." He said as his voice appeared on the wheel. Max just let go of the wheels and let Naruto do the driving.

Naruto Upgraded the speed of the R.V by adding jet powered rockets on the back of the van; Max and Gwen had to hold on to something as the speed was quintupled (x5).

Back on the gunship, Vilgax had picked up an energy sword and moved to his captive. As he was about to slice off the hand, he heard a horn and turned back only for his wall to implode in on the ship and was annoyed as he saw a black and green van coming towards him.

"_Warning, power surge on ship."_

That warning was ignored by Vilgax as he was forced into the wall behind him by the van.

Ben saw this as an opportunity and was glad that his family came to get him. The Omnitrix started to malfunction and Ben started shuffling through transformations as Max and Gwen appeared to help him off.

"Hey, what's happening to me?" Ben asked as he was shuffling between XLR8, Diamondhead, Wildmutt and Four arms.

"The power surge must have affected the Omnitrix." Max theorized.

Ben as Four Arms broke his constraints and threw his circular prison at an incoming drone as Naruto took care of the rest.

As he was about to smash another one with his fist, he unwillingly transformed into Ghost Freak before unwillingly transforming in to Grey matter who then proceeded to mess with some circuitry in the drone he was on.

Once he was done, he unwillingly transformed into Upgrade and bonded with the next available mini drone and became bigger and faster. He spotted a pair about to attack his cousin and attacked them.

Unfortunately, with Naruto and Ben busy, they didn't notice that Vilgax was up and running trapping Max about to end his life, something Ben just noticed and rushed recklessly to save his grandfather by pushing Vilgax of the airborne ship and through the hole made by the crash on the R.V.

Ben let go of Vilgax as they were freefalling off the ship and tried to Shute himself to safety but it was not meant to be as he unwillingly transformed into Ripjaws, the bane of his dry existence.

He was lucky to latch onto the nose of one of the presidents as he fell "Sometimes, I hate this watch." Ripjaws growled as he climbed his way to the top of the face and relaxed on the head straining his lungs as he was gasping air "Can't breathe, need water…" Ripjaws panted.

Vilgax landed on the head that Ripjaws currently was on and walked to the struggling fish. He looked down on the fish and said "You are a slippery little fish aren't you?" he reached to grab the Omnitrix symbol on the chest of Ripjaws but Ben's randomized shuffling transformation kicked in and he turned into XLR8 speeding away from the evil alien's reach.

"I don't get it, why are you after my Omnitrix? There is another one if that escaped your mind." XLR8 said to Vilgax.

"Why go for the obviously more skilled wearer when I can handle you? And besides, if your Omnitrix showed up on the tracker and not his, it just means that yours is the superior one." Vilgax theorized "But I don't need to explain my reasons of doing things to a pest like you."

"You just did idiot." XLR8 said and he dashed around the head picking up speed for his next strike. "Pick-a-boo." XLR8 said as he was preparing to strike the armored alien. You could hear the chime of a bell as XLR8 smashed himself on Vilgax's armor.

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow." XLR8 said as he stumbled away the dizziness on his head.

"For you, there will be no tomorrow." Vilgax said as he increased his muscle mass and smacked the downed XLR8 who dashed his way to evade the oncoming strike. The area where Vilgax hit was destroyed creating cracks all around the head of the president they were on; Diamondhead emerged from the smoke shooting diamond projectiles at Vilgax but they were useless.

"Special delivery." Diamondhead said as he was about to give Vilgax a combination of punches that eventually broke the diamond shards both hands as he struck "Oh man, guess I should have seen that coming." He said as he tried to heal his broken hand only to be interrupted as he was grabbed on the face by Vilgax's arm before he was easily picked up and smashed on the ground.

As Vilgax was about to give Diamondhead a punch, Ben transformed into Ghost Freak meaning the incoming punch passed through his body.

"_Yes, sometimes I love this watch." _Ghost Freak said as he fazed through the statue running from a fight he knows that he can't win.

Vilgax reduced his muscle mass to and spotted his gunship fly above him before landing on the ground and in the ship, Max and Gwen were driving out as fast as they could while Naruto was busy activating the Auto Destruct launch sequence.

Meanwhile, Ghost Freak just left the area spotting the ship crash with a wide eye "_Oh no!_" he shouted and he rushed to the R.V.

He arrived at the destroyed R.V to see nothing in the truck "_Grandpa, Gwen!" _Ghost Freak shouted in panic and he heard footsteps and left outside to see Vilgax holding his knocked out cousin and Grandfather.

"It's your choice, you or them." Vilgax said as he saw Ben transform into Wild Mutt who surrendered himself "How noble."

Vilgax walked to Wild Mutt and deactivated the Omnitrix on his shoulder. He then grabbed up Ben and walked to his ship.

He boarded the ship and it rose up the air. Vilgax heard footsteps heading his way and turned to see a bipedal tiger heading his way.

"Lemmie tell you something Vilgax," It growled "If you think I'm gonna let you get away with my cousin, then you have another thing coming.

Wrath charged at the alien and tackled him before punching Vilgax hard on the face, something that hurt. Wrath didn't seem to be finished and continued giving the squid face punches upon punches knocking the alien out completely.

"Time to go?" Ben said and wrath nodded and they both ran out the airborne ship as they each turned into a Pyronyte and flew out of the ship landing on the surface of the earth and looked back to see the gunship explode and smiled knowing that that got rid of Vilgax.

They both heard footsteps and turned to see Max and Gwen. Both boys transformed back to their original forms and smiled at the people that arrived.

"Grandpa, we need to talk." Ben said and Naruto agreed but then frowned and spotted a bug on his shoulder and he was surprised when it had chakra in it. He squashed it ending any tracking as they walked to the R.V.

"We need to move out of here, fast." Naruto said and as they entered the R.V, Naruto turned into the Galvanic Mechamorph and bonded himself into the R.V and left with a rocket powered blast just as he sensed a couple of people following him.

"So close!" Asuma said as they appeared in the spot Naruto and his allies were last.

"Tora, you have their scent?" Kakashi asked their resident tracker who nodded "Then we'll keep tracking them."

"Good, I don't want to waste another minute with no results." Yugao said and the group behind her nodded and they left the area.

Things seem to be heating up lately for both groups.

A.N And that's the end of season one folks, two more seasons until alien force and its sequel. I hope that this chap didn't confuse some people.

* * *

**Naruto – He's a genius in tech, so activating the Autodestruct launch sequence on Vilgax's ship was no biggie. He was too preoccupied to notice the bug earlier on him though and while he could have taken on the ninjas and win, he just didn't feel like.**

**Vilgax – He thinks that since Ben's Omnitrix showed up on his radar, it's far more superior than Naruto's plus the lack of experience and skill (according to Vilgax) on Ben's part just adds to the easy pickin' order. Why go for the more skilled one when you can get an easier catch? The rewards are still the same.**

**The Fight between Naruto and Konoha will happen soon, I just need to plan it but I have a question for you guys feel free to add the answer to whatever you want to review.**

**Should I write a lemon scene between Naruto and Gwen? Remember Gwen is 11 soon to be 12 in season two and people don't seem to have to write a lemon scene between 13 year olds.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N Sorry I'm late, I would have posted this chapter during Halloween but I needed to edit a few things. **

**I would like to thank SinOfDisaster and Ice of Darkness for helping me come up with ideas concerning any new OC and BETAing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Naruto.**

* * *

In a well-guarded military base, three containment tubes were opened in a sequence. Each were surrounded with a small electrical field followed by a tractor beam locking on its targets three deadly _Nuclear Missiles_.

_Security breach, Red alert._

"I didn't authorize a launch." #1 official said to his fellow officer in the control room while the alarms were alerting them of danger. "Abort! Abort!"

"Were not launching the Nuke's sir, something's pulling them out of their silos." Officer #2 said.

6 Nuclear missiles were pulled up into a gunship that was sailing directly above said base. The guards below tried to stop the commotion but were outmatched with the lasers shot by the drones.

After the guards were taken care off, the perpetrator revealed himself to be none other than a younger more slender Vilgax. Beside him was a man. He had a dark red helmet that with the letter _F_ on the forehead. He wore a black tactical suit with a beige utility belt. He had on a dark red fingerless elbow glove with black flame designs stopping halfway before the end. He also wore dark red boots with the same design on them as the gloves. He had a red cape (Similar to the cape Ra's Al Gul wears in Batman) that flowed to his knees.

"Why are we here?" the mysterious man asked.

"Patience is important for my master plan." Vilgax said.

"Of which you haven't told me of yet." The man drawled beside his partner who was annoyed with his cheek.

An invisible force field was formed around both males guarding them from the incoming laser attack. They turned around to see a man in a space suit holding a weapon that looked like it had just been shot.

"You." Vilgax growled.

"Them." his partner agreed with a nod "What are the plumbers doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Surrender Vilgax, and control your pet while you're at it." The first plumber said to Vilgax who snarled.

"No, no, no, you did not just call me a pet." The man said and he used an invisible force to lift the plumber in the air "You can call me _Forge._" Forge introduced and with a flic of his wrist, the suspended body was sent flying in the air to the nearest wall crashing violently.

"That was too easy." Forge said Vilgax who just nodded.

A drone brought out a hacking device and hacked into the mainframe of a missile activating it sounding alarms again.

"If you don't want your city to goo bye-bye, then back away nice and easy." Forge said to the other plumber guards that arrived who started to back away.

A lone grenade rolled to the feet of an unsuspecting Vilgax and Forge before it denoted into a gas that left both villains coughing giving a lone plumber the chance to attack. He fired a trap at both distracted villains sticking both bodies to the rocket that was confirmed for launch.

Struggle as they might, they couldn't escape the neutralizer that was infused to the trap and screamed in protest as the rocket was launched at the gunship that was above them.

"What are you doing?" the now recovered plumber asked the lone plumber who took of his helmet revealing a younger Max Tennyson.

"Sending them both out with a bang." Max replied as the missile exploded once it was on contact with the ship ensuring the death of both Villains.

_Present Day_

"And then boom, no more Vilgax, no more Forge." The now older Max Tennyson spoke as he recalled his last encounter with both Villains.

"Wait, if Vilgax survived, then what about Forge?" Naruto asked as he sat in front of the R.V listening to the tale his Grandfather spoke.

"I don't know what happened to him. I mean if Vilgax was able to survive, then was Forge?" Grandpa pondered.

"I still can't believe you were a hero grandpa." Ben said ignoring the message passed between Naruto and Max.

"I was just a guy doing a job." Max replied.

"Excuse me, and what job is that?" Gwen asked still disappointed with the secrecy that Max had.

"We called ourselves the plumbers," Max explained "Officially, we didn't exist. We were there to fix the problems no one else could; Extraterrestrial, Extrasensory, Extraordinary…"

"So all this time I've been going hero, I've really been following in your footsteps." Ben exclaimed in awe forgetting that it was Naruto who thought him and who is still teaching him. "I'm a plumber in training."

"Um, no you're not." Gwen said.

"Shows what you know." Ben said to his cousin who scowled and looked outside the window.

"You always told us that we could tell you anything grandpa," Gwen said while she was still looking guess you didn't feel the same."

Suddenly, police sirens were heard outside the truck. It was all it took to get Ben's blood pumping even more after he heard his grandpa's tale.

"All right, could be a chance for the plumbers to go back to work." Ben said and Gwen was still irritated. Max looked at Naruto who shrugged in response at his brothers attitude.

Some things take time to change.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

A gloved hand emerged from its sandy grave flexing its wrist before settling to the ground and pushing freeing the rest of the body that was buried under.

A dirtied Forge looked at himself "Oh man that was awful. I wonder if Vilgax survived that blast." He said as he stretched cracking his bones and with a charge up of energy, he took off in flight escaping the earth's atmosphere looking down at the little blue orb from space.

It would be so easy to destroy this puny planet." he said smirking as he pointed his materialized plasma gun to the earth charging enough energy into it, strong enough to burrow into the earth's core and destroy it. He aimed at an incoming asteroid and shot it destroying it completely sending only shards of the rock to the planet below. "But why do that when I can just take over?"

"On the other hand If take over, what would I use the planet for? Storage? Marketing? Experimentation?" he pondered as he scratched his chin "I guess it won't matter for now as it's too underdeveloped for me, so It could wait for a bit."

He then dematerialized his gun placing it into his pocket dimension and leaned on his palm as he was still thinking "I wonder what I should do now." He said as he floated about looking down at the earth. He then shrugged and decided that it would be nice to explore other places for now as he has thing to take care of he just will put this place on his list of things to take care of later when he felts like it.

"I wonder what Jupiter is like this time of year." He said and he flew to the second largest gas giant in the solar system unaware of what he just unleashed to the twin planet below him.

_Meanwhile_

A lone remnant from the destroyed meteorite amazingly survived the destruction and currently covered in hot flames as it burrowed its way into the earth arriving at the earth's core. The billions of tiny properties from the remnant mixed with the core slowly and unknowingly creating life.

It would be a long process but what was unknown to the inhabitants of earth that a new and dangerous life form is being created and it would learn from the planet that violence is the answer.

* * *

_With the Flunkies_

* * *

Kakashi just sent a messenger pigeon with a letter to his Hokage informing them about the mission so far. They had made small progress but they managed to lose their target once more. It was so annoying to the Konoha ninjas; just how was Naruto able to know they were around, did he sense them? No he couldn't have. He had no chakra.

"So any idea on how he might have noticed our presence?" Asuma asked his colleague as he exhaled a stick of smoke forcing Kakashi to crinkle his nose in irritation of the smell sent his way.

"I think he sensed us." Tora said.

"But how? I thought he had no chakra to do that." Kurenai wondered.

"But I'm sure that you all know the clan Naruto comes from, so don't rule out the possibility of his chakra pathways healing completely when he was out of the village." Kakashi theorized.

"And his clan have a special ability to track chakra and get a feel of their nature but I heard from Kushina-sensei that only a select few have that ability." Yugao said to her colleagues.

"*cough* you think *cough**cough*he knows*cough**cough**cough*" Hayate said in fits of cough.

"Whoa easy there cough drop," Asuma said as he was covering his face "And what's stopping him from knowing if he doesn't?"

"The fact that he doesn't actually need chakra to beat us?" Tora rhetorically asked.

"If I were him, I would learn the family jutsu just to smite my parents." Kurenai said after a moment of thought.

"He does know Taijutsu already from Gai, and who's to say that he hasn't learnt them already seeing as the scroll for the Rasengan is missing? I dare say he could have improved it." Kakashi said.

"Yeah right, good one Kakashi. Next, you'll say that you'll stop reading your porn." Tora joked.

"What! It could happen."

"…"

_Giggle, giggle._

"Hehehahahahaha!" The group was laughing at a Kakashi after his declaration. Give up porn, yeah right!

* * *

_With the Tennyson's._

* * *

"Ben, are you all right?" Max asked his grandson who just de-transformed from Rip Jaws to face a rouge Havoc Beast.

"*sigh* Barely, some nut job in there nearly roasted me." Ben said as he looked back into the building wondering who that old man that nearly fried him mistaking Rip Jaws for a rouge alien.

Said man in question was recovering from his small forced nap and rubbed the back of his head while looking at the door spotting 4 people there, one of which he recognized.

"Max?" he called out.

"Phil!" Max called out and they gave each other a man hug surprising his grandkids there.

"You know this guy grandpa?" Ben asked.

"You could say that, you used to be partners." Phil explained.

The kids just looked at each other wondering what this meant for their grandfather.

_Later_

Phil was standing in front of his car admiring its beauty "Yeah she's not much to look at, but she's better than that old rust bucket you used to drive." He said indirectly discrediting his friend's van, if Max thought that that quote alone should have sent warning bells to his brain, he was on the right track and Naruto was thinking along the same lines but Ben and Gwen thought of it as a harmless sentence.

"So how are you?" Max asked ignoring the insult to his van.

"Pretty good considering I just bagged a Havoc Beast." Phil said, something that definitely chimed warning bells in Max's mind as he seemed to recall having caught one similar to it long ago.

But Ben wasn't just going to allow some punk claim his kill "You bagged it? As if it was Rip J-" he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Naruto shaking his head and pointing to Max who had the situation handled as he went in for a closer inspection of the alien.

"A havoc beast huh?" Max said scratching his chin "I haven't seen one since the one we captured terrorizing Denver years ago."

"Yeah well good thing I was around." Phil said "You know, once a plumber always a plumber."

"Ever think about getting back in the games Max, you know reliving the glory days?" Phil suddenly asked.

"No thanks, I'm retired, and so are the plumbers." Max said to his friend who frowned in disappointment.

"Yeah thanks to you, once you took Vilgax out of the picture, the work just seemed to dry up." Phil said.

"I'm just doing my job." Max said.

"Yeah any ways, looks like things are picking back up again." Phil said "In fact, I'm starting my own freelance plumbing." He then looked at Ben's watch "Wow, cool watch, it looks so familiar."

"Yeah it ought to it's the Omni-" Ben tried to say.

"Yeah well look at the time." Max said as he was pushing Ben away "We gotta go. It was nice seeing you again Phil, happy plumbing."

* * *

_Later_

* * *

"I don't get it, why don't you tell Phil about the Omnitrix" Ben asked Max as they were in the R.V driving.

"It's on a need to know basis Ben, the less people that know, the better." Max said.

"I guess that's your answer to everything grandpa." Gwen solemnly said and it took a squeeze from Naruto to cheer her up a bit.

"Why don't we start up the plumbers again, you me and Phil?" Ben asked in a moment of inspiration "We'd be super alien butt kickers."

"I'm flattered you appreciated what I did Ben, but you can't bring back the past." Max sagely said.

Naruto was wondering what would have changed should he had brought back the past. He would have had a family in Konoha that never neglected him, he would have received all the attention he wanted back then but then he thought that if he had, he would never have met the Tennyson's and found a family in them as well as finding a girlfriend in Gwen no matter how messed up that situation was.

His thinking was interrupted from the transmission being sent by Phil via VidCom.

"_Max, if you're out there I need help. Two Vulpinmancer's are tearing up a meat factory on highway 44." End transmission._

"Vulpinmancer's?" Max exclaimed in surprise thinking that something strange was going on around here.

"All right, the Tennyson's are back in plumbing business." Ben said in excitement knowing that he was going to have fun.

Max just looked at Ben as he was doing a mini dance hoping that Ben wouldn't do anything dangerous, but that was a fools wish. He looked back to Naruto who looked back to Gwen. The three of them knew that something fishy was going on and they intend to find out what.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

Naruto seemed to have disappeared just as the Tennyson's arrived and Gwen was the one to notice the disappearance but thought not to call it out because she knew that he would be okay. The three remaining of the family walked into the factory hearing growls in the shadows.

"I don't like the sound of that." A scared Gwen suddenly said but her cries were ignored as the two remaining males moved forward forcing a frown to her face.

Walking along the corridors and passing through the blinds that covered the entrance, the three Tennyson's saw a beaten Phil trying to recover from his attack.

"Phil?" Max shouted as he helped his one-time friend up.

"Max." Phil cried in appreciation as he was being helped up. "Thank goodness you showed up. Two aliens, Nasty. We're gonna need a little of that old magic." He said expecting Max to help him out and hoping that Ben would do something with his watch confirming his suspicions.

"No worries, were on it." Ben said as he crossed his hands over his chest with a smirk only to be interrupted with a steam blowing through the room and once it dispersed, two vicious Vulpinmancer's snarled at them causing some shivering in the Tennyson's spines.

"Friends of yours?" Gwen asked and Ben noticed that they weren't that different from Wildmutt, only with a more savage mind.

"Maybe I can talk with them." Ben said but a voice stopped him and everyone else in their tracks.

"No need. I'll do that." Then footsteps were heard and the owner of the voice revealed itself to be a maroon colored Vulpinmancer. He had black lips and spikes that start out like a shark like fin on its back and it looked bigger and stronger than Wildmutt. Another noticeable thing was its tail which had a pointed end shaped like a saber tooth. The most obvious thing was on its chest, the Omnitrix symbol; seeing that caused the Tennyson's to relax a bit but Phil was wondering what that alien was doing here since he didn't remember releasing a third and seeing the universal symbol for peace on its chest, he guessed it was okay.

The Maroon colored Vulpinmancer walked to the other two and growled at them releasing a bit of Ki subduing both in front of him and spoke "Why are you attacking this place?"

The others didn't know what the two wild Vulpinmancer's said but as Naruto/Vulpino turned around, he unintentionally released his Ki granting the other two chance to attack him.

They smacked the Maroon colored Vulpinmancer sending him flying some distance and proceeded to gang up on him.

Naruto of course saw this and jumped behind them, grabbing each by their tail and easily flinging them over his shoulder with them crashing on a gate.

They recovered pretty quickly and were enraged. They cornered Naruto and tag-teamed him making it a bit difficult for him to win. It even made it harder when the three K-9 species heard a sonic whistle making Naruto realize why he actually disliked this alien.

"Sorry about that," Phil said holding something that looked like a Taser pressing a button to transmit the sound that stunned the aliens "Only way to bring down a Vulpinmancer."

"Yeah, lucky for us, you had a sonic pix-whistle with you." Max said to Phil suspicious that his friend had that on his hand when the Vulpinmancer's attacked.

"Stop that, you're hurting him." Gwen said as she was seeing her boyfriend suffer from the attack being indirectly thrown his way.

"Small price to pay kid." Phil said to Gwen but was surprised when one of the Vulpinmancer's launched itself on him and smacked away the device smashing it under his hind legs. Phil was distracted with the Vulpinmancer so he didn't notice the sudden de-transformation of Naruto who was holding his ears in pain.

Gwen rushed to take care of him since he was suffering right now while Max used a Fork-Lift to trap the two rouge k-9 in a locker shutting down the door.

"Just like old times eh?" Phil said "I think this is going to be the beginning of a new partnership."

Max just looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow wondering if he should accept the offer or not.

"Are you okay?" A worried Gwen asked Naruto as he recovered from the hit.

"Yeah but those two Vulpinmancer's, they said something that has me thinking." Naruto pondered.

"What did they say?"

"That Phil released them from their prison, or something according to those lines." Naruto quietly said as he looked at Phil who was walking with his grandpa and an exited Ben out of the factory.

"Makes you wonder huh." Gwen said as she escorted Naruto who nodded his head in agreement. Both wondered what was going to happen now that they found out the cause of the alien attacks. Should they report it to Max or should they figure out where the prison that they are being freed from? The responsible thing to do would be tell Max but that would be too easy so finding the prison is the best thing to do right now.

* * *

_Hotel inn, 9:30 pm_

* * *

"I think it's great that we all met up." Phil said.

"Well fancy suit." Max said admiring the hotel suit that they were in while Ben was chowing down on shrimps disgusting both Naruto and Gwen. "Had to cost a pretty penny."

"Just a little thanks I negotiated for helping the manager out with his little problem." Phil explained "And trust me, this is just the tip of the old alien ice burg."

"You know something, I knew I recognized that watch from somewhere, it's the Omnitrix." Phil declared surprising the Tennyson family. "No need to get alarmed, I heard about it from rumors and did a little research, so far, I think it's safe to say that it landed in good hands."

"Yeah well, thanks for the complement." Ben said not knowing what to say wondering why people always seemed so interested in his Omnitrix, not his brothers.

"You know Ben, I'd think you'd make a great plumber." Phil suddenly said to Ben who was slightly surprised at the declaration.

"What makes you say that?" Max asked.

"I know that you're skilled with said device, and use it to save lives." Phil seriously said causing them to look at him in shock "I read it in the news about how aliens save the day from time to time. I put two and two together as soon as I recalled that fish disappeared the moment Ben appeared. What? Think I can't tell when a voice changes?"

"He-he, you got me." Ben said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"But then can you tell us about the stray Vulpinmancer that appeared?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know anything about that only he was wearing the universal symbol for peace." Phil shrugged "Meaning he was a friendly."

"The Omnitrix symbol is a universal symbol for peace?" Ben asked.

"It's also a way to identify plumbers; it also has other functions as well but I won't bore you with details." Phil said.

"As I was saying, we'd all make a great team." Phil announced "With your powers and Max's experience and my instincts, we'd be an unstoppable team. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking what an odd coincidence for a Hyper Weasel and two Mega mutt's to turn up on the same day." Max pondered.

"Aliens, Go figure." Phil shrugged.

"I need some fresh air." Max said and walked out of the room heading to the R.V hoping his fears weren't true.

"Hey kids, order whatever you'd like on the room service." Phil said as he moved to follow Max.

"Now were talking." Ben said.

"Wanna go help Grandpa out?" Gwen asked Naruto who nodded knowing that their grandfather had figured out the mystery as well.

"Benjamin, we're leaving." Naruto ordered making Ben stop at the sound of the tone on his brothers voice and he followed Gwen and Max out the front door.

"No grandpa and Phil." Naruto said as the three were outside the hotel and saw the tire marks of the cars that was here previously.

"Where would they go?" Ben asked not noticing that Naruto had already started dialing through his Omnitrix.

"If Grandpa thinks that those alien weasel and the space Mutts are connected, there's only one place he could go." Gwen said and just as she finished that sentence, two Kineceleran's were in the place of Naruto and Ben.

Rush grabbed Gwen and told her to hang on and looked at XLR8 with his Visor on his face "Race you!" and with a dash, Rush left XLR8 behind.

"No fair!" XLR8 said and he put on his Visor and raced after his brother to Mt. Rushmore.

* * *

_Mt. Rushmore, Plumber Base_

* * *

Doors rose up and the silhouette of Max was seen in the area the doors were. He walked to the containment that kept what he was looking for only to find it empty.

"It's gone." Max exclaimed.

"Looking for this?" a voice said and Max turned around to see Phil holding what he was looking for, _The Null Void Projector._

It took the shape of a normal pistol, the only difference, it has a lens at the mouth that is used to project light, focused or unfocused depending on the setting its user wants.

"The Null Void projector." Max said as he turned around to see his one-time friend "I thought all those aliens looked familiar. You stole the Null Void to release the ones we caught back in the old days."

"You were always too smart for your own good Max, but not wanting to join up with me was just plain old dumb."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Job security." Phil explained "I release an alien and then get some hotel manager or Mayor or whoever to pay me to catch it, easy money."

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this."

"Yeah, I figured you might say that, too bad we could have made quite a team again." As Phil said that, he fired the Projector at Max who ducked forcing the shot to come in contact with something else, the wall behind him.

The light created expanded its radius until a portal was made and a leg came out of it; followed by its arm and head. It had three legs on each side of its body which had a green skin. Its neck was covered in gills and its eyes resemble that of a snail's eyes. It stepped towards Max who was backing up in fright at the sight while Phil remained smug.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell Ben how you're last words to me were how you wanted him to follow him in your footsteps as my partner." Phil said to his soon to be dead friend.

The Beast roared at Max and moved to strike him but struck nothing as Max was saved before the hit.

Phil was surprised by the save that was until he saw an orange and blue blur run around the beast really fast creating a vortex around it lifting it up the air before it dropped violently on the ground.

Rush stopped in front of Phil "I'll deal with you later." He said before he and XLR8 rushed to take care of the recovering beast giving Phil the chance to quickly leave the premises.

While Ben and Naruto were taking care of the beast, Max was looking for a certain grenade that was used to take care of this certain beast.

Cabinet after cabinet Max still had no clue where the device was. "Where is it?" he chanted as he left the opened cabinets opened and finally, he got what he wanted, a gas grenade.

"Got it." He said and he threw it at the Beast and it erupted emitting a sleeping gas that knocked out the beast.

The three got together just as both Omnitrix's timed out. The three looked around until Naruto voiced out their thoughts "Where's Gwen?"

_With Gwen_

Said girl was walking around Phil's car inspecting it, that was until she heard the elevator being used and she knew that she had to hide, the first place that came to mind was the back of Phil's car.

A smug Phil emerged from the drawn doors. He walked to his car and got in the driver's seat placing the Projector by the passenger seat. "He-ha, easy money." He said "And who says crime doesn't pay?"

He left the base driving to who knows where unsuspecting of the body under the bundle in his back seat.

* * *

_With the rest_

* * *

The rest of the Tennyson family rose up from the base in the R.V the same way Phil did in his car. Ben and Naruto put on their seat belt as Max activated the hyper boosters of his R.V and then with the push of a button, the rocket engine activated sending the R.V rocketing at impressive speeds.

"So how many aliens did you store in that thing?" Ben said as his gums were flapping, a testament of how fast the R.V was moving.

"At least a couple of hundred but it's a portal to an alternate dimension…" Max explained.

"So in theory, it could have more?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Max said.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Sasuke was standing in a lake finally free from the people he called 'allies'. He looked at his hand and flexed his fingers and wrists and smirked as a spark of lightening danced along his fingers. He clenched his hands and cupped both palms together gathering energy from his teachings. A ball of electricity formed in the center.

As he released his hand from the previous position, he changed the shape of the ball to a raven to a snake and then finally to the Mangekyō sharingan symbol his brother possessed. Seeing it made him growl in anger and he aimed at a random direction and shot it leaving a trail along the water as it hit the tree and exploded.

He didn't stop there, he was charging up lightening energy around his body causing the wind to pick up flapping his clothes and hair. You could see the lightening charging up around him as he continued to charge up and once his build up reached maximum level, he released the energy creating a mini explosion, one not strong enough for the sensei's to notice.

He got up from his crouching position and opened his closed eyes revealing the red glowing eyes of his sharingan that were 2 Tomoe's each and spinning wildly. His body emitted a blue aura outline; he felt the power that was flowing through him. One thing was for certain as he was smirking, he knew that if he trained very hard to master this power, he will beat Itachi and anyone that stands in his way will regret it.

* * *

_With Ben and the rest_

* * *

So far, the R.V was able to catch up with Phil's car but as they reached it, they saw that the projector was being used in the car. What was being released currently was what looked like a flight creature. It had a big head with bat wings and the rest of its body were just tentacles. It roared and attached itself to the R.V blocking the view of the driver while attacking the passengers.

"We need some muscle to stop this thing," Ben said as he was fiddling with his Omnitrix "Four arms of muscle." And as he slammed down the face plate, the squeaky voice of the Grey Matter could be heard "I said muscle not Mini-school."

He had to duck under a tentacle and ran on the arm to the head of the beast looking down on its head spotting some sort of spikes on it "Triggering the correct sequence or synapsis should allow me some rudimentary motor control." Grey Matter said and he paused "Sure wish I knew what I was talking about." He shrugged and pulled the back and he was controlling the spikes like a joystick controller forcing the beast to pull back from the R.V giving Max the vision he needed for driving.

Grey Matter commanded the rouge alien to move in the direction of Phil's car, and like a dog following orders, it obeyed after some defiance.

It crashed into the windshield of the car that was on auto pilot and Phil and Gwen were too busy struggling to gain possession of the Null Void to notice the alien heading their way causing the car to spin out of control just as it was on a bridge crashing through the safety of the bridge dangling over the edge with Phil hanging on the broken safety of the bridge. Just as he gained possession of the projector, he spotted Grey Matter and scowled,

"Back off," he threatened "Or I'll release every alien in this thing."

"Then you'll be out of the job."

"It doesn't have to be this way, we could all work together." Phil pleaded.

"Nope this hero isn't for sale." Grey Matter refused.

"Then you're all going to be very busy." Phil said as he pulled the trigger on the weapon as he aimed at Ben who decided to still be a smart ass.

"Sorry, I'm on summer vacation."

Gwen threw a mirror at Ben who caught it just as the gun was shot and the light bounced of the mirror and back to its caster who was hit with the weapon and he instead of Ben was trapped in the prison dimension.

* * *

_Mt. Rushmore, Plumber base_

* * *

The crew just took care of the last rouge alien and trapped it back in the null void after this whole mess with Phil ended. Needless to say, they were tired for the day and decided to call it a night after this last catch.

"Sorry I had to keep my past a secret for so long, I should have known I could trust you guys." Max apologized to his grandkids who waved off the apologies.

"It's okay Grandpa."

"And for what it's worth, you all would have made great plumbers." Max said.

"But what about Phil?" Naruto asked.

"I think that there are something's of this job were better off not knowing." Max said as he looked back at the projector and then with a final glance, they left the room to have a good night's sleep.

* * *

**A.N This chapter was a bitch to write but I feel like I should explain who Forge is.**

**Forge is a successful experiment by a hidden group whose intention was to take over the earth but something went wrong and Forge destroyed the group entirely. While he is laid back, he still has a vision of taking over the world seeing it as the only thing better to do but right now, the people of the earth are too weak with their backward tech for him to pose a challenge so he decided to wait until it was a bit 'More advanced' to take over because then, he would have fun crushing all challengers sent his way.**

**He was made to be the somewhat opposite of Azmuth. They both have the smarts and the hands to do the handiwork but where Azmuth is a stiff, Forge is laid back and where Azmuth loves peace, Forge wants destruction; so you can imagine what would happen should those two meet.**

**I love your reviews and those who don't like it that I gave Sasuke powers, I will ignore your bitching. I have a reason for doing that so I wouldn't like it if people start to complain.**

**More reviews = Faster Updates.**

**Peace :P**

**Vulpino = Ultimate Wild Mutt**


End file.
